YuGiOh! 5D's: Rainbow Heart
by Mystic O'donnell
Summary: Now having her memorys and able to go to the spirit world, Sienna must help the others as the Crystal Signer to save the world from the Dark Signers. Time is running out and Sienna has to face her worst nightmare. YusieXOC
1. Duel Deck Data Base

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Deck Data Base

* * *

Rainbow Wolf

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 500/300

Rainbow Angelicat Cat

Level: 3

Type: Winged-beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Rainbow Warrior

Level: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1800/1200

Rainbow Angel

Level: 4

Type: Winged-beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1600/1400

Rainbow Resinator

Level: 4

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1400

Rainbow Crystal Wolf

Level: 5

Type: Beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Rainbow Laserman

Level: 5

Type: Machine

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Rainbow Magician

Level: 6

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

**Effect Monsters**

Rainbow Crystal Tiger

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Effect: When this monster is destroyed not only is all Damage 0 but the attacking monster is Destroyed as well.

Rainbow Crystal Cheetah

Level: 4

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

Effect: Let's you summon another monster with "Crystal" In the monsters name.

Rainbow Skull

Level: 4

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1900/1800

Effect: let's you place one of your opponents monster in DEF. Mode.

Rainbow Phoenix

Level: 5

Type: winged-Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

Effect: Discard one card and destroy any Trap or Spell card on your Opponets feild.

Rainbow Fairy

Level: 1

Type: Fairy/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 100/300

Rainbow Crystal

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Rainbow Pup

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Rainbow Unicorn

Level: 2

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1000/900

**Synchro Monsters**

Rainbow Crystal Unicorn

Level: 8

Type: Beast/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner By removing one Light monster from the graveyard, and your Opponents monster ATK drops to 0

Rainbow Sky Dragon

Level: 8

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2900/3100

Effect: 1 tuner+ 1 or more non-tuner,

~When an opponets monster is less than that monster is destroyed.  
~Pay 500 Life points and special summon Rainbow the sky Wolf in ATK  
~ If this monster is attacked by a trap or Spell card send one card to the grave yard to keep it in play

Rainbow Silver Angel

Level: 7

Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2700/2900

Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monster

Rainbow Fairy Dragon

Level: 7

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2900/2800

Effect: 1 tuner+ 1 or more Non-tuner. Rainbow Fairy Dragon allows you to stop any attack by send one card to the graveyard. Pay 300 life points to bring back the Tuner monster from the Graveyard on to the field in DEF. Mode.

**Spells and Speed Spell Cards**

Sky of the Rainbow

Type: Field

Effect: When a Light monster is on the field it gains 500 ATK and DEF Points

Light upgrade

Type: equip

Effect: Equip this to any Light monster and it gains 1000 ATK points

Change Attribute

Type Normal

Effect: Can change the Attribute of any monster on the feild

_Fire: __Add an ATK of 300_

_Water: __Add an ATK of 500_

_Dark:__ subtract 1000 ATK_

_Light: __Add 100 ATK_

_Earth: __Subtract 300 ATK_

Trust of the Rainbow

Type: Quick trap

Effect: by activating this card during the battle and a monster with Rainbow in it's name is destroyed all Damage is 0

Double Summon  
Lightwave Tuning  
Pot of Greed  
Monster Reborn  
Natural Tune  
Demotion  
Synchro Boost x2

Speed Spells

Angel Baton  
Speed Jammer x2  
Wheelie Breaker  
Dash Pilfer  
Sonic Buster  
Speed Energy  
Half Size  
Count Up  
Gap Storm  
Summon Speeder

Trap Cards

Thunder of Ruler

Synchro Material  
Mirror Force  
Defense Draw  
Miracle's Wake  
Destruction Jammer  
Bottomless Trap Hole  
Divine Wrath  
Synchro Blast  
Synchro Prominence  
Synchro Stream  
Negate Attack  
Slip Stream


	2. A plead from the Spirt world

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Awakening Part 1

The plead from the Spirit world And last thing to remember.

(A little bit more then what I remember)

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see that I was on soft grass, dispite my pain I glace around the area. I was in a forest with lush green trees that went to the sky. A warm glow reminating of what little sunlight came through, I stood up very shakie as I stood. A light appeared before me the shape of a dragon I once knew but couldn't remember. It's Rainbow Feathered wings pointed to the sky while it's white Opal tail went to my back side like it was a seat. I sat down on the tail and the dragon began to walk on it's 4 opal white legs. I didn't speak, nor did the Dragon, It was just us two walking in the forest._

_"Someone...Help...Please!" _

_I looked around looking for the sorce of the voice to see a white lion with a golden yellow main, it wore silver armor with blue jems from his shoulders to his back and some on his legs, on it's forhead a horn with a red mark, it had kind yellow eyes. On his back was a little girl she was covered in shadow's so I couldn't see her, but I could see she was being chased by monkeys with staffs. I looked at the dragon who seamed not to notice so I jumped off and ran over. The Dragon's tail cut my path as the girl and Lion ran by, my eyes went straight to it's bright blue eyes. _

_"She needs me!" I shouted_

_The dragon nodded in agreement but then turned back to the faiding image of the girl, the Lion and the Monkeys. I gasped that's why the dragon told me to stay, the dragon unfolded it's Feathered wings and looked at me._

_"There will be a time, when you will help her." The dragon's soft voice came to me with kindness. _

_Just like how it appeared it disappeared. Darkness covered the Forest, when the light came back I was in front of a building with a man in front of me. He held up a card known as Mind control. I could see his flipped up Burgandy hair, and his cruel blue-green eyes burned into my mind. A duel disk dropping in front of me, I dropped to my knees holding my head with one as I reached for a card, but as I did he came up to me._

_"There is no point struggleing, just come with me Quietly." He ordered in my ear_

_"My friends.." I whimpered_

_"Foget about them." He muttered_

_The man begain to walk as soon as I stood up. I staied three foot steps behind him as I walked away from there. My heart greaving so much that a silent tear went down my face the man not able to see. A small boy with Brown hair and sweet brown eyes, wearing a red shirt under a black short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans saw a deck and duel disk when he looked he saw it was all 'Rainbow' monsters, He went running to find three boy's he knew would try and find the person he knew the deck belong to._

_ The small boy ran into a building where a boy about 17 with Orange hair held back from covering his face was a blue-grey bandana with two metal rings, a yellow 'M' was marked on his head, he had kind Grey eyes, wearing a brown vest over a orange tank top, a black band on his arms, blue jeans and grey riding boots sat at table on a computer._

_"CROW!" the boy cried_

_The 17 year old, Crow turned to the boy, worry on his face at the tears in the boy's eyes. From the other side of the room a boy about 17 with Black hair some pointed up while the rest pointed down, two of the pointed upward hair had yellowish gold highlights, he had kind blue eyes, wearing the same brown vest as the other boy, Crow, over a black tank top with a red symbol a black band on his arms, blue jeans and brown riding boots, looked at the boy with the same look._

_"Itsuki what's wrong?"Crow asked stand up_

_The boy, Itsuki, hugged Crow around the waist crying his eyes out. Crow knelt down to Itsuki's level and hugged him back. _

_"Yusei look at them please." Itsuki begged the other boy by holding out the cards._

_Yusei bend down, he held out his hand for the deck which Itsuki handed over. Yusei stood and turned the deck to the last card to see a Synchro monster. Yusei's eyes widen as he looked at it. It was a white dragon with rainbow fairy wings, golden horns and purple eyes._

_"Rainbow Fairy Dragon." He muttered_

_Yusei knelt down to Itsuki's level._

_"Where did you find this deck?" Yusei asked_

_Itsuki wipped his eyes, and made a motion to follow him outside. Yusei and Crow followed Itsuki to the spot where a duel disk was still left, Crow picked it up and looked at it. As he turned it a picture fell out, Yusei picked it up to see it was a picture of him, Crow, a blond haired boy, a Silver haired boy, and a light brown haired girl all smiling._

_"Crow." He muttered_

_Crow looked at the picture and became heavy hearted. _

_"No. First Kalen now Sienna!" Crow shouted leting tears fall._

_Yusei clenched his fist, He was going to find her even if it killed him._

_

* * *

_

Wow long first chapter well here you guys go the first part of the story.


	3. Sayer's Orders

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Awakening Part 2

Sayer's Orders

* * *

Although it was at a distance before now there was a loud hum like machines. The beeping of a computer over came my hearing. A woman like gasp was like she was excited over something.

"Sayer! A change has been Detected in the test subject's body!" The woman's voice was full of excitement

Footsteps walked away from me and walked over to the woman's voice.

"What is it?" The voice was male he sounded demanding in the question

"See this wavy patteren here?" The woman asked

"Yeah what about it?" The man asked

"It's likely that the Subject is Communicating with the Spirit world." The woman explained

The humming of machines made me kind of opened my eyes.

"Okay, that's enough for today, Seira." A male voice told her "Maybe it's time she worked for us, even though she's not a psychic duelist we have a great duelist on our hands."

I fully opened my eyes to see that I was in a capsule-like bed in a room with blinking monitors. I let out a low groan for a head ache I had. A woman came into my view, she looked mid-twenty's but fairly young, she had short burnt orange hair, brownish gold eyes, wearing a curious robe-like Uniform with a long sleeved shite shirt and pants underneath it.

"Oh!" She exlaimed "The subject's eyes have opened."

Then a man came into vew, He had Burgandy hair some flipped up over his left eye, his eyes were blue-green, he was wearing a black shirt under a green vest, blue jeans and black shoes. He smiled, giving me a feeling of 'Your safe' in them but I couldn't tell if I should trust him, because he looked like the guy from my dream. But even though I felt like I couldn't trust him my mind was neutral toward him all most like I had no feeling toward him. He turned away from me and back to the girl.

"When she is able to walk, Seira." He ordered the woman, "Take our little Protege to her room. But make sure no one knows she's not a Psychic Duelist."

_"Psychic Duelist?" _I thought

"If anyone else finds out, our secret could leak to the Outside world." He growled that last part at her

"Yes Sayer." She said bowing.

The man, Sayer looked at me once more before leaving the room. Seira removed the top of the Capsule-like bed letting me sit up, I rubbed my forehead and looked at her. Seira started to do the normal Medical stuff like 'Can you move this?' or 'Take a deep breath and breath out.' kind of stuff. It went on like that for about an hour. When we were done we walked down a hallway lined with doors. Seira gave me the run down of how I could go anywhere but upstairs unless Sayer says it's okay. Seira stopped in front of a door and opened it. We entered to see two boys on two beds. Both looked about my age, 18 years old.

One boy had brown hair, I couldn't see the color of his eyes for they were squinted looking through the glasses he had on, he wore the same uniform as Seira so but guessing They worked together. The other boy had blond hair, Ice blue eyes, and Again the same uniform. I couldn't complain about them because I was wearing one too.

"This will be your Room."Seira told me

I turned to face her as she handed me a deck. I took it and held it in my hand.

"This Will also be your deck. Don't mix card in them okay." Seira told me

I nodded and the two boys came up next to me. Seira looked at each of us.

"You will be receiving your orders from Sayer soon, Be ready." She told them and left.

I turned to face the two boys, The Brown haired boy shook my hand with out the deck. He smiled very gentle at me.

"Hi I'm Okita." He introduced himself

I smiled and shook his hand. The other boy crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Humph, New _Blood_." He muttered

It startled me at first but then my confidence came back.

"I'm Liquid." He Introduced himself coldly

"What's your name?" Okita asked

"Sienna." I smiled

"Sienna, Well Welcome to the Arcadia Movement." Liquid Welcomed

_"Arcadia Movement?" _I thought

"What's with the confused look? Don't you know where you are?" Liquid asked

My eye's widen, I didn't mean to have a confused look.

"Sorry Liquid. I don't know where I am." I told him.

_"I don't even know **Who **I am." _I thought

"Well the Arcadia Movement is for psychic duelists like us." Okita explained

"But I'm not a..." Before I could finish the door opened.

I turned to see Sayer enter the room.

"Psychic Duelists Listen Up!" She ordered

Okita and Liquid stood on both sides of me while I faced him.

_"Why did you call me that Sayer? You even said I wan't a Psychic Duelist. So why lie?" _I thought

Sayer's voice cut my thoughts off.

"The next operation to be carried out by our very own Arcadia Movement has een decided. upon. The target will be the Sector Security Tournament, also known as the Fortune Cup. Apparently a number of Duelists with amazing skill will participate in this Tournamet." He told us Eyeing me at the same time

He turned away to the door. When he left my eye contact I shook a little.

"Akiza Come!" Sayer Shouted

The doors open showing a girl my age(18), fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face, She rolls her front bangs with a device. She wears a Victorian style dress, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar,sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front, red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them,thigh high socks are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt, and she wears red high heeled pumps with them. She walked over and stood next to Sayer like a puppy to it's master.

"This is Akiza Izinski." Sayer introduced her

"She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup."

Akiza and I locked eyes, her brown eyes staring into mine.

"Hello." Akiza said Emotionlessly

The guys and I nodded, but Akiza didn't brake our eye Contact. It was something about the way she looked at me it was almost like what are you doing here non-psychic. As we looked on Sayer got into my view.

"I need the three of you," Sayer said, "to infiltrate the rear of the event in order to support her."

He glanced at all three of us before landing on me in the middle. That being said, it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together, consider it a kind of field training." He turned back to Akiza. "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!"

"Yes, sir," Akiza replied. "Everything will be as you wish, Sayer."

"All right," Sayer announced, shooting a sharp glare at us. "You three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!"

Sayer left with Akiza stairing at me once again.

"So you're Sienna." Akiza said

"Yes." I told her

"Sayer told me you were a good Duelist. I wish you were in the Compitition it would be fun to go up against another Psychic duelist." Akiza told me before leaving.

As the door closed Okita looked at me.

"That was Weird." He said

Liquid nodded in agreement. I groomed a stray hair from my face and looked to the ground.

"Well shall we?" Okita asked

Liquid and I nodded and left the Arcadia Build. All though some part of me was telling me I wasn't suppose to be there anyway.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!


	4. Jack Atlas, Knows me?

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Awakening Part 2

Jack Atlas, Knows me?

* * *

As we walked to the Kiba Dome, A Security guy stopped us.

"Sorry only people with tickets or invitations are allowed in." He told us

Okita, Liquid and I turned away and walked back the way we came.

"How are we going to get in?" Okita asked

I glanced over my shoulder to see a vent.

"The old Fashion way." I grinded

Liquid and Okita looked were I was looking with big eyes.

"No no no no." Okita muttered over and over again

*Two minuets later*

"I Can't Believe you talked me into this!" Okita shouted in the vent as he came behind me

"Oh quite your whining Okita." Liquid growled behind him

I pushed open the vent gate and crawled out. I looked around the room seeing the empty hall way.

"All clear guys." I told them.

Okita crawled out almost like a little girl running from a spider, and Liquid came out. Liquid stood and dusted himself off, I glanced around to see a door.

"I guess that's where we are suppose to be." I said pointing to it.

Liquid and I walked in to a room with only a couple of chairs. Then I started to look around.

"Okita?" I asked

Liquid looked around too. We then heard cheering.

"Huh? Is the duel over already? And Where is Okita?" Liquid asked

"I don't know he was right behind me." I told him

_"Or I thought he was." _I thought

The door opened behind us, panic struck me as I turned thinking we were caught. When I turned I saw Okita rubbing the back of his head. I could tell that Liquid was about to kill the boy.

"OKITA!" He shouted I could see the flames in his eyes

"I apologize for my lateness," Okita laughed nervously, "but I have news! Akiza Izinski has…lost!"

"No way.." I muttered

"Don't we need her for this plan to work?" Liquid asked frantically. "Now what?"

"I guess," Okita sighed, "that we just go home and forget about it. Even coming here was probably a waste of time now."

_"Not until I see what's going on." _I thought

"Well let's go home." Liquid said

I followed them out the hallway.

"You did well Akiza Let's go home." Sayer's voice rang.

Okita, Liquid and I all turned to see both Akiza and Sayer coming down the hall.

"But.." Akiza was about to say something but stopped.

"Akiza your tired now let's go home." Sayer ordered her

Akiza nodded and followed him. Sayer saw the three of us.

"Let's return home. The operation is put on Hold." Sayer told us

"Not so fast."

We all turned to see a short, effeminate man who was wearing red lipstick and has light purple hair. He wore an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. He looked very pale almost clown like.

"Miss Akiza Director Goodwin would like to see you." He said

Two guys in suites walked forward to her. I ran in front of Akiza and Sayer and blocked their path.

"You have to go through me first!" I shouted at them.

_"Why does this seam familiar?" _I thought

A jolt went through my mind but it wasn't strong just a small memory.

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_"Yusei, Kalen!" I shouted_

_A mand walked over to them but I blocked his path._

_"You have to go through me First, to get to my friends!" I shouted at the man_

_"Sienna!"_

_*end of flash back*_

_

* * *

_

I shook my head of the memory as the two men came closer to me. One through his hand out at me to shove me away. I grabbed him arm and pulled him over my shoulder and into the wall to the side of me. The other one got on my back and put me in a head lock. I jabbed my elbow into him, turned and faced him. The short man actually had a shocked look on his face when his other guy went flying into the elevator.

"OH my. Well I guess I'll try again." The short man told us

He quickly got into the elevator and left. I started to pant like crazy as Okita and Liquid ran over smiling.

"That was awsome!" Liquid shouted

"That was well Executed." Okita agreed

Sayer and Akiza walked over to us. Sayer came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Well done Sienna." Sayer Complemented

"Thank you Sienna." Akiza thanked

All I did was nod, as the other four turned away from me.

_"What was with all that? Why could I fight like that? Why did that memory come back?" _I thought

I walked forward when someone bumped into me. I looked over my shoulder to see a Girl with hazel-coloured eyes under trifocal glasses, black hair that points down in an arrow. Her outfit consists of a blue and white striped sweater, and which is covered by a brown vest. Her trifocal glasses fell to the ground behind me, I picked them up and handed them to her.

"Here you droped these." I smiled

The girl grabbed the Glasses and placed them on.

"Thank you." She thanked as she looked up at me.

"You..Your part of the Arcadia Movement aren't you?" She asked

"Yes." I said

"Well I'm Carly Carmine, Journalist and I have a few questions." Carly told me

_"Maybe she can help me with my past." _I thought

"Hum..You look like you're going to be a hard one to crack. I know How about a duel? If I win I get to ask Questions." Carly said

"Okay but if I win you help me with my past." I said

"That's sounds good." Carly agreed

Both Carly and I got out our Duel Disks.

"Let's-"

SKIIIID – BOOM.

"GAAAAH!"

Both Carly and I looked around.

"What was that!" I cried out

"Huh!" Carly cried. "Has the championship match already started? And more importantly…what was that sound just now? I've got to get to the stadium, pronto!"

"Wait!" I called and chased after her.

It took a few minutes before we finally reached the double doors that led to the fenced-in area next to the Turbo Duel track. As soon as Carly and I stepped through, we were forced to shield our eyes from a flaring crimson light. Glacing up I saw a gient Glowing Red Dragon!

"What...IS THAT?" I asked nearly shouting

"What?" Carly cried. "What's going on? Who just summoned that huge dragon? This is gonna be HUGE! I've gotta get an interview!"

Carly ran off as I watched the dragon. My heart pounding hard and my arm began to throb. When the Dragon disappeared, I heard the screeching of Duel Runners. Finally jolting out of my trance and my arm stopped throbbing, I looked down at the Turbo Duel track to see two Duel Runners – one red and one white – both skidding to a stop. Both of the riders got off. One was a blonde a little older than me in a long white coat and the other was a boy about my age with strangely pointy black hair streaked with gold and wearing black jeans and a dark blue jacket.

"_This is unbelievable!" _a voice I assumed to be the MC's echoed through the stadium. _"No one saw this coming! Oh, the shocker! Jack Atlas has lost, and we have a new champion: Yuuseeeei Fuuuuudo!"_

_"Yusei?" _I thought

A sharp jolt went through my head. I fell to on knee holding my head in both hands.

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

_The sun was setting to a beautiful day in Satellite. _

_"__Looks like it was a breeze for the both of you, huh_." Jack smirked as he hit Yusei and myself in the shoulder, playfully

"_Yeah, I guess it was!" Yusei laughed, looking at me. "I mean, we're good friends after all."_

_*end of flash back*_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes again and walked back down the stairs Carly and I had come up from. Once I was in the hallway again I heard voices.

"Jack please stop." A girl's voice cried

"No Mina I'm out of here." A male voice told her

I walked by in the cross section of the hallway only to hear a gasp.

"Sienna?" He asked

I turned to see the older boy from outside.

_"You know me?" _I thought

"No..you can't be her...Sorry." He said looking away

I don't know why but my heart was crushed into two peaces as I ran out to the Arcadia Building. Once I was there I made no eye contact with anyone I just walked into my room with Okita and Liquid and fell asleep on the make-shift bed on the chouch.

* * *

End of chapter 3!


	5. Akiza Vs Sienna

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Awakening Part 3

Akiza Vs. Sienna

* * *

I opened my eyes the next day, and sat up. Rubbing my eyes to see Okita and Liquid were on the other side of the room talking. Liquid saw me up and walked over.

"Man you have been asleep forever." Liquid chuckled "If that's the way your going to be after your first mission then you need more training."

"I had a head ache." I told him

"Is it gone?" Okita asked

I nodded.

"Well you've got training today so head on over to the other building." Liquid told me

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Glade your feeling better." He muttered

I smiled and left. As I walked to the other building all of the psychic duelist were at work. I stopped at the doors of the other building as the opened. I walked in to see a guy and a girl, both turned to me.

"You must be Sienna. Come in."

I walked in and faced them.

"Welcome to training today is the day you train with Puzzle duel's and Structured duels." They told me

It was about 4 hours later when I had finished both of the Puzzle and Structured Duels. I began to walk back to my room.

"Sienna."

I turned to see Sayer behind me. A smirk on his face as he walked over to me.

"I need your help with something." Sayer told me and turned away "Follow me."

I followed him into the elevator that lead to the top floor. Once there I saw Akiza standing in the middle of the floor. When she saw us she smiled, I let a soft smile across my face as well. Sayer walked toward Akiza, so I figured just to stay put.

"Now I would like you to duel Akiza, Sienna." Sayer told me

I nodded and looked at Akiza again. Akiza turned to Sayer.

"Akiza, you're not fully recovered from you duel. So think of this as a _Light _training." Sayer told Akiza

"Yes Sayer." Akiza told him

She turned back to me and smiled.

"Sienna right?" Akiza asked

"Yes." I nodded

"Well you must be tired from training, Thank You for doing this." Akiza thanked

"No Problem." I smiled

"Well Shall we?" Akiza asked

We both pulled out our duel Disks and got in a position for our duel. Both grabbed 5 card from their deck and held them in her hand.

"LET'S DUEL!" We shouted at the same time

**Akiza: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I'll go First, if that's alright." Akiza said As she drew her sixth card

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza said slapping a card on her Duel Disk

A small man with grey hair, green eyes, and in purple armor with a sword appeared of the field. **(1000/1000)(3)**

_"A tuner already!" _I thought

"Next I activate the Field spell Black Garden!" Akiza shouted.

Black vines came around us both imprisoning us inside. Black roses all around, Akiza picked one and tossed it to me. I caught it and looked back at her.

"My gift." Akiza smiled

I placed it in my hair and smiled.

"Thank you Akiza." I smiled back

"I'll end my turn with this face down." Akiza told me

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" I shouted as I drew my sixth card

**Akiza: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

_"With this field spell any monster I summon will lose half of it's life points. Not only that but she'll get a rose token. That Twilight Rose Knight didn't lose any points because she summoned him before the Field spell. I need to get this field spell off of the field and quick." _I thought

"Okay I summon Psychic Commander to the field." I told her As I slapped a Card on my duel Disk

A robot in a tank appeared on the field. **(1400/800)(3)**

As soon as Psychic Commander was on the field the Field spell activated and wrapped it's vines around the Psychic Commander. Over and Akiza's side of the field a Rose Token appeared.

"Thank You Sienna." Akiza thanked

I guess for activating her Field Spell. I looked at my Psychic Commander whose Attack points cut in half.

"I'm Not done Akiza, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" I told her As I activated my spell card

"Now I distroy your Black Garden!"

A big typhoon destroyed her field spell, Black Garden disappeared but the rose in my hair stayed. Also Psychic Commander still had it's attack points cut in half.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." I told her.

"My turn. I Draw!" Akiza shouted as she drew a card

**Akiza: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I summon Lord Poison to the field!" Akiza Shouted slapping a card on the duel disk

A vine monster with 6 spikes coming out of it's body and for it's two hands were two more spikes. **(1500/1000)(4)**

"Now I tune Lord Poison with Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza told me

I watched as Twilight Rose knight became a 3 little white balls of light and Lord Poison turn into 4 balls of light.

"I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted

A black dragon with big red rose petals as its wings with black thorn whips appeared in front of Akiza. **(2400/1800)(7)**

I looked up at the dragon is both fear and Aw.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack Psychic Commander Now." Akiza ordered the dragon

Black Rose Dragon's attack came at me with full force. I felt the attack of Black Rose Dragon, a cut hit my cheek. Akiza threw a card into her Duel Disk.

"I'll end with a face down." Akiza told me.

"Then It's My turn. Draw." I said and drew a card.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Sienna: 1600**

_"That must be Akiza's Ace monster. I need to get it off the field." _I thought

"I summon Psychic Snail To the field." I told Akiza slapping a card on the field.

A blue and yellow snail with a yellow shell appeared on the field. **(1900/1200)(4)**

"Now I Synchro Summon a monster by tuning Psychic Snail and Psychic Commander!" I shouted

Psychic Commander and Psychic Snail became Balls of light.

"I Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer!" I shouted

A girl in a blue jump suite with her left side being machine appeared. **(2400/2000)(7)**

"Now I activate Psychokinesis!" I shouted

"With this I can destroy one card on the field." I explained to Akiza "And I choose Black Rose Dragon!"

I watched Black Rose Dragon disappeared. Then I felt a shock from the after afect of the card.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Sienna: 600**

"Now Psychic Lifetrancer attack Akiza Directly!" I shouted

Psychic Lifetrancer went at Akiza and hit her with an attack.

"I'll end with this face down."

"My turn. I Draw." Akiza Said drawing another card.

**Akiza: 1600**

**Sienna: 600**

"I place one monster card face down and end my turn." Akiza told me

_"What no Attack no Monster?" _I thought

"My turn. I draw!" I shouted Drawing a card.

**Akiza: 1600**

**Sienna: 600**

"I summon another Psychic Commander." I Told her

"Now Psychic Commander Attack Akiza's Face down." I ordered.

Akiza's face down is destroy.

"Now Psychic Lifetrancer Attack Akiza Directly." I ordered

Akiza blocked the attack.

**Akiza: 0**

**Sienna: 600**

The Duel ended and the monsters disappeared. Akiza closed her eyes and with a force it knocked me back to the wall. Akiza gasped and ran over to me. I slowly got up and looked at her with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry! I'm tring to control my powers." Akiza appologysed

"I'm okay Akiza." I stood up.

"Akiza go rest." Sayer ordered her

"But..." Akiza started

"Akiza, Sienna will be fine." Sayer told her

Akiza looked at me one more time. I nodded in agreement with Sayer. Akiza followed Sayer out of the room leaving me in the room. I slowly got out of the room and into mine. Okita and Liquid were both asleep when I in. I fell asleep back on the Chouch still feeling the pain of duel against Akiza.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Hope you guys like the duel.


	6. Yusei Help

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Awakening Part 4

Yusei...Help!

* * *

"Sienna Wake up!"

I jolted awake to see Liquid next to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked still sleepily

"It's time for us to go to our Turbo Runner Training." Liquid told me

I looked up to his smiling face, and got up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I said standing

I stretched to feel the sores from yesterday's Duel with Akiza. I followed Liquid out of the building to the duel runner track. A guy stood in front of the gate in the Arcadia movement outfit.

"Liquid, Sienna, right?" He asked

We both nodded.

"Welcome, today we will see how you handle a duel runner." He told us "First up is Liquid."

"Alright." Liquid smirked

Liquid ran in to the race track while I sat down on a bench. It was about 4 minuets when Liquid came out of the gate. He walked over to me and sat.

"So?" I asked

"It was Awesome but then it sucked with that sharp turn." He told me

The guy that was in front of the gate came up to us.

"Next up is Sienna." He said with a smile.

I stood and walked to the gate. After I changed into the riding suite that I was given I revved up the Duel Runner I was on and shot down the Track. I dodged every optical, and around every turn. For some odd reason the wind, the speed all of it seamed so familiar. I saw the sharp turn Liquid was talking about and went around it with ease. As soon as I crossed where I started and pulled to a stop in front of the guy that was at the gate.

"Well done do that again and you'll be able to Turbo Duel." He told me

I changed back into my Arcadia outfit and walked back to Liquid. when I got there his jaw was wide open.

"What?" I asked

"How on earth did you do that turn?" He asked with a confused look

"I don't know I just went with it." I told him

"Tell me have you been Riding behind our backs." He demanded

"No of course not Liquid. That was my first run." I told him

"I guess your right. After all you wouldn't keep secrets from Okita, and Myself." He said

"That's right." I told him

We began to walk back to the Arcadia Building talking along the way.

* * *

***Yusei POV***

I walked to the Turbo Duel track, I was so tired from running away from those news reporters, and Journalists. I figured it would be my safest place to go. As I got closer to people got closer to me, I could make out a boy and a girl. The girl had light brunette hair, and the boy had Blond hair, both were wearing the Arcadia outfit.

"Wait. Are you saying you had a duel with Akiza?" The guy asked

"Yeah. She even gave me this." The girl said

_"No Way.. Her voice even her hair, it just can't be Sienna." _I thought

I watched as she pulled out a back rose from her pocket. The guy looked at it and back at the girl. She put the rose back in her pocket and looked at the guy.

"What else happened?" He asked

_"Yes Keep taking I want to hear her voice again."_ I thought

"Well after I won the duel Akiza's psychic power threw me to a wall." she told him

_"Akiza did that.." _I thought

"Ow. No wonder when I got you up you were sore." The guy said

The girl then Smiled making me give in to the fact that it had to be Sienna. So I cleared my throat.

"SIENNA!" I Shouted

They both turned to me and I saw the girls rich Chocolate brown eyes.

_"It is you_." I thought

* * *

***My POV***

"SIENNA!"

I turned to see boy about my age with black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes, the upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck boxes hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. I looked up to his face to see the marker which means he excapted from Satellite.

I met his Blue eyes, wondering how he knew my name.

"Hey he's the new champian. What are you doing here?" Liquid asked

I continued to stair at him, when a sharp jolt when through my body. I took one step back but then fell to my knees.

"Sienna!" I could hear Liquid shout

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_"Hey Sienna, that prototype duel runner I've been working on for you is done." Yusei told me smiling_

_"Ah thanks Yusei." I told him hugging him_

_"Sienna, Get on your runner and ride!" Crow shouted_

_I nodded and ran to my runner._

_It was all most dawn when I walked by two buildings._

_"Yo! Sienna!" _

_I turned to see Kalen, I stopped as he got closer._

_"How's it going girl?" He asked_

_*End of Flash back*_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Liquid kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay? You look very pale. Do you know this guy?" Liquid asked

All I could do was grunt in pain. I could hear foot steps.

"Sienna! Are you alright?" A male voice rang.

_"Yusei..." _I thought

"That's far enough Yusei Fudo."

_"Sayer..." _I thought

I opened my eyes to see Sayer blocking Yusei from getting closer.

"Someone take her back to the building." Sayer ordered

"Sienna! Can you hear me!" Yusei shouted to me

"...Yes sir." Liquid said

Liquid pulled one of my arms over his shoulders, and stood. As I stood up with him I glanced up at Yusei. His eyes full of worry.

_"I got to...tell...him...I have to..." _I thought

"Yusei..." I grunted out

both Sayer and Yusei both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yusei...Help..." All I could manage before I passed out on Liquid.

* * *

*** Yusei POV***

I watched as Sienna passed out on the other guy. I growled at Sayer.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him

"None of you business Yusei." He said

I watched as Sayer, The other guy, and Sienna both leave.

_"What's going on?" _I thought

I ran back to Blisters. Once I got there I saw Blister, Tanner, and Yanagi.

"Yusei." Yanagi smiled

I smiled back but then sat down on the couch. I reached into my pocket and got out a picture of Sienna and myself. She looked so happy in her white tank top under the brown vest we used for the Enforcers. She had her arms warped around my shoulders, while I had her by the waits.

"What's that?" Tanner asked

"Picture of an Old friend of mine." I told him

Tanner and Yanagi looked at the picture of me and Sienna.

"She looks amazing." Yanagi said

"Yeah she was." I told him

I pocketed the picture and looked at Blister.

"I need to break into the Arcadia Building." I told him.

"Why is that?" Blister asked

"That's where my friend, Sienna is." I told him

I looked to the ground clenching my fist.

"She asked me to help. She said Yusei Help so that's what I'm going to do." I told him

Blister sighed.

"You know if you get caught then it's end game." Blister told me

"I know but I need to save her." I told him

"Fine I'll start making a card with the pass codes on it." Blister told me

"Thank you." I thanked

I touched Sienna's deck in the box I've been holding on to all this time.

"_Hang on Sienna. I'm coming to save you…Or get hurt trying." _I thought.

* * *

***My POV***

As I lay back in the capsuel like bed I screamed in pain as more memorys flooded into me.

_"Why did I ask him for help?" _I thought

"I'm seeing a decrease in the level of consciousness, sir," Seira told Sayer. "At this rate, the subject will pass out on us."

Another shape pain went through my body.

"So," Sayer mused, "the brainwashing is wearing off?"

_"Brainwashing_?" I thought

"That's right," Seira replied. "It appears that the subject experienced a great shock related to a past event."

_"Yusei...It's him_.." I thought

"Yusei Fudo...!" Sayer growled. "Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way! If he gets any closer to this one, it could spell big trouble for us. Let's strengthen the brainwashing so that the subject can better resist these pests from the past!"

_"I knew it Yusei was part of my past. But why did I say I ask him for help?" _I thought

"B-but..." Seira stammered, sounding concerned. "Sir, the brainwave isn't stable! If we push it too far, we could endanger the subject's life!"

_"Endanger my Life! NO I need to FInd YUSEI again. I know he can help me with my past." _I thought

"Hmph...I see...we can't afford to lose such an important asset. Preserving the subject's life takes priority. We'll have to conduct more brainwashing later."

_"Yes...Thank you...Seira..." _I thought

I began to clse my eyes and sure enough Seira was right when I passed out.

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	7. Getting back the decks

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 1

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Getting back the decks.

* * *

I felt a soft sheet over my right shoulder as I slept.

"Is she okay?" a soft sweet voice asked

I slowly began to open my eyes.

"Are you finally awake? You've been sleepin' forever!" A male voice shouted

"Whoa!" I shouted as I fell out of the bed and onto the cold floor

I groaned in pain as I looked up to see a boy. He was about my age, he had carrot orange hair spicked up, a teal green head band holding his hair back with two rings on it, kind grey eyes, a 'M' shape marker on his forehead. He wore a brown vest over an orange shirt with a black band on both his arms, black fingerless gloves, teal jeans, and grey boots.

"Who are you?" I asked my brain still fuzzy

"Aw, come on, I'm hurt! You don't recognize your own best friend Crow?" He asked

He knelt down, placing his arms on my shoulders and helping me sit up to my knees. He then stood and held out his hand to me, I took it with a smile as he helped me to my feet. Then I remebered. I was in the B.A.D area of Satellite, at Crow's place. He would let me crash here after a fight or if it was too late for me to head to Martha's. Martha, a mother to me after I was found alone by a dumpster. I was aslo part of the duel gang Crow was in, The Enforcers. I smiled and hugged Crow, I think I caught him off guard because he was as stiff as a pole.

"Whoa what's up with you Sienna?" he asked

_"Why did I forget you Crow?" _I thought

"Hey you okay? You've been kind of quiet. You arn't sick are you?" Crow asked really worried now

"Yeah Crow I'm fine. Just happy to see you." I smiled

I felt him relax under my hug and hug me back.

"That's good I was worried." Crow told me

I let go of him and saw the little girl that I was sure the voice came from. She was about 10 she wore a pink dress and white shoes. She had her long brown hair tied back in a poney tail, her sweet brown eyes looking up to me.

"Annie." I smiled

Annie ran up and hugged me around the waist.

"I'm so happy your okay I'm going to go tell Itsuki you're okay!" Annie shouted

She let go of me and ran out. Crow and I stood there for a moment until Crow hit his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Let's have a duel Sienna. We haven't dueled since yesterday." Crow said

"Okay let's.." I was about to say 'Let's do it.' when I saw my deck holder was gone.

Crow saw what was wrong then smiled again.

"It's okay you can use my spare..." Crow stared for a moment. "Darn it! Sector Security took everything but my Main deck!"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Now we go and get them back." Crow told me

He walked to his book self and began to look for something.

"How we can't just walk in and say hey I want my deck back?" I asked him

"You're gonna wear this - " Crow went over to a nearby bookshelf, pulled off a uniform I recognized as Sector Security and a card marked with the Sector Security logo, and tossed them both over to me, " - and sneak in there unnoticed to get our cards."

"Crow you never cease to amaze me." I told him

"I know...wait what?" He asked

I shook my head and pointed to the door.

"Now get out so I can change!" I shouted at him

"Why it's my home?" Crow asked

I gave him a death glare and reached inside my pocket.

"Martha gave me something that the guys would just loved to see." I warned him

"And what would that be?" Crow asked

I pulled out a picture of 8 year old Crow wearing a sun dress. His mouth dropped open at the sight of it.

"She told me she threw them away." Crow cried

"All but one." I smirked

And with that Crow left so I could change. Placeing on the Security uniform was so weird with the fact that the cotten was stiff around the neck and the pants were made for a man not a woman. I walked out to see Crow waiting.

"Okay what next?" I asked

"Okay I'll go over and get the Security's attention, when I run by with them following me you go inside and get the cards." Crow explained

Crow showed me the best hiding spot, after he hid me he ran to the Sector Security impound. I waited when I heard Crow's voice.

"Hey, securities! Looks like you got nothin' to do!"

A voice that sounded like a security guy.

"Hm? You're one of the duel gang members from yesterday!" He shouted

I chucked at that for we kicked their butts.

"What are you doing _here_ then, eh?" He asked

"Ohhh, it's you! Have all your bruises healed?" Crow snickered, obviously attempting to elicit an angry response.

That's exactly what he got. "GAH! You're gonna pay for that, punk!"

I backed up a little when somthing scratched my arm. I looked to see a peice of metal at the area where I got the scratch.

"GET BACK HERE!" A man shouted

I looked to see Crow fly by with a Sector Security slowly behind him.

_"Go Crow the Bullet Hogan!" _I thought

Once they were out of sight I ran to the Impound center. I stopped at the front door and slide the card into the slot. I typed in the code that Crow had writen on a peice of paper in my pocket and walked inside. I walked to the left to the Deck Storage or so I thought after all Crow gave me a map on a napkin. As the door opened I saw all the decks that Sectory Secirity took from duelist in Satellite. I looked into three draws untill I found Crow's Black Feathered Spare deck and a white deck holder. I picked up the white deck holder and looked inside. I pulled out one card and I smiled. It was Rainbow Fairy Dragon one of the may cards I had made and sent in for a contest, to this day I still can't believe I won.

I placed Crow's spare in my back pocket and mine in my front pocket before leaving the impound center. I walked back into Crow's home to see him sitting on his bed.

"About time you showed up!" He shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes and tossed him his deck. He began to scan through it smiling.

"And I thought you would get caught." He smirked

"Sienna!"

I was nearly tackled down to the ground. I looked to see A small boy with Brown hair and sweet brown eyes, wearing a red shirt under a black short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans, hugging my legs.

"Hey there Itsuki" I smiled

The little boy looked up at me. Crow of course was laughing.

Y'know, he's been worried sick about you the whole time you've been gone!"

Itsuki flushed red, then let go of me and crossed his arms. "I have not!"

"Don't lie, you know you have!" Crow teased, then said in a high-pitched over-dramatic voice, "'Sienna is taking so long! I hope she's okay!' Remember?"

"Was not!" Itsuki cried. "You're a big meanie, Crow!"

"Crow stop it." I glarded at him

"What?" Crow asked

I bent down and hugged Itsuki.

"He was just worried that I had gotten hurt, right Itsuki?" I asked

"That's right!" He shouted

I asked the guys to leave so that I could change. Once I was back in my Enforcers outfit. I looked at the scratch on my arm it was small so I grabbed a bandaid and placed it on. I walked out to fine Crow and Itsuki playing.

"Oh Sienna Yusei was looking for you." He told me

"What when?" I asked

"When you went to get our decks. He's at the old highway." Crow told me as Itsuki tackled his waist.

_"Yusei Fudo..." _I thought

I smiled and quietly walked away from Crow and Itsuki from there playing.

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	8. The New Duel runner

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 2

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

The New Duel runner

* * *

"Yusei!" I called

I began to walk closer to the old highway and looked around.

"Yus!" I called his nickname

I placed my hands on my hips when I didn't see him.

"Yusei Fudo if you don't come out this moment I'm leav..." I was about to finish when a black fingerless glove covered my eyes

I gasped as the guy wrapped his other arm around my waist. A low chuckle made me listen to the man's voice.

"Guess who?" He asked

I unwrapped myself from the guy and came face to face with boy about my age with black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes, the upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. He was wearing a brown vest over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears black fingerless gloves. His lower body consists of black jeans, a belt with two Deck boxes and calf-high motorcycle boots. I playfully glared at him

"Yusei Fudo!" I screamed at him

I remember the day he and Martha found me. I was only 8 when they found me, I didn't know my mother and father. I was alone in Satellite all my life until Yusei gave me an apple for food. After I ate it I followed them to Martha's place and when they were all asleep I started to clean up the area for Martha. It was three days later when they came by again I was worst then before. In the end Martha took me in and I was raised with Yusei, Jack and Crow.

I hugged Yusei like I did with Crow but he didn't stiffen like Crow. Instead he hugged me back.

"Hey it's good to see you too, Sienna." Yusei smiled

I looked at him in his blue eyes.

_"Why did I forget you?" _I thought

_"You didn't Sienna." _

I looked around then shrugged.

"So what do you want me for Yusei?" I asked

"Crow didn't tell you?" He asked

"No he was playing." I told him

Yusei unwrapped from the hug and walked to the other side of boxes. I watched as he removed a tarp over something. I gasped when I saw it was a white duel runner with rainbow streaks in it, He probably worked on it all day.

"Yusei." I gasped

He pushed the runner over and smiled.

"It's made just for you Sienna the frame is just a standard but you can modify it how you like. But ask for help before you do." Yusei winked at me

He knew I was bad at machanic stuff so of course I would go to him for help. I walked over to the runner and ran my hand down the frame.

"It's not ready for a turbo duel just yet but we can see how it runs." Yusei smiled

Yusei brought over a helmet that was white with rainbow streaks all connecting to a gem on the front. The gem was Opal that when turned the right way you could see the rainbow. I slipped it on and looked at Yusei.

"You going to ride with me?" I asked

Yusei got on his grey duel runner that he was working on longer then anything else. He had his helmet on as we spead down the old highway. Yusei took the lead so that I could watch what he was doing. The wind blew my hair around, now I know how I was able to ride that duel runner at the Acadia Movemet with such ease. I **Had **riden a duel runner before, My very own duel runner.

_"Why have I forgotten so much?" _I thought

Yusei pointed in an area where we had to get off. I followed him back to Crow's place where we both got off our runners. I ran over and gave him a hug. I must have surprised him this time because we both fell to the ground. Yusei and I began to laugh.

"What was that about?" Yusei asked

"Well I was just giving you a hug for everything you have done for me." I told him

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked

"Hello. You and Martha gave me a place to call home. You have me be apart of the Enforcers. You tought me how to duel. Now you build me a runner I had to do something." I told him hugging him on the ground.

Yusei sat up and hugged me back.

"Your a friend Sienna of course I would do stuff for you." He smiled

I smiled and continued to hug him.

"Now stop it you two."

Yusei and I turned to see..

* * *

That's right people cliff hanger. If you want to know what I look like in the Yugioh world look at my Profile pix.


	9. Sienna Vs Kalin

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 3

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Sienna Vs. Kalin

* * *

"Now stop it you two."

Yusei and I turned to see a boy about 18 with silver hair and green eyes. He wore the same vest as Yusei and Myself, over a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Yusei and I stood up together and looked at the boy.

"Kalin, we were just hugging." Yusei told him

_"Kalin? Was he part of my past too?"_ I thought

Kalin looked at me from afar.

"Hey Sienna you okay?" He asked

I snapped myself out of my trance and looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah Kalin I'm okay." I told him

Kalin wasn't convinced.

"Okay Sienna Let's duel." He said

That took me off guard. Kalin slipped on a duel disk and got ready. I watched as Yusei removed the white duel disk with a rainbow color's going around. He tossed it to me so I could place it on. I got in a duel stance and waited for Kalin.

"Let's Duel!" we shouted at the same time.

**Kalin: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I'll go first Kalin." I told him drawing my sixth card.

"First I summon My Rainbow Warrior to the field." I told him as I slapped a car down

A knight appeared with Rainbow armor and a sword that was white at the handle. **(1800/1200)(4)**

"Next I activate the field spell Sky of the Rainbow." I told him slapping a card in the extra hidden place on a duel disk for cards.

The area became the sky with rainbows all around. I smirked at Kalin, I knew this field spell would save any Light mosters. I knew Kalin's deck was all dark type monsters.

"Your move Kalin." I told him

"Then It's my turn. I draw." Kalin told hime drawing his Sixth card.

**Kalin: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I summon Hunter Dragon to the field." Kalin told me

A black dragon with orange wings, a blade on it's chin three sharp claws pointed at me. **(1700/100)(3)**

"I'll end with this face down." He said

"Then it's my turn, I draw." I told him drawing another card.

**Kalin: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"Okay Kalin I summon my Rainbow Unicorn to the field." I told him

A rainbow color Unicorn appeared next to my knight, it stomped on the ground ready to fight. **(1000/900)(2)**

"Now Thanks to Sky of the Rainbow my monster both get an extra 500 attack and Deffence points." I told Kalin

**Rainbow Warrior 2300/1700**

**Rainbow Unicorn 1500/1400**

"Now Rainbow Warrior attack Kalin's Dragon with Rainbow Strick." I ordered my Warrior

My Warrior's sword the color of the rainbow as it attacked Kalin's dragon.

"And you know the storys with Knights and Dragon's Kalin the Dragon alway's Loses." I told him as My Warrior sliced his dragon.

His dragon pixelated away

**Kalin: 3500**

**Sienna: 4000 **

"Now Go Rainbow Unicorn attack Kalin directly" I told the unicorn

"I activate the spel card Fires of Doomsday." Kalin told me

"What?" I asked

"When this is Activated I can summon two doom tokens to the field in deffence mode. These tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster." Kalin told me

Two black tokens with one eye appeared in front of Kalin.

"I'll still attack. Rainbow Unicorn take out the Doom token on the left!" I shouted

The Unicorn distroyed the token and took it's place by the knight.

"I'll end with this face down Kalin." I told Kalin slapping a card down.

"Then It's my turn. I draw." Kalin said he said drawing a card

**Kalin: 3500**

**Sienna: 4000**

"Now I summon Infernity Destroyer by sacrificing my doom token." Kalin told me

A monster that was black with long arms and gient hands appeared on his feild. **(2300/1000)(6)**

_"He just made my knight and his Destroyer the same level unless he's going to go form my Unicorn." _I thought

"Now Destroyer attack her Unicorn with Infernity crush!" Kalin ordered his monster.

"I activated my Trap card Trust of the Rainbow. With this when a monster with rainbow in it's name is destroyed I don't take any damage." I told Kalin

When my Unicorn pixleted my life points didn't change.

"You got Lucky Sienna. I'll end with this face down." Kalin told me

"I might be lucky but I still got some tricks. I draw." I told Kalin

**Kalin: 3500**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I summon Rainbow pup to the field." I told him

A small white puppy with rainbow stripes appeared next to my knight. **(1400/1200)(3) **

"I hope your ready Kalin because I'm going to synchro summon one of my Ace Monsters." I smirked

My pup turned into three balls of green light and wrapped themselfs around my knight. The knight became see through with four balls of light. A bright light appeared next to me.

"When Rainbow conect a new hope is born. I synchro Summon Rainbow Fairy Dragon!" I shouted throwing my hand up to the sky.

The light disappeared, a white dragon appeared next to me. It's wings were fairy like rainbows, golden horns on it's head. It's purple eyes shot a warning glance at Kalin. **(2900/2800)(7) **

"Rainbow Fairy dragon." Kalin muttered

"Now I activate her ability by paying 300 life points. I can bright back Rainbow Pup to the field. Also thanks to Sky of the Rainbow Rainbow Fairy Dragon and Rainbow Pup get an extra 500 attack points." I told Kalin

**Rainbow Fairy Dragon: 3400**

**Rainbow Pup: 1900**

"Now Kalin Rainbow Fairy Dragon will attack your Infernity Destroyer!" I told him

"Oh no." Kalin Muttered

"Rainbow Fairy dragon Attack with Rainbow Shine!" I ordered

Rainbow Fairy dragon lifted it's fairy like wings letting the sunlight shine through them making a rainbow beam hitting Infernity Destroyer destroying him.

"Don't forget that when Infernity Destroyer is destroyed you take 1600 life points." Kalin told me

**Kalin: 2400 **

**Sienna: 2100**

"I'm not done Kalin I active Light Upgrade! With this I'll give it to Rainbow Pup and extra 1000 attack points." I told him

**Rainbow Pup: 2900**

"Crap." Kalin said

"That's right Rainbow Pup attack with Rainbow Claw on Kalin!" I shouted

Rainbow Pup's claw's grew with rainbow tints to it and slashed Kalin's chest.

"Ahh!" Kalin cried out from the attack

**Kalin: 0**

**Sienna: 2100**

He knelt down on one knee as the holograms disappeared. Yusei and I walked over to him.

"Kalin?" I asked

He started to laugh. it surpered Yusei and myself as he stood laughing.

"Man Sienna I'm happy that you haven't lost your touch." Kalin said

I smiled at him, yusei chuckled next to me.

"That's good." I smiled

"Alright you two we got a an other turf battle towmarrow so be ready." Kalin said walking off.

I sighed and felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Yusei asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to rest for at least one day." I told him

"True." Yusei agreed

It was getting late so Yusei and I both said good night and went home. I pushed my duel runner to Martha's. Once I got there I hid my runner behind Martha's and walked into the front door.

"About time you got home."

I turned to see a women in about her 50's, she had light brown skin, grey eyes, black hair to her shoulders, wearing a red dres with a white part on to and a black part of the neck, she also wore a blue pendent, black pants, and black shoes.

"Martha." I said

"Sienna it's late and you have choirs to do." Martha told me

"Sorry Martha." I appologied

Martha walked over to me, smiling at me.

"Get inside and start working." Martha told me

I walked inside and started to do the dishes. Once I was done I walked up stairs and changed into my night wear. I blew out my candle and went to bed. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead before I drifted off.

"Good night Sienna." Martha's voice

I drifted off to sleep, hearing a soft breeze outside.

* * *

End of the chapter.

Okay guys I've been getting a questions about this story. And the reason why Sienna like's Rainbow's is because of Her deck that she won from a contest. Also I will not make any pictures because I have other things to do. SO please just read the story and enjoy it.


	10. Turf Battle: Team Black & Blue

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 4

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Turf Battle: Team Black & Blue

* * *

"That's for the meal Martha I've got to go." I told Martha.

I headed for the door to run out.

"Be careful and make sure you tell the boys that too!" Martha shouted.

"I will.".

I bolted out the front door, I had over slept and Martha wanted me to have a good breakfast. I ran to team Black and Blue's place, an old run down office building.

"Sienna!" A male voice called.

I turned to see Crow running at me. I stoped outside the door's of the Black and Blue place as Crow stoped next to me.

"Over slept too I see." Crow joked.

"Yeah I did." I smiled.

We both walked in to see Kalin, arms crossed and a very angry look on his face.

"What took you guys so long?" Kalin nearly shouting the question.

"Sorry Kalin Martha wanted to make sure I was well enough for this." I told him.

"And I was just tired." Crow told him.

"It don't matter Yusei and Jack are already in the basement looking. Crow you stay down here, Sienna you go up stairs to the top floor." Kalin ordered.

"You got it." Crow said.

"Right." I agreed.

Kalin ran ahead of Crow and myself. Crow gave me a high five before turning to a door. I ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Ahh!".

"Kalin!" I shouted.

I got to the second floor where Kalin was going to be. I didn't see him.

"Kalin!" I called out.

I reached Kalin's floor to see one of the other team on top of him. Kalin wiped his face which was dripping some blood. I ran over and punched the guy in the jaw sending him to the other wall. I bent down to Kalin and helped him up.

"Kalin are you okay." I asked him.

"I'm fine thanks Sienna." Kalin told me.

He turned to the other guy.

"You creep sneaking up on me like a coward." Kalin told him off.

He turned back to me.

"Sienna go on and find other people I've got this guy." Kalin told me.

I nodded and ran off to my floor. Once I got to the top floor I looked into one room and closed it when no one was there.

"Hey are you one of the other team?".

I turned to see a small boy. He looked to be 10 with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a brown outfit that covered from his neck down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Then I became almost like a concerned friend.

"Listen Kid you should leave this place isn't for little kids. You should go home." I told him.

"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped.

I looked at him.

"Why not I'm older then You." I snapped back.

"Because I'm the boss,The name is Hiroyuki and Leader of Black and Blue." He told me.

That took me off guard.

"What a little kid like you is the boss of team black and blue?" I asked.

"That's right. Now let's duel!" Hiroyuki shouted.

He pulled out his duel disk and got ready. I got in my stance and was ready myself.

"For this duel we both have to draw two cards instead of one for the draw faze." Hiroyuki told me.

"Fine by me." I told him.

"Let's duel!" We said at the same time.

**Hiroyuki: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"Lady's first." I said drawing two cards.

"I summon Rainbow Crystal Tiger to the field." I said slapping a card down on my duel disk.

A white tiger with rainbow stripes and crystal like features on it's side appeared in front of me.**(1200/1000)(3) **

"I'll end with two face downs." I told Hiroyuki.

"My move then." Hiroyuki said drawing his two cards.

**Hiroyuki: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"First off I'm setting this monster face down and then these two face down cards." Hiroyuki told me.

"My turn then!." I shouted drawing two cards.

**Hiroyuki: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"First off Hiroyuki I summon Rainbow Warrior to the field." i told him slapping a card down.

A knight appeared with Rainbow armor and a sword that was white at the handle. **(1800/1200)(4)**

"Next here is a little number I like to call Sky of Rainbow!" I shouted slapping a card in the hidden wing.

The area became the sky with rainbows all around.

"Now thanks to this little spell my monsters get 500 ATK and DEF's points." I told Hiroyuki.

**Rainbow Warrior 2300/1700**

**Rainbow Crystal Tiger 1700/1500**

"Now Rainbow Warrior attack Hiroyuki's Face Down Monster!" I shouted.

An insect appeared with a chain saw face for it's pincers**. Chainsaw insect (ATK. 2400/Def.0)**

The monster disappeared and my knight came back next to my tiger.

"Now Rainbow Crystal Tiger Attack!" I shouted.

My tiger jumped and came at the boy.

"I activate my trap card Defence draw." Hiroyuki told me.

A purple/pink card poped up and showed me the design of a monster being attacked but someone was drawing a card.

"With this I don't take any battle damage and I get to draw one card." Hiroyuki told me.

"Not bad boy." I told him.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." I told him.

"Fine my turn. I draw." Hiroyuki said drawing two cards.

**Hiroyuki: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Hiroyuki said.

"Alright My turn. I draw." I said drawing two cards.

**Hiroyuki: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

"Okay Hiroyuki I activate my face down Double Summon!" I shouted.

My face down card showed itself in a bright light.

"Now I can summon two monsters these turn." I told him.

"SO I summon Rainbow Pup and Rainbow Crystal!" I shouted.

A small white puppy with rainbow stripes appeared next to my knight. **(1400/1200)(3) **

Next to my tiger a crystal that looked like a crystal. **(** **ATK/DEF: 1400/1200)(3)**

"Now Hiroyuki I'm synchro summoning my ace monster." I told him.

"Ace Monster?" He shouted.

My warrior turned into green balls of light while my pup turned into three white balls of light.

"When the light hits the earth a Rainbow is formed, I Synchro summon RAINBOW FAIRY DRAGON!" I shouted throwing my hand up.

The light disappeared, a white dragon appeared next to me. It's wings were fairy like rainbows, golden horns on it's head. **(2900/2800)(7) **

"Now thanks to Sky of Rainbow my monsters get a power boost." I said.

**Rainbow Fairy dragon (3400/3300)**

**Rainbow Crystal Tiger (1700/1500)**

**Rainbow Crystal (1900/1700)**

"Wow." Hiroyuki awed.

"Now Rainbow Crystal Tiger take out his face down!" I shouted.

My tiger sliced through his card showing an orange frog.

**Poison Frog (100/100)**

It pixalted away.

"Thanks to Poison frogs ability I get to draw an other card." Hiroyuki said drawing an other card.

"Well I activate my face down card Light Upgrade to give my Crystal a 1000 attack bonus." I told him.

**Rainbow Crystal (2900/1700**)

"Now Rainbow Fairy Dragon Attack Hiroyuki Directly!" I shouted.

Rainbow Fairy dragon lifted it's fairy like wings letting the sunlight shine through them making a rainbow beam hitting Hiroyuki directly.

**Hiroyuki: 600**

**Sienna: 4000 **

"Now Rainbow Crystal end the duel with Crystal pound!" I ordered.

The crystal hit Hiroyuki on the chest.

**Hiroyuki: 0**

**Sienna: 4000**

As the holograms faded I walked over to Hiroyuki and knelt down to his level.

"Man your good. The others picked me because I was the strongest I hope they can forgive me." Hiroyuki told me.

I patted his head and smiled.

"Of course they will Hiroyuki." I smiled.

Hiroyuki smiled and ran off. I stood up and walked down the steps to see Crow and Jack coming up.

"Sienna!" Jack's accent shouted.

I look at them and smiled.

"All is good guys I took out the leader." I told them.

"That's good...wait was that little kid the leader?" Crow asked me.

"Yes his name is Hiroyuki." I told him.

"But he was just a kid." Crow said.

"Age don't matter just skill." Jack told Crow.

"Come on guys stop fighting." I told them.

"Alright, Sienna we'll stop. Come on Yusei and Kalin are waiting for us back at the base." Crow told me.

The two of them ran ahead of me I followed after them but then I was grabbed right when I was leaving the building.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted struggling.

Crow and Jack turned to see me being held back. Right when they turned I felt something stab my arm. I looked down to see red salty blood running down my arm.

"Sienna!" Jack shouted in fear.

"Hang on!" Crow shouted.

My attack started to pull me back into the building. I stopped on my attacks foot and grabbed his arm off of my waist and threw him with all my might over my shouder into the dirt in front of me. I ran past him to Jack and Crow to run.

"See I told you that was a good thing to have learn to fight." Crow said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jack let's go before he comes too." I said.

Jack and Crow nodded and ran. I followed behind but I looked back one more time at the man to see his uniform. I nearly froze when I saw it. It was the Arcadia Movement Uniform! I ran after Jack and Crow back to the hang out. Once we all got there Yusei and Kalin were around a map of satlite.

"Alright we got that area too." Kalin said as he turned to me."Thanks to Sienna."

I blushed as Crow elbowed me.

"I still can't believe that the leader was a little kid." Crow said.

"Well as long as Satlite can be one we need to take out all the leaders." Jack said.

"Kalin I heard you got attack you alright?" Yusei asked.

"That little puck snuck up behind me!" Kalin shouted.

"But are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine I beat that guy to a pulp." Kalin said.

Next to me Crow chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kalin asked.

"I just feel bad for the guy that you beat to a pulp." Crow chuckled.

I elbowed him in the gut and glared at him.

"Let's all just go home guys." I smiled.

"I'm with Sienna it's been a long day." Jack agreed with me.

"Alright good night everyone see you tomarrow." I said turning to leave.

"Sienna." Jack called.

I stoped and looked over at them.

"Are you alright from that person attacking you?" He asked.

"What!" Yusei shouted the question.

"You were attacked!" Kalin shouted.

"I'm okay no big deal." I smiled.

"No big deal! Sienna you could have been hurt or worse!" Kalin shouted.

Then Kalin saw my arm that I had forgotten about.

"SIENNA YOUR ARM!" He shouted.

I glanced down at my arm and pulled in front of me.

"I'm fine Kalin don't worry about me." I told him.

"Sienna." Yusei called my name.

I turned my face to him.

"Sienna just tell us if your in trouble okay?" Yusei told me.

"I hear you Yusei." I told him turing away. "but I'm not."

I ran down the stairs to the lower floor and walked outside. I held my are close to me as I watched the red liquid leave my arm.

_"The Arcadia movement tried to kidnappe me. Why didn't I remeber it?" _I thought

"SIENNA!"

I turned to see Crow running over to me.

"Hey Crow what's up?" I asked.

"Well How about coming to my place to see your arm." He said.

"Thanks Crow." I smiled.

Crow and I walked back to his place together. Once inside his home Crow motioned for me to sit on his bed. As I sat he grabbed the first aid kit and started to wrap my arm.

"It's not bad." I told him.

"No but what was with that guy attacking you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Sienna are you in trouble?" Crow asked.

"NO!" I shouted not meaning to.

"Easy there Sienna." He said.

"Sorry Crow..." I fell into silece.

As Crow finished my arm he hit my shoulder. I looked at him with wide I wonder.

"Don't worry about Kalin. He's protective of you because your our girl." Crow smiled.

"Your girl?" I asked.

"Well remember the day you came into the Enforcers?" Crow asked.

I nodded. I joined because Yusei asked them if I could.

"Well after we said yes Kalin turned to us..." He began

_*flashback*_

_"Okay guys we need to make sure Sienna's safe she might be a good duelist like Yusei said but she's still a girl." Kalin told everyone_

_"So what a girl with a deck doen't need bodygaurds." Jack snaped_

_"That may be true Jack but Sienna is all that great of a fighter." Yusei told them._

_"What?" Crow asked. _

_"Yeah I know right. She might act tough but she's not." Yusei told him._

_"All right men she's part of the team now so that means she's our girl to protect." Kalin told everyone._

_They heard a crash and ran outside to see Sienna dueling another duel gang member from a different group. She was thrown back by a move and on the ground in pain. Yusei ran over to her._

_"Sienna are you alright?" He asked._

_"I'm fine let me just wrap up the duel." Sienna smiled._

_*end of flash back* _

"And you know the rest." Crow said.

I didn't know it but when Crow placed a finger to my cheek to wipe away something. I saw that I was crying. I haven't cried in a while in front of any of the team thinking it made me weak. Only then did Crow Surprised me by hugging me. I held on to him crying into his shoulder. He rubbed my back up and down tring to calm me down as I cried a river. After an hour I stoped and looked at Crow.

"Now you better go home before martha kills yeah." Crow told me

I waped my left over tears and nodded. I stood up and kissed Crow on the cheek.

"See you tomarrow Crow!" I shouted and ran to Martha's

I got to Martha's to see all the kids playing outside. Martha walked up to me with her sweet smile.

"Sienna go get some rest." she told me.

I smiled and nodded and walked into the home to my room.

* * *

End of chapter!


	11. Seeing an old friend

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 5

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Seeing an old friend

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling really sad. I then looked at the clock to see why I was. On the calender a date was circled and I hung my head for a moment.

_"Jenna." _I muttered.

I walked out of Martha's not in my Enforcer's outfit but in my steet cloths. A white T-shirt under a White jacket with tie-die stars zipped up to my chest, a black belt held up my blue jeans, and motorcycle boots. On my belt my white duel deck holder, and in my hands a 12 white roses.

"Come home soon before the rain hits!" Martha shouted out the window as I walked to the gate.

"Yes Martha!" I shouted back.

I walked by myself in the cold morning air. Jack, Kalin, Yusei, and Crow didn't even know why I came out here ever year on this day. I kicked a rock along the side walk and looked on to see a little boy and girl playing. Tears formed behind my eyes before I continued to walk on.

"Sienna!"

I spun around to see the guys in their Enforcers outfit. As quickly as I could I hid the rose's behind my back and smiled at them.

"Hey guys."I smiled.

They walked up to me and smiled.

"Where are you off to?"Kalin asked.

"Oh out." I shruged.

Crow tried to look behind me but I wouldn't let him.

"Okay what's behind your back?" Crow asked.

_"Oh crap!" _I thought.

"What are you talking about Crow?" I asked.

"Sienna we can see that you are going somewhere now where!" Jack shouted.

I felt defated. The guys wouldn't stop until they knew so I pulled the roses forward.

"Who are these for?" Yusei asked he sounded hurt.

"Follow me and you will know." I told them.

I walked with the guys at my side as I took a deep breath.

"When I was little before I meet you guys. I had a friend name Jenna." I told them.

"Wow Sienna Jenna I would get confused." Crow said.

"Any ways Jenna and I were best friends until..." I stoped talking for a moment as tears fell.

I also stopped walking and looked to the roses. They guys stoped in front of me and looked back.

"What?" Kalin asked.

"She was Killed by her father!" I shouted out tears rolling faster down my face.

I could tell they guys were shocked by how I heared Kalin, Jack, Crow, and Yusei gasp. Yusei walked back to me hearing my tears. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as he wipped the tear's from my eyes.

"Don't worry Sienna. You got new friends." Yusei smiled.

"Yeah We know that she was your first friend and all but you got us now." Kalin told me.

"Yeah don't forget about us Sienna." Jack said.

"Let's go to Jenna's grave together." Crow said.

I snaped my head looked over to him.

"Crow that's a brilient idea." Kalin told him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing my friends, my family all told me that they wanted to see Jenna's grave. I nodded a smile and walked with Yusei on one side of me. I could see the graveyard from where we were as we walked. I had given they guys 4 roses each for them to put on Jenna's grave. As we entered I took the lead to Jenna's grave. Once we were over the top of it I looked down at the engraving.

_Jenna Rose _

_Died at the age of 8_

_A loving friend._

I felt an other tear fall as I set my rose down on her grave I sat above her tombstone.

"Hey Jen...I brought some friends with me this time." I talked to her.

Yusei knelt down and placed his roses next to mine.

"That's Yusei Fudo Jen...He's a good friend of mine that took me to Martha's." I introduced him.

"Hello Jenna." Yusei said.

Jack set his roses down.

"I'm Jack Atlas Jenna, I'm glade that you were Sienna's friend." Jack introduced himself to the gravestone.

I smiled at Jack as he and Yusei sat by me in the grass. Crow placed his flowers down.

"Hiya Jenna I'm Crow. Sienna was lucky to have had you Jenna thank you." Crow smiled and walked behind me.

Kalin was the last to place his flowers down.

"Hey there Jenna. I'm Kalin. I wish you luck up there Jenna and we'll watch Sienna after all she's our girl." Kalin smiled at me.

_"Our girl." _I thought.

Just like Crow had said I was their girl. For the next hour Yusei and Crow dueled while Jack and Kalin watched. I talked to Jenna during the whole time. I wiped away a tear drop but then Crow ran over.

"It's beginning to rain let's Bolt." Crow told me.

"Okay. Well Jenna I'll see you again I promise." I told her and ran off back to martha's.

Little did I know back then I wasn't coming back to vist again.


	12. Turf Battle: Team NonSecurities

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 6

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Turf Battle: Team No Securities

(Yes I know this is after the other group but I want to speed things up some)

* * *

I couldn't believe that this was the last turf battle for the Enforcers to have all of Satilite safe. I gathered my stuff and ran out of Martha's home.

"Bye Martha I'll be back!" I shouted running as fast as I could.

I stoped outside of the hang out, panting like crazy as Kalin and Yusei walked out.

"Hey Sienna you ready?" Kalin asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

Once Jack and Crow came we all walked to our next battle. Team Non-Securities.

"Okay, this is it!" Kalin said. All five of us – Kalin, Jack, Crow, Yusei, and myself – were grouped outside of the old abandoned warehouse.

Team Non-Securities was in there. I was ready.

"This is going to be fun." I smiled standing between Yusei and Jack.

Kalin turned to us his duel disk ready.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"You know it Kalin." I told him.

Yusei and Jack got in front and kicked the fence down. Man some times I wish I could do something like that.

"Okay then Let's go." Kalin shouted running in.

"Hey Wait for me!" Crow added.

Yusei, Jack and I nodded before entering. Jack went on a head before Yusei did. Yusei stood by me a long time worry across his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Then a rumble came from above and Yusei looked up. The Celing above me was breaking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him as the ruble fell where I once stood. I laied on Yusei shaking as he sat up.

"Sienna." Yusei called my name gently.

I looked at him still holding on to him for dear life.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes..Thank you Yusei." I told him.

He stood up and help me stop shaking.

"Okay I'm going to help Kalin you stay here for a moment." He told me.

He ran off as I stood there breathing easly. Then ran after him.

* * *

"ATTCK RAINBOW FAIRY DRAGON WITH RAINBOW SHINE!" I shouted

My two oppent's life points went to zero and the holograms faded. I quickly jumped over them and ran up the fight of stairs.

"AHH!" I heard a scream

"NO!" I shouted and opened the door.

I saw Kalin was hunched over the side of the building, a broken metal railing on each side of him, and seemed to be struggling with something. My mind immediatly thought of where Yusei was.

"Yusei!" he yelled downwards. "Hang in there! I'll get you back up here in no time!"

"Kalin!" I heard Yusei, his voice muffled, call back up.

I held back a scream when Kalin nearly lost his positon.

"It's not working! Just let go!" Yusei yelled. "Keep this up and you'll fall too!"

"Are you nuts?" Kalin cried. "I can't just leave you! No way!"

Kalin slipped again this time fearther to the edge.

"I'm…DEFINITELY…not letting you…go! You're my…GRAAAH!...friend!" Kalin growled out.

I stood there watching when a chuckle, an evil chuckle, caught my attention. I saw it was one of the other team. The leader, Gushizawa.

"Well, isn't that precious!" he sneered at my friends, not noticing me. "You two just warm my heart. I never thought that trap would actually work, but it snared both of you! Just smashing! But I wonder how much longer you can continue this little game of friendship…all I have to do is hurt you just a little to get you to let go, am I right?"

He cross the metal bridge connecting the two buildings, slowly going to Kalin and Yusei. Kalin Growled at him there was nothing else he could do.

"Let go, Kalin! I'll be okay somehow!" Yusei cried.

"I'll _never_ let go…" Kalin grunted. "…even if it means the end of me!"

That did it for me. I ran over and got right in front of Gushizawa and flung my arms to the side of me blocking his path.

"You'll have to get though me first to get to my friends." I growled.

"SIENNA!" Both Yusei and Kalin shouted.

"Oh so you want to help your little friends fine then If you duel me then you have to cut your life points in half." Gushizawa told me.

Half of my life points man this guys just wants to win.

"Sienna!" Kalin cried.

I glanced over my shoulder meeting Kalin's gaze. I saw hope, trust, and down right faith in me.

"We're okay here, I've got this! Just put that guy in his place! I wish it could be me, but…I've got my hands full, so to speak!" He told me.

I Smiled and nodded. I pulled out the clip attached to my duel disk by Yusei and threw it onto Gushizawa's which locked into place.

"You got your self a deal Gushizawa." I told him.

"Fine then." Gushizawa told me.

We both drew 5 cards from our decks.

"DUEL!" We shouted

**Sienna: 2000**

**Gushizawa: 4000**

"I'll go first!" He shouted. "I draw!"

I watched as he drew his 6th card, but by his face he has a bad hand like me.

"I set one card face down to end my turn." He told me.

"Fine I draw!" I shouted.

**Sienna: 2000**

**Gushizawa: 4000**

"I summon Rainbow Warrior to the feild in attack mode." I told him.

A knight appeared with Rainbow armor and a sword that was white at the handle. **(1800/1200)(4)**

"Next I play this the feild spell Sky of Rainbow." I told him.

The area became the sky full of Rainbows.

"With this my monster get's 1000 extra attack points." I told him.

**Rainbow Warrior: 2800/1200**

"But I'm not done. I activate pot of greed now I can draw two cards." I told him and drew 2 more cards.

"Now I play double summon. To bring out this monster I just got my Rainbow pup." I told him.

A small white puppy with rainbow stripes appeared next to my knight. **(1400/1200)(3) **

"And thanks to Sky of Rainbow Rainbow Pup gets an extra 1000 attack points." I added.

**Rainbow pup: 2400/1200**

"I guess these duel was over before it started go Rainbow Warrior attack Gushizawa directly!" I shouted.

My warrior drew his sword and slashed Gushizawa across the chest.

**Sienna: 2000**

**Gushizawa: 1200**

"Now End this Pup attack him with Rainbow slash!" I shouted.

Rainbow Pup's claw's grew with rainbow tints to it and slashed his chest. The holograms faided and his duel disk broke. I smirked.

"Way to go Sienna!" Kalin shouted from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see he had pulled Yusei up. I sighed only to be yaked away. I looked back to see Gushizawa still hand my clamp and he was pulling me over the to the metal bridge.

"What in the world?" I asked.

Then I saw what he was doing. He pulled me close to him and picked me up over his head. I gasped in fear as he tossed me over the edge.

"SIENNA!" Yusei shouted.

"NO!" Kalin shouted.

I watched as I fell my friends fear in their faces. Then I saw Jack and Crow next to them wondering why they had shouted my name. Jack looked down to see me falling.

"SIENNA!" He shouted.

"NO!" Crow shouted as well.

I closed my eyes leting a tear fall.

_"See you soon Jenna." _I thought.

_"I think not." _

_"Huh?"_

I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Sky dragon above me she smiled softly not showing any teeth.

_"You are special Sienna. And a young girl needs your help. If I save you will you help her?" _She asked me.

_"Yes." _I told her.

_"DO you swear on your life?" _She asked again.

_"I Swear on my life." _I told her.

A bright light came from her so I had to close my eyes.

* * *

"SIENNA!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"CHECK HER PULSE!"

"WAKE UP PLEASE!"

I groaned in pain as i open my eyes to see Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin all around me.

"Sienna." Yusei said my name.

"Yu..Yusei.." I muttered.

I felt a hand on my neck to see Jack was looking for a pulse.

"J..Jack..." I muttered.

Crow looked at me in the eyes.

"Guy's her eyes are open!" Crow shouted.

"And her Pulse is fine!" Jack shouted,\.

Kalin got on top of me and looked me in the eye.

"Sienna?" He asked.

"Hey." I muttered.

Kalin imbraced me in a hug crying into my shoulder.

"Your alive." Kalin muttered.

Yusei hugged my right side while Jack hugged my left. While Crow hugged me from behind.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" They shouted together.

I Smiled at them.

"I'm okay guys..." I spoke to soon and fell asleep on Yusei's shoulder.

"Let's get her home." Kalin told the others.

"Right." They agreed.

They carried me home. While my deck was shineing bright with hope in my white deck box. I opened my eyes to the next day to see I was in my bed and the boys, All of them, where asleep on my floor.

_"Sienna?" _

I looked around to see my deck glowing and opened it up. When I did two of my monsters came out. Rainbow Pup and Rainbow Fairy. Rainbow Fairy was a little girl with rainbow wings and blond hair.

_"Hi." _She smiled

Okay I had to be dreaming still.

_"This is no dream Sienna when you swore yourself to Rainbow Sky dragon you were able to connect to the spirit world like the little girl. Now you can see and Here us." _Rainbow pup told me.

Oh great just my luck.

_"You need rest trust us when we say this okay."_ Rainbow Fairy told me.

I smiled at them and when back to bed my duel deck right next to me and my fairy and pup on top of me.

* * *

How about that! Sienna fell, almost died, then came back to life and can see duel spirits. Thanks for reading guy!


	13. Leaving the team

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 7

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Leaving the team.

* * *

Okay it has been a few days since our last turf battle duel. So today was normal at the start now here I am in a duel agenst Yusei. His Nitro Warrior against my Rainbow Pup who's in def. mode. Of course I had already beaten Jack and Crow, but some odd reason I could never beat Yusei. I looked at him as he smirked. I knew that smirk it was 'Your done.' smirk.

"Now Nitro Warrior special ability activates. You see after destroying a monster I can turn one monster from Def. Mode to Atk. Mode and Nitro Warrior can attack again." He told me.

My pup went from the light blue color to his normal colors.

"OH boy." I muttered.

"Now go Nitro Warrior attack Sienna's monster with Dynomite crunch!" Yusei ordered his monster to attack.

After my monster was destroyed the duel ended. Rainbow Pup's spirt sat by my legs. I sighed, Rainbow fairy sat on my shoulders as Yusei walked over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Let me see. I can beat Crow in 2 turns." I told him.

"Hey don't say that it was 5 tops." Crow added.

"I can beat Jack in 10 turns." I added.

"Huff." Jack huffed.

"But I can never beat you Yusei." I told him.

"Well I did help design your cards." Yusei said.

"True." I smiled.

I took off the old duel disk and set it on the table grabbing my deck out of it. I slipped my deck into my white deck holder and turned back to the guys.

"I'm going to go find Kalin." I told them.

I ran out and down three fights of stairs before leaving our hang out. That's when I saw Kalin dueling a little kid. He looked about Annie's age.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Kalin mocked him. "Is that all you've got? You're no match for me at all! You don't have any right to call yourself a duelist!"

The little boy began to cry. I couldn't believe it Kalin forced the kid into a duel.

"Crying won't make anything better!" Kalin yelled. "Now come on, it's your turn! Go on and bring out that pathetic little card I know you wanna play! It won't save you!"

"Kalin!" I shouted.

I ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

_"Sienna! Don't!" _Rainbow Pup shouted at me.

"Get out of my way!" Kalin shouted at me.

With a hard shove Kalin sent me to the hard dirt.

"EK!" I shouted.

A sharp pain came through my body as I hit the ground. I looked to see my left arm all bloody from a sharp rock I hit. I looked to see Kalin back to me continuing his duel. I ignored my hurt arm and ran into the building. I had to grab the door frame to stop myself from running into Jack, Crow, and Yusei.

"Hey Sienna." Jack smiled.

I was panting hard as they walked over to me.

"You okay?" Crow asked.

"Guys..." I began that is until Yusei stopped me.

"Sienna your arm!" Yusei shouted.

He took my hurt left arm and began to wrap it. I tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on me. Jack helped rip a peace of cloth to wrap my arm it. Crow faced me.

"What happened?" Crow asked.

"It's Kalin!" I shouted.

They all took a step back and looked at me.

"He's forced a little kid to duel. He shoved me when I tried to stop him." I told them.

"What?" Crow exclaimed. "Really? Kalin? We gotta go stop him!"

"COME ON!" I shouted.

I ran out side, Yusei to my left, Crow to my right and Jack behind me. Well Yusei was closer to me then the others. When we found Kalin, there were no monster holograms in sight – the duel was over. And judging by the look on that little boy's face, the outcome had been in Kalin's favor.

"You losers need to quiet hanging around in front of our hideout!" Kalin sneered, slowly walking towards the boy. With every step Kalin took, the boy took one back, fear evident on his tear-stained face. "Listen, if you're going to duel…duel with all you've got!"

"Kalin, stop it!" Crow yelled, reacting faster than we did. He ran over and rammed his shoulder into Kalin's back, knocking him away from the kid. "Hey, you!" he yelled at the boy. "Get outta here!"

The boy didn't waste any time taking off running away back towards the main part of town. My eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

"Whaddya think you're doing, Crow?" Kalin shouted angrily.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Crow yelled back as Jack, Yusei and I ran over.

Yusei kept one arm around my shoulder, the other hand resting on my other shoulder, holding me protectively as if he were afraid Kalin would hurt me again. I didn't think anything of it; there was no time.

"What do you think you're gaining by doing this!" Crow shouted His face turning red with anger.

Kalin retorted, "Weeding out the weaklings, that's what! And if anyone's not rolling with us, they're our enemies! How else are we gonna conquer all of Satellite?"

"You think we have to start hurting little kids like that, though?" Crow growled.

I could understand where Crow's motivation was, I mean he raised kids. I helped this was wrong.

"Yeah, we do!" Kalin answered. "We don't need ANY wannabe duelists around here, no matter how old they are!"

Crow fell silent, a look of both contemplation and disbelief on his face.

"…I thought dueling was about the ability to have fun whenever you want, no matter who you are. What gives you the right to take that away from any of us? Huh, Kalin?" He muttered.

"What?" Kalin exclaimed.

"I'm done," Crow stated simply. "I'm through with this team."

"What?" Everyone asked

"Crow..." I said his name pulling up a hand.

I droped my hand when he didn't respond.

"Crow…" Yusei trailed off. Crow turned around with a glance at me, Jack, and Yusei, but never Kalin, and walked away.

"Hey!" Kalin yelled after him. "I thought we were a team! Crow! You're just gonna turn your back on your friends like that?"

A dead silence hung in the air for a moment. Then Jack looked down, eyes obscured, and walked after Crow.

"Jack!" Kalin yelled. "Hey! Jack! Crow!" He turned towards Yusei, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

_"Did Kalin even care about me any more?" _I thought

"Yusei, we're a team, right? We're friends, right?" he asked desperately.

Yusei fell silent while I felt hurt.

"Friendship was a word I thought I used around You Kalin...But your not the Kalin I know." I told him.

Kalin looked at me like he just remembered I was there. I pulled Yusei's hands off of me and walked pass both of them.

"Sienna..." Yusei began.

I turned back to him seeing the same face as Kalin hurt. Yusei's eyes got larger as he saw tears roll down my face. I hadn't cried in front of him since we were kids. I turned back around and began to run my heart breaking every moment I did.

* * *

That's this chapter guys!


	14. Story of the past

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 8

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Story of the past

* * *

I opened my eyes from where I fell asleep which was at Crow's place. I sat up and looked aound. Crow hadn't come back yet. I walked outside to see a storm coming later. I walked over to my runner but Crow's Black bird was still gone. I didn't want to ride, I wanted to talk to Crow. I walked away and sat outside Crow's place.

"SIENNA!".

I looked to see Itsuki and Annie running over.

"Hey guys." I muttered.

"Hi did you sleep well?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. Um where's Crow?" I asked.

"I saw him at the end of the bridge." Itsuki told me.

I smiled an patted his head. I walked to the bridge and saw Crow at the end. I walked up the bridge and sat by him. He just looked at me not saying a word just a smile and turned back to the ocean. We just sat there. My arm start to sting just a little.

"Sienna do you remember the story about this bridge?" Crow asked.

"Yeah but not very good." I told him.

He took a deep breath and started the story.

"A long time ago, a man came riding into town on a very strange looking Duel Runner. He would come to this exact spot and just stare off into the distance towards the city. Every single day, without fail. He's just come and look."

Crow took over. "But one day, he stopped coming. He found a purpose in life. He knew he had to build a bridge to connect Satellite with the city…Daedalus Bridge. Everybody said it couldn't be done and that he was crazy for even thinking about it."

I looked down at the wooden planks of the bridge, tracing the spot beside me with my fingertips. "But he never gave up…those people who made fun of him at first gradually started thinking maybe, maybe he would finish it…for those people with no bright future, the bridge became their symbol of hope." I then muttered softly, "Our symbol of hope…"

"Unfortunately, some folks showed up that didn't like the idea of this new bridge being built," Crow continued. "Securities. Construction was stopped and the person who started it all hit the top of the most wanted list. Everyone gave up on the idea and said it was doomed from the start. They figured he'd get arrested. Eventually, Securities did catch up to him. He had two options…one was to turn himself in and spend his life in a cell…or he could turn himself into a living legend."

Together, just as we did when telling it to the kids, we said:

"_He chose to become a legend."_

"A legend not bound by common sense or any kind of powers…that's why he jumped," I said softly. "Nobody knows what happened to him after that."

"But if you really want to find him…"

"Just look in your heart," we finished together, finally turning to look at each other. It was quiet for a moment.

I hung my head. Crow looked at me to see I was crying again. Crow pulled me to his chest letting me cry on him. I wrapped my arms around him crying. He patted my back, and looked to te sky. He was acting like Yusei, Jack or how he did when I was upset.

"I want things to be normal." I muttered.

"I do too." Crow told me.

"Sienna! Crow!"

We both turned to see Annie running up to us.

"Annie what's wrong?" Crow asked.

"It's Kalin! He's taken on Sector Security!" Annie shouted.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"Sienna You find Yusei I'll go find Jack." Crow told me.

"Right." I nodded.

I turned back to Annie.

"Go home Annie." I told her.

She nodded and ran off. I ran off to find Yusei.

* * *

Short chapter!


	15. Kalin Aressted

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 9

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Kalin Aressted

* * *

I had to grab the door frame again to not run into Yusei. Only then did I trip and fell onto his chest, he caught me before we both hit the ground.

"Sienna what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Kalin!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"He's taking on sector Security by himself. He's at the old black and Blue hang out." I told him.

"Kalin..What were you thinking? I thought he was just going out for a walk." He told me.

"Well he wasn't come on." I said grabbing is hand running out.

"Sienna! Yusei!"

I looked to see Crow and Jack running over. They feel in beind Yusei and myself as we ran. I saw theold black and blue hang out surounded by sector security.

"Sienna you and Yusei slip in the back way Jack an

d I will take the front." Crow told me.

I nodded, this time Yusei drug me to the back and opened the door by kicking it. We slipped in and went up the two fights of stairs to the top floor. Yusei pulled me into his chest again as we rouded a corner and two sector security officers ran by. He peared around the corner and then began to walk holding my hand still. We stoped in front of a door.

"This must be it Sienna. I can hear Kalin's voice on the other side." Yusei told me.

I nodded but what I saw next stuned me. Kalin stood there and at his feet a Sector Security officer nocked out. I had to cover my mouth to hold back a scream. Yusei stared at Kalin with shocked eyes.

"KALIN." Yusei said in shock.

Kalin slowly turned to us with a smile on his face.

"Oh it's you guys." He smiled.

Slowly Yusei and I walked over to him. Yusei grabbed Kalin's arm and pulled him over the officer while I checked for a pulse. It was weak but I knew there was one.

"What are you thinking?" Yusei asked.

"What does it look like?" Kalin replied, as if the answer were obvious. "You know, I finally realized something…if we can defeat Sector Security, we'll really have conquered all of Satellite! Come on, guys, join me! Let's take these guys on!"

"Have you lost it Kalin." I asked.

He looked down at me. I looked up into his eyes they were cold, he wasn't the Kalin I remember.

"You are not thinking stright." Yusei growled at him.

"Let's just go-" I stopped midsentence as we froze in fear.

Sirens. Yusei peared out and came back in.

"A big group of Securities is heading this way!" Yusei cried. "Let's get out of here and head for the hideout!"

"Tsk!" Kalin scoffed.

Yusei ignored him. "Sienna, you and Kalin head back to the hideout straight away. I'll be right behind you as soon as I find Crow and Jack!"

"Can do!" I cried, grabbing Kalin before he could protest and practically dragging him down the fire escape stairs on the side of the building out the window.

As we ran Kalin ran next to me looking at my left arm.

"Hey Sienna.." Kalin began.

I looked at him as we ran. I saw the eyes of the Kalin I once knew.

"Sorry about your arm." He told me.

"It's okay le'ts just get out of here." I told him as we ran.

* * *

"Rats, Securities!" Kalin mumbled, walking around the table in the top room of our hideout, on which rested a map of who controlled which areas of Satellite. "And tons of them! They can't do anything without ganging up and bullying people!"

"Kalin you did worse then what they are doing." I growled.

Footsteps pownded out side the door. I got nervous when Yusei, Jack and Crow came in.

"I see you two made it back safely," Yusei said, sounding relieved.

"There's a whole lot of Securities out there, though," Jack said sensibly. "This is not a time to let our guard down."

"Yeah," Crow agreed. "We should just lay low until all this blows over."

"What?" Kalin fumed. "What are you talking about? I know we can't take them all on at once, but if we take them out little by little, we can win! We're the Enforcers! It should be no problem or us!"

Kalin grabbed my shoulders I slapped him across the face. He looked at me with shocked eyes so did Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Get this through your head Kalin! You almost KILLED someone! Also their are way to many Sector Secruity officers out there LOOK for you!" I snapped.

Kalin got up rubbing his cheek and turned back to the guys.

"Yeah! Don't go getting overconfident!" Crow said. "Sure, we're a serious team, but goin' up against all of them would just be suicide!"

"Well, we won't know unless we try!" Kalin retorted. "It's not like there's an infinite number of them, you know!"

Yusei walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders. Man I need to control my temper. I looked at Yusei who just smiled at me like I had done nothing wrong.

"We gotta think carefully before diving into a battle like this!" Crow continued. "The safety of Satellite is riding on our shoulders!"

Kalin just grunted, and Yusei was silent.

"Well," Jack finally spoke, "I think we should at least stay here today. If we're out and about, we could be spotted at any time."

I flinched, hearing the sound of sirens. They were louder than earlier…they were closer. They'd found us!

"No way!" Crow exclaimed, looking out the window. "Oh, man, there's a ton of Securities out there!"

"_We know you're in there!" _a voice, obviously belonging to a Security, echoed from outside. _"Come out peacefully with your hands up!"_

Jack said, "Looks like we've got no way out…"

Yusei was still silent, just looking down, seemingly deep in thought. Worried, I placed a hand on his arm; when he didn't respond, I drew it back, feeling a bit foolish.

"Well, you know what we've gotta do now," Kalin said. "Let's just take 'em out like I said! We can do it!"

"No, we can't…" Yusei muttered, startling me. "There's no way…"

"What?" Kalin growled angrily.

"Even if all of us fight, there's no way we can win this one," Yusei continued. "Things will get out of hand and innocent bystanders could get hurt. I have an idea…"

"Oh, really," Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And how do you propose to get us out of this one?"

"I can't tell you," Yusei replied. "Just trust me."

"Are you sure about this?" Crow asked skeptically.

"Why can't we just do this the easy way and take 'em by force?" Kalin asked.

"Because WE could DIE!" I shouted

"I'm gonna go with Yusei's idea, whatever it is," Crow said. "If we resist, you know the losses are gonna be huge."

"Yeah," Jack continued. "Even if we escape this time, we'll have an even _bigger_ mess to get ourselves out of next time."

Kalin grunted. "So what's the plan then?"

Yusei instructed, "Crow, Jack, Kalin…you three sneak out the back without the Securities noticing. Go to the bowling alley. I'll meet up with you there. Sienna, you come with me."

"So we're splitting up, then," Crow sighed, looking down, worry on his face. He looked back up. "Okay. Yusei, Sienna, don't go and get yourselves caught."

"Yeah, don't do anything crazy," Jack added.

Kalin said nothing for a moment. "…all right, fine. But you two better show up at the bowling alley later."

The three boys ran out of the room, leaving Yusei and me alone.

"Okay," Yusei said, looking at me. "Come with me, Sienna. I'll explain."

I followed Yusei to the bottom floor and he turned to me placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"Yusei what's wrong?" I asked.

I looked into his blue eyes to see sadness.

"Sienna...I'm turning myself in." He told me.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"If I say I'm the leader," he said, "they'll just arrest me and you guys can avoid trouble. When all the Securities are gone, go to the bowling alley and explain what happened."

"Please Yusei...Don't" I muttered tears forming in my eyes.

He removed one hand from my shoulder onto my cheek.

"You guys are all irreplaceable friends," Yusei said, looking straight into my eyes. "So I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you're safe. Our bond is the most important thing to me."

"And what do you think I thinking right now. You Yusei are my Irreplaceable first friend after Jenna's death. I can't lose you too." I said in half sob.

"And you do know what they will do to you turn yourself in as the leader of the Enforcers, they'll lock you up for life or _worse! _This may sound totally cheesy and stupid, and maybe I'm just being selfish, but I…I…I don't want to lose you!" I cried harder.

"You think this is any easier for me?" Yusei asked quietly. "I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to lose any of you. But this isn't about what either you or me want...your guys' safety takes top priority. I want you Safe Sienna."

I looked at him before hugging him. Cause this could be the last time I ever do. He rubbed my back, as he placed his chin on top of my hair.

"Sorry to make you the bearer of bad news, Sienna, but I need your help on this one…do you have my back?" He asked.

He grabbed my shoulders so I could face him.

"You know I always do Yusei." I told him.

He hugged me one more time and wiped the tears away.

"Good." He muttered

We walked out the door and were greeted by flashing red and blue lights sifting in through the windows, belonging to the Securities' Runners.

"As soon as they get me go to the others." Yusei told me.

I nodded still not liking the idea.

"I'm the leader of the Enforcers!" Yusei announced, addressing the ring of Securities spread out around the hideout. "I'm the one who attacked Sector Security! Nobody else had anything to do with it."

The Security guard who had been by the door said nothing.

"Well? Go ahead! Arrest me!" Yusei persisted.

The Security stepped forward. "You're right. Our orders were to capture the leader of the Enforcers…which is exactly why we don't need you guys anymore. Go home."

"What?" Yusei cried. "What are you talking about?"

The Security pointed over to the left. "Look over there."

Yusei and I both looked.

Held between two Securities was a struggling, fuming Kalin. I stared back at the Security questioningly, horror probably clearly visible on my face.

"By the way," he said, "we already sent the other two who were with him home. They tried to resist, but it was…futile. Like I said, we don't need you two, either, so scram!"

I made the later-known mistake of looking back at Kalin. He looked up then and met my eyes in a glare of pure hatred. He then switched it over to Yusei.

"Yusei!" he yelled. "You sold me out, didn't you? I can't believe you would betray me!"

"Kalin…no!" Yusei countered. "I didn't…I could never…!"

"Let's get out of here!" the Security we had been talking to ordered, and the other Securities began to move out, taking Kalin with them.

Now out of sight, I could still hear Kalin scream:

"_YUSEI! YOU TRAITOR, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Yusei was looking down, trembling.

"No…Kalin, I…"

Tentatively, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off, so I took his hand in my free hand.

I couldn't think of anything to say. What _could_ I say after that?

Even though the Enforcers had been able to conquer all of Satellite…that was going to be our final achievement together.

* * *

Yusei and I walked to Crow's who was waiting outside. He told us that Jack wasn't with him he had gone off by himself. So we slept at Crow's. Crow slept on the extra bed while Yusei and I had to share one. I rolled to my side so that Yusei couldn't see I was still up set. I geuss it didn't work by how he started to hum a soft tune. Slowly I fell asleep with Yusei next to me and my heart griving for the lost of Kalin.


	16. Sayer takes me

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Blast from the Past Part 10

(FYI guys in the Blast from the Past seires is when Sienna will be 17 so everyone else is 17 but Kalin and Jack)

Sayer takes me

* * *

_"Sienna…Sienna…"_

_"Huh? Who was that?"_

"_Sienna, can you hear me?"_

_I answered, "Yes, I can!"_

"_Ah…I see I've finally gotten through to you."_

_A bright flash of light surrounded me, and suddenly I was standing in a beautiful forest. Light filtered through the trees, casting the air around me in an emerald glow. A bright outline of a winged, but obviously humanoid, figure was in front of me. I couldn't look at her directly because of the pure white light she was giving off._

"_Where am I?" I asked her._

"_This is the Spirit World of all Duel Monsters," she told me. "This may all seem like a dream to you, but it's not a dream. It's real. This is where the spirits of the Duel Monsters live. They all used to live here in peace. But now, an evil presence is making its way ever closer to this world, trying to corrupt this land and control it for its own evil ways. What's more, it has the same fate in mind for the human world. If the Spirit World is overtaken, the human world will surely follow."_

"_What? What is this evil force? And how do I stop it?" I asked._

"_There is a girl in the human world who is the only person that can save this land. She is connected with the Spirit World and her pure heart can drive back the evil that threatens us. However, she is still young and does not yet have the courage she needs to face this evil alone. While not as powerful as she is, you also have a soul that is connected to this world. Please go and do whatever you can to aid her, and together protect this world from the evil that threatens to destroy it..."_

_The figure began to fade away._

"_Wait, don't go!" I cried._ _The figure brightened again._

"_Yes?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am merely a messenger of the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and have also pledged my service to you in your world."_

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon…? Who's that? And what do you mean by 'pledged my service to you in your world'?"_

"_All will be revealed in time, child…"_

* * *

"No!" I jolted up sweat poring down my face.

"WAAH!"

_Thud._

"Hey!" Crow groaned as he sat up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "What's up that made you scream like that, Sienna?"

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked touching my shoulder.

Crow got up and turned towards me, mouth open for an angry retort, but then he jerked back. "Whoa, you're sweating like crazy! Are you okay?"

Yusei placeed a hand on my forehead.

"Your not warm. Was it a bad dream?" He asked.

"It was just a dream." I said getting off the bed.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked.

"Yes Yusei." I told him.

After we had gotten up and at it, Yusei went out to go find Jack. I was going to go tell Martha what had happened, and Crow was going to scope out the area around our hideout and try to get the lowdown on what was going on with Sector Security and us.

"Alright, spill it!" Crow smirked as soon as we got outside. "You and me both know you're not really okay! Yusei may have let it go, but he's not as persistent as me!"

I sighed, aggravated. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," he crossed his arms smugly.

"Fine, then…" I remembered what that strange person had said in my dream, that it wasn't a dream at all. But I couldn't just come out and say that to Crow or he'd think I was nuts. "I had a really strange dream…"

"A dream, huh?"

"No, it wasn't a dream," I tried to ease into it. "I was in the Duel Monsters Spirit World and – "

"Okay, hold up," Crow interrupted. "I'm confused. You were in the _Spirit World? _Maybe it was some kind of message or somethin'." He laughed. "The Spirit World...meh, it's probably just a dream. There's no "world crisis" goin' on!"

Maybe he was right…maybe it had just been a dream. Or maybe I was just going crazy - all the stress of the past few days finally going to my head.

"Anyway," Crow changed the subject, "there sure are a lot of Securities around here recently. I don't know if they're after _us _specifically or not, but I wouldn't get too close to 'em if I were you. We'll find out where Kalin is and go talk to him after things cool down a bit. I don't know if there's anything we can even do, though…not to mention there's a lot of rumors about some weird guys roaming around…we'll have to be a lot more careful. Stay sharp, 'kay?"

"No prob!" I called after him as he began running east towards the other side of town. "Catch you later!"

"Okay, seeya!" Crow waved, and soon he was out of sight.

I started to walk back to martha's humming a tune.

"Excuse me."

I turned to see a man, he had weirdly-styled flippy auburn hair, and judging by the way he was dressed, was probably a city big-shot.

"I'm Sayer of the Arcadia Movement. I'd like to talk to you for a moment…do you have a few minutes?" he intro duced himself.

"Not really," I replied warily. "I'm in a hurry."

This "Sayer" character chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I know you've heard the rumors going around about us…but trust me, I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way."

"Arcadia? Never heard of it. So the rumor Crow told me was about you people, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I don't think you're as harmless as you say you are."

"But if we weren't, why would I have told you exactly who I was?" he countered. Darn, he was slick. "So what do you say? Will you trust me?"

"No," I answered icily.

I didn't trust him.

Sayer studied my eyes carefully. "I see… I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I suppose I'll have to take you by force!"

I rolled my eyes and thought nothing of it. He pulled out a card and held it up.

_"Mind Controle." _I thought

A sharp pain went through me as I fell to my knees. My duel disk dropping in front of me, holding my head with one as I reached for a card, but as I did he came up to me.

"There is no point struggleing, just come with me Quietly." He ordered in my ear

"My friends.." I whimpered

"Foget about them." He muttered

Sayer and I begain to walk as soon as I stood up. I staied three foot steps behind him as I walked away from there. My heart greaving so much that a silent tear went down my face Sayer not able to see. Itsuki saw a deck and duel disk when he looked he saw it was all 'Rainbow' monsters, He went running to find three boy's he knew would try and find the person he knew the deck belong to.

Itsuki ran into a building where Crow sat at the table on a computer.

"CROW!" the boy cried

Crow turned to the Itsuki, worry on his face at the tears in the boy's eyes. From the other side of the room Yusei looked at Itsuki with the same look.

"Itsuki what's wrong?"Crow asked stand up

Itsuki, hugged Crow around the waist crying his eyes out. Crow knelt down to Itsuki's level and hugged him back.

"Yusei look at them please." Itsuki begged the other boy by holding out the cards.

Yusei bend down, he held out his hand for the deck which Itsuki handed over. Yusei stood and turned the deck to the last card to see a Synchro monster. Yusei's eyes widen as he looked at it. It was a white dragon with rainbow fairy wings, golden horns and purple eyes.

"Rainbow Fairy Dragon." He muttered

Yusei knelt down to Itsuki's level.

"Where did you find this deck?" Yusei asked

Itsuki wipped his eyes, and made a motion to follow him outside. Yusei and Crow followed Itsuki to the spot where a duel disk was still left, Crow picked it up and looked at it. As he turned it a picture fell out, Yusei picked it up to see it was a picture of him, Crow, a blond haired boy, a Silver haired boy, and a light brown haired girl all smiling.

"Crow." He muttered

Crow looked at the picture and became heavy hearted.

"No. First Kalen now Sienna!" Crow shouted leting tears fall.

Yusei clenched his fist, He was going to find her even if it killed him.

"SIENNA!" Both he and Crow shouted my name.


	17. Ruinited with Yusei

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Runited with Yusei

* * *

I began to to wake up tears in my eyes.

"Sayer." Seira called.

Sayer groaned in exasperation. "We're going to need a more powerful regiment of brainwashing if the subject is to do our bidding. In order to strengthen the resistance when coming into contact with close friends…"

"Yusei...Jack...Crow.." I muttered.

"What?" Sayer gasped. "The effect is wearing off? Speed up the process! If the subject breaks free, things could get very messy! Increase the output! Make sure the brainwashing is never again reversed!"

"Sir!" Seira cried. "The subject's life signs are too weak! It's dangerous!"

Sayer growled. before I blacked out once again.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in a forest. Wait I knew the forest it was the forest from before. I followed the path to a town.

"Over there."

I looked behind me to see monkey's with staffs.

"Get her!" One shouted.

I turned and ran into a dead end.

"Psst."

I looked down to see a boy in a purple wizard outfit under a rock. I quickly got under the fake rock with him as the monkey's ran by. I got out first and pulled the boy out next.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome now you have to help me." The boy said.

"Of course." I told him.

"First off I'm Torunka." Torunka introduced himself.

"I'm Sienna." I smiled.

"Okay I need help saving my friend Luna." Torunka told me.

"Is she a girl with pig tails and a short sleeve jacket over a red shirt and shorts?" I asked.

"Yes." Torunka eyed me."How did you know?"

"I was asked to help and save her." I told him.

"Okay so here." Tounka handed me some cloths.

I got dress behind a stack of boxes. I folded up my acadia uniform and looked at what I was wearing. I was in blue jeans, brown riding boots, white belt, purple tank top under a rib change high white jacket and my brown hair into a pony tail. I walked out and looked a Torunka he was talking to a white tiger with rainbow stripes.

"Rainbow Crystal Tiger?" I asked.

The tiger looked at me and smiled.

"Lady Sienna." The tiger smiled.

I walked over and huged the tiger.

"It's good to see you, again." I smiled.

"Now listen to me Sienna in order to get to Luna we must work with Torunka." Rainbow Crystal Tiger told me.

"I was thinking that I was just going to go and save her." I told him.

Both looked at one an other then back at the three of them went to Zeman's castle, outside of the castle's gate. A monkey with a staff stood in front of the gate. I picked up a rock and tossed it at the mokey hitting him on the head.

"Nice shot." Tounka told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The three of us went into the castle.

"Okay let's split up. I'll go this way. Rainbow Crystal Tiger and Tounka go that way we'll meet up right here." I told them.

"Roger." Tounka told me.

The two walked off while I went through another set of doors. An other door was at the side.

"Luna?" I called.

"Hello?" A small voice called.

It came from the other side of the door. I bust down the door with my shoulder to see a girl about 12 with green hair in two pony tails, she wore a pink and yellow long sleeve shirt under a light pink short sleeve jacket, pink shorts and white and pink shoes. Her gold green eyes looked up at me.

"I'm here to save you." I told her.

Luna ran over and hugged my waist. I smiled and walked out the door way. Luna behind my left him while I walked ahead. I stood at the spot I told Rainbow Crystal Tiger and Tounka to meet me at.

"Where are they?" I asked.

I saw Tounka running with Rainbow Crystal Tiger next to him and a hurd of Monkeys.

"Oh Crud." I muttered.

I grabbed Luna and ran out the door. I ran into the forest with the other two behind me.

"They went this way!" I heard the monkeys.

The four of us hide behind a tree while they ran by. I set Luna back down and was panting.

"Man that was nuts." I told them.

"Lady Sienna you must return to your body." Rainbow Crystal Tiger told me.

I looked at him.

"He's right I'm being held at the Arcadia Movement building. Me and My Twin Brother Leo." Luna told me.

"Arcadia." I Muttered.

I looked back to her.

"I'm there too. I'll find you." I told her.

Touranka handed me a blue staff like the monkey's had.

"You can use that to get out of the room and help others." Touranka told me.

"Thanks." I hugged the little guy I turned my attention to Rainbow Crystal Tiger."You take care of him."

"I will Lady Sienna." He bowed to me.

I smirked and grabbed Luna's hand.

"Okay relax and we can leave the spirit world." Luna told me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in a room with a bed, a sofa and a giant glass. slid off of the bed and looked into the other room to see...Carly! She was pounding on the door.

"Someone lemme outta here! If I miss my deadline, my editor-in-chief'll blow his top! Jack, please save me!...Jack…" She shouted.

I grabbed the staff Touranka gave me and held it to the door. It opened and I walked out. I placed the staff in my belt and walked by Carly's door.

"Hey you! You got yourself out! Please Help me." Carly shouted.

I walked over, pulled the staff out from my belt and used it to open the door. Carly came running.

Oh, now I remember!" she cried. "But…why on earth was an Arcadia Movement duelist thrown into a cell? Oh, I smell a scoop! Time to get fact-hunting!" She turned and started running away, something fluttering out of her waist bag and onto the ground in the process. "Well, that's what I should say, but if I stick around here, I'm bound to get caught again! Anyway, thanks a million! See you around!"

"Your welcome!" I shouted.

I placed the staff back in my belt and looked down to see a peice of paper. I picked it up and read in big bold letters

"_Jack Atlas, the former king and Sector Security Director Goodwin are both originally from Satellite!"_

"Jack Atlas...As in my friend Jack." I muttered.

I pocketed the paper into my pants and walked on. I hid behind a statue as I saw one of the other Arcadia members walking around. As I pushed up aganst the Statue it fell over. I ran and hid behind the other one.

"Opps." I muttered.

The Acadia guy walked over and had his back to me. I ran across while I had the chance and came to an other door.

"Luna..." I said.

"Sienna?" A small voice call from behind it.

"Luna. Hang on I'll get you out." I told her.

I pulled the staff out from my belt again and open the door. I placed the staff back in my belt and saw Luna run out. I hugged the little girl.

"Oh thank you Sienna. I feel like your my body guard. You saved me in the spirit world now here. Thank you." She told me.

I looked at her face to face.

"It's fine. I'm happy to be your Body Guard. Now where is this brother of yours?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said turning down the hallway. "We were brought here together."

Shock came upon her face.

"Yusei!" She shouted.

Shock came on my face hearing his name.

"Luna!" A male voice shouted.

_"I knew he would come." _I thought.

Yusei hugged Luna and patted her back. After all this time I would have to but. What would I say or do? Would he still reconize me? Or any of the above. I stood up as the two of them broke their hug.

"Luna are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep. All thanks to Sienna." She told him.

"Luna..How do you know that name?" Yusei asked her.

Luna pointed up to me, making Yusei stand up. I looked strait into his Ocean Blue eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and looked closer into my Brown eyes.

"Hey...Yus...Long time no see.." I muttered.

A smile came upon his face and he hugged me.

"Sienna. I thought we had lost you." He muttered.

Tears formed in my eyes, I hugged him back rubbing my head into his cruke of his neck. He pulled away from me and looked around.

"I think someone's coming Let's hide in that room." He said.

The three of us walked back into Luna's room, and Yusei closed the door. I sat on the bed next to Luna while Yusei sat on the Sofa across from us.

"Sienna. What happened? You disappeared after Kalin was aressted." Yusei asked.

"Well..." I began.

"Wait. Yusei how do you know Sienna?" Luna asked.

"We grew up together in Satillite." Yusei told her.

"Yep." I nodded. "Anyway's Yus to tell you what happened Sayer took me when I was on my way back to Martha's."

I explained to him how he used Mind Controle on me to make me follow him out of Satilite. By the time I was done Yusei looked like he was going to kill Sayer.

"Yus, After we get Luna's brother you have to take them with you I'll Get Akiza." I told him.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I told him.

"Sienna I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again." He told me.

"And I'm staying with you." Luna said next to me.

I hung my head in deffat.

"Fine Come on." I said standing up.

I walked to the door when Yusei grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"I think you need this." He told me.

I looked in his other hand and nearly screamed. It was my deck my one and only deck. I pulled the Arcadia deck I hand on my left hip off and tossed it on the bed and took the other one from Yusei.

"I held on to it for you." He told me.

I kissed his cheek and placed my deck on my hip.

"Let's go." I told them.

The three of us went out of the hall way. On our way to find Leo, Akiza and beat Sayer.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people.


	18. Rescue

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own.)

Rescue

* * *

Yusei, Luna and I slipped out of the room and down the hall way. I knew that if those two were caught without someone with them we be busted. People passed us but didn't say anything. As I walked I saw two people that I thought should not have seen me. Okita and Liquid both where walking down the hall streight at us.

"Sienna." Liquid waved.

I waved back and stopped when they did.

"So you taking those two some where." Okita asked.

"Yes I am these guys are new here so I was showing them around." I lied.

"Well we're heading to our room. You'll be there later right?" Liquid asked.

"Sorry Sayer's got me on a new misson alone." I lied.

Man do I hate to lie. When I'm Lieing to people who welcomed me into their life I just can't. Okita and Liquid were very sweet to me and here I am leing to them. Man did I hate it.

"Oh well see you later then." Okita smiled before the two of them walked away.

I sighed and walked on. Despite the fact I was leaving to never return felt like a knot in my stomac. I'm guessing that Yusei and Luna could tell because as we walked Luna took my hand and Yusei held on to my shoulders. I smiled at the two of them and walked on. The hallway seamed to strech for miles until we all stopped in front of a door.

"Let's hope your brother's behind here Luna." I told her.

She nodded and stood back with Yusei. I pulled the staff from my belt and held it up to the door. I saw the door slide open so I put the staff back in my belt.

"How?" Yusei asked.

"I'll explain everything once we are out of here old friend." I told him.

Luna ran in ahead of the two of us to hug a boy with golden eyes, green hair pulled back into a pony tail, wearing a short sleeve light blue jacket over a shirt that was yellow and blue, light blue shorts held up by a blue belt, and blue and white shoes that matched Luna's only her's were pink.

"Leo." Luna said hugging him.

I watched as Yusei walked in and placed his hands on his shoulders. Yusei knelt down to his level and began to talk to him. I smiled, Yusei hadn't changed one bit over a whole year. Right when he stood up the door closed and locked. I slamed my fist on the door.

"Yusei! Luna! Leo!" I shouted.

"We're fine. Just Open the Door." Yusei said from the other side.

"Okay!" I shouted.

I pulled the staff from my hip only to be grabbed by boy and a girl from Arcadia.

"HEY!" I shouted.

They drug me into the room next to Leo's room. Yusei, Leo, and Luna saw me. The two tossed me in.

"Let me out of here!" I shouted as I pounded on the door.

"I don't think so." A cold voice said.

I knew the voice before turning. I turn to face Sayer.

"What did you do Sayer?" I growled.

"I'm not letting you or the little girl out of here. Not when I'm so close to reaching the Spirit World." Sayer told me.

"I'm never **EVER **let you go the Spirit World." I growled.

Sayer pulled a card out of his deck holder and held it up. The card was Meator shower. A gient fire ball was over his head. I still had the staff in my hands.

"And you will Never leave." Sayer smiled evilly.

As the fire ball came at me I pulled the staff in front of me and waited for it to hit me. When all of a sudden the fire ball stopped and the staff was glowing.

"What?" Sayer asked.

"My turn." I told him.

I moved the staff forward and shot it back at Sayer. He jumped out of the way and drew another card it was Mind controle. He had it, he was going to use it again on me.

"Sienna!" Yusei shouted.

The two arcadia members came back in and grabbed my arms stoping me from using the staff.

"You'll never leave." Sayer smiled evilly.

Tears rolled down my cheek.

"RAINBOW CRYSTAL TIGER!" I shouted.

My deck began to glow a bright white and a white tiger with Rainbow stripes came out and attacked Sayers arm that had the card.

"AH!" Sayer growled.

He dropped the card and the tiger jumped away. The tiger growled at the two members making them run off. Sayer back out of the room.

"This isn't over!" Sayer shouted.

He ran off. I walked out of the Room followed by the tiger.

_"Thanks." _I thought

_"Your welcome." _My tiger said as he disappeared.

"Sienna!" I heard my name.

I turned to see Yusei hug me. I felt my cheeks warm up. He pulled away and Luna and Leo hugged me.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm Okay." I told them.

"Where did that Tiger come from?" Yusei asked.

"My deck." I told him.

"You have a lot to explain Sienna." Yusei told me.

I nodded. He hadn't seen me in a while so I just smiled. I took his hand and kissed his cheek.

I turned and started to run off to find Akiza. I would have better luck alone then with them. I ran up the first fight of stairs to see Akiza dueling a Girl with black hair, bright blue eyes but the white of her eyes were black, she had to red marks under both her eyes, and a black and green cape outfit. The lady had a weird duel disk. Akiza didn't have her Black Rose dragon out and was to 1800 Life points. The lady had nothing on her feild and had 4100 life points.

"I will ask you ONE last time Black Rose. Where is My little Brother?" The woman asked.

"I DON'T know your Brother!" Akiza shouted.

I walked up behind her.

"Akiza." I called.

She turned to me and was shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I walked over and stood by her. A smile came upon my face.

"Sticking by my friends." I told her.

A loud boom came from the toop and we both looked to our left to see Sayer falling. I gasped I couldn't believe it. He had his duel disk on as he fell to the ground. Akiza grabbed the Railing.

"NO!" She Shouted.

"Well looks like I have to leave." The woman said befor turning at leaving.

I turned and watched her leave. I grabbed Akiza's hand.

"Akiza we got to get out of here." I told her.

But she staied their almost frozen. I tugged her away from the rail and down the Elevator. I watched as tears rolled down her eyes as we rode the elevator down. Once at the bottem floor I pulled Akiza outside where Yusei, Luna and Leo were waiting. Right when I pulled Akiza over to the steps a gient peice of cement hit behind us. I jumped and tripped back wards into Yusei's open arms.

"Got yeah." He smiled.

"I owe you one." I smiled.

He chuckled and helped me up.

"Come on we need to get you guys out of here." Leo said.

The 5 of us walked to the run down part of New Domino City were we stopped at a hotel like building. A man he had brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a white high collar shirt under a green vest, blue jeans and brown boots.

"Yusei." He called.

Yusei smiled and motioned us closer.

"Sienna, Akiza this is Blistar a good freind of ours." Yusei told us.

I stood by Akiza holding her hand still because she was shaking. I smiled to Blistar.

"Hey." I said.

"So that's the friend that you just had to save." Blistar said to Yusei.

"Yeah." Yusei told him.

"Is that the only reason?" Blistar asked.

Yusei and I blushed a soft shade of pink. We walked into the hotel Blistar pointed to one room for Akiza. I walked her to her room and sat her on the bed.

"Akiza trust me and get some rest please." I begged her.

She lied down on her side and nodded. I stood up to leave her and went to a room that I saw Leo come out of. I walked in to see Yusei, Blistar and Luna talking. when I walked in Yusei turned to me. He motioned me to sit on the sofa which I did and he sat right next to me. Luna stood next to Blistar and Leo sat in the chair.

"Sienna. I hate to ask you but please can you tell me what happened to you?" Yusei asked.

I smiled softly and nodded and began to tell them what happened.

* * *

Well sorry it took so long but the next chapter in an upgrade on the deck. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	19. Duel deck data base 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Deck Data base

(the deck is the same just added crystal to some of the cards)

* * *

Rainbow Wolf

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 500/300

Rainbow crystal kitten

Level: 3

Type: beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Rainbow crystal Warrior

Level: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1800/1200

Rainbow crystal Angel

Level: 4

Type: Winged-beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1600/1400

Rainbow Resinator

Level: 4

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1400

Rainbow Crystal Wolf

Level: 5

Type: Beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Rainbow Laserman

Level: 5

Type: Machine

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Rainbow crystal Magician

Level: 6

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

**Effect Monsters**

Rainbow Crystal Tiger

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Effect: When this monster is destroyed not only is all Damage 0 but the attacking monster is Destroyed as well.

Rainbow Crystal Cheetah

Level: 4

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

Effect: Let's you summon another monster with "Crystal" In the monsters name.

Rainbow crystal Skull

Level: 4

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1900/1800

Effect: let's you place one of your opponents monster in DEF. Mode.

Rainbow crystal Phoenix

Level: 5

Type: winged-Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

Effect: Discard one card and destroy any Trap or Spell card on your Opponets feild.

Rainbow crystal Fairy

Level: 1

Type: Fairy/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 100/300

Rainbow Crystal

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Rainbow Pup

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Rainbow crystal Unicorn

Level: 2

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1000/900

**Synchro Monsters**

Rainbow Crystal Unicorn

Level: 8

Type: Beast/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner By removing one Light monster from the graveyard, and your Opponents monster ATK drops to 0

Rainbow Sky Dragon

Level: 8

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2900/3100

Effect: 1 tuner+ 1 or more non-tuner,

~When an opponets monster is less than that monster is destroyed.  
~Pay 500 Life points and special summon Rainbow the sky Wolf in ATK  
~ If this monster is attacked by a trap or Spell card send one card to the grave yard to keep it in play

Rainbow Fairy Dragon

Level: 7

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2900/2800

Effect: 1 tuner+ 1 or more Non-tuner. Rainbow Fairy Dragon allows you to stop any attack by send one card to the graveyard. Pay 300 life points to bring back the Tuner monster from the Graveyard on to the field in DEF. Mode.

**Spells and Speed Spell Cards**

Sky of the Rainbow

Type: Field

Effect: When a Light monster is on the field it gains 500 ATK and DEF Points

Light upgrade

Type: equip

Effect: Equip this to any Light monster and it gains 1000 ATK points

Change Attribute

Type Normal

Effect: Can change the Attribute of any monster on the feild

_Fire: __Add an ATK of 300_

_Water: __Add an ATK of 500_

_Dark:__ subtract 1000 ATK_

_Light: __Add 100 ATK_

_Earth: __Subtract 300 ATK_

Trust of the Rainbow

Type: Quick

Effect: by activating this card during the battle and a monster with Rainbow in it's name is destroyed all Damage is 0

Crystal Trust

Type: Normal

Effect: When a Crystal monster is sent to the graveyard, Re-summon it with half attack points.

Double Summon

Lightwave Tuning

Pot of Greed

Monster Reborn

Natural Tune

Demotion

Synchro Boost x2

Monster Recovery

Speed Spells

Angel Baton

Speed Jammer x2

Wheelie Breaker

Dash Pilfer

Sonic Buster

Speed Energy

Half Size

Count Up

Gap Storm

Summon Speeder

Trap Cards

Thunder of Ruler

Crystal Guard.

Type: Quick

Effect: when a Synchro Monster is attack Crystal Guard will protect it from being destroyed. Half attack does go thought.

Rainbow Purity

Type: Quick

Effect: When a Rainbow Monster is destoryed

Synchro Material

Mirror Force

Defense Draw

Miracle's Wake

Destruction Jammer

Bottomless Trap Hole

Divine Wrath

Synchro Blast

Synchro Prominence

Synchro Stream

Negate Attack

Slip Stream


	20. Akiza

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Akiza...

* * *

"And so that's what happened." I told Everyone.

"You still didn't jump off you were thrown." Yusei argued.

I had just explained the day I was tossed off of that buiding last year I was able to talk to duel spirits. Also the reason why I was taken by Sayer was because I was conetcted to the spirit world. Yusei still couldn't believe what I told him about that day, the day before Kalin was taken, the day I almost died I'm able to be in the spirit world.

"Well that is quite a story." Blistar told me looking at me.

"Yeah." Leo said.

I looked mostly at Luna to see her scared face.

"Luna what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just thought that Sayer could've brain washed me too." She muttered.

I stood up and hugged her.

"No he wouldn't have. Because you have Yusei, and your brother." I told her.

"That's right Luna." Yusei smiled.

Luna smiled back as I stood up. Blistar walked over to me.

"Sorry but I Kind of need a favor." He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back.

He handed me a wrapped up cloth that was in the shape of a deck.

"I need you to get this to boot leg bartender." He told me.

"Alright I'll be back guys." I smiled taking the deck and running off.

As I walked around the rundown part of New Domino City I found Boot Leg's place. As I walked down to the place I gave the deck to the Bartender who smiled and told me to give Blistar his regards. I walked back to Blistars to see it was getting dark. I hurried inside to see nobody there. I picked up a note that Yusei had left me.

_Sienna, _

_Blistar and I are taking Leo and Luna home. Get some rest I'll be there later._

_Yusei_

I smiled and currled up on the sofa and fell fast asleep. I woke up to a funny feeling in my right arm. It was burning like how it did the day of the Fortune Cup. I walked out into the hall way and over to Akiza's room. I opened the door to see Akiza standing her arm glowing a symbole of a claw. She glared at me and pulled out her duel disk.

"Akiza?" I asked.

I will admite right here and Right now, I knew what I had felt back at Arcadia when I dueled her would be ten times worst this time around. I pulled out my duel disk and put me deck in it.

"Why didn't you let me DIE!" Akiza shouted the question at me.

"Because you are my friend." I told her.

"NO! SAYER WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!" She shouted slamming a card on the Duel disk making the furniture and other things but me go away from her.

"Akiza..." I began.

"No. IF you want Akiza then Duel me the Black Rose." Akiza told me

I nodded and got into my duel pose.

"If it will make you stop then I will duel you Akiza." I told her.

We both drew Five cards and looked at one an other.

"Let's duel!" We both shouted.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

* * *

Yep I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger.


	21. Trust me

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Trust me.

* * *

"I'll go first." Akiza told me as she drew her 6th card.

"I activate the spell card Double summon so I can summon two monsters this turn. So I summon Evil Thorn to the field in attack mode." Akiza slapped a card down.

A plant with a wilted flower and black oval-shaped ball with spikes appeared in front of her. **(1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300)**.

"And then I'll activate its special ability by sacrificing it and inflicting 300 points of damage to you!" She told me

"Oh boy." I muttered

he black spike ball bloated up and then exploded sending the spikes over to the other side. One hit me on my left leg making me fall to my knees hard. I pulled the spike out and grunted in more pain as I stood up.

**Sienna: 3700**

**Akiza: 4000**

"I'm going to make you feel the pain I did." Akiza told me.

"Now I special summon another Evil Thorns to the feild." She told me slapping down the other two cards.

"Next I normal Summon Twilight rose Knight" she said.

A small man with grey hair, green eyes, and in purple armor with a sword appeared of the field. **(1000/1000)(3)**

"Him again" I muttered.

"And thanks to His ability that I can summon any plant type mosnter from my hand. I summon Dark Verger." She told me

A plant with two eyes also appeard on her feild. (**2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000).**

"This can not get any worst." I muttered.

"Now I tune Twilight rose Knight, with both my Evil Thorns and My Dark Verger." Akiza told me

The Knight turned into three green balls while the others turned into while balls above Akiza's head.

"I'm the Black Rose. And I Synchro Summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Akiza shouted throwing her hand up in the air.

A black dragon with big red rose petals as its wings with black thorn whips appeared in front of Akiza. **(2400/1800)(7)**

"Oh Man. I just had to say something." I muttered.

"Now I equip Black Rose dragon with THorn of Malice." She told me.

Black Rose Dragon had black thorns poping out of it's body and longer thorn whips.

**Black Rose Dragon (3000/1800)(7)**

"I need to stop talking." I mutterd.

"But because I went first it's your turn after I put this card face down." She told me.

"Alright I draw." I told her drawing my 6th card.

**Sienna: 3700**

**Akiza: 4000**

I looked at my hand and pulled out a card.

"I also activate Double summon." I told her.

"So I summon Rainbow Pup to the field." I told her.

A small white puppy with rainbow stripes appeared **(1400/1200)(3)**

"Next Akiza I summon Rainbow Crystal Warrior to the feild." I told her

A Crystal like Knight appeared with Rainbow color rotating through and a sword. **(1800/1200)(4)**

"Now here I go Akiza I tune Rainbow pup with Rainbow Crystal Warrior to Synchro summon my monster." I told her

Rainbow pup turned into three green balls and Rainbow Crystal Warrior turned into 4 white balls.

"I'm your freind Akiza and This will show you I am." I told her.

"I synchro Summon RAINBOW FAIRY DRAGON!" I shouted throwing up my hand.

A white dragon with Rainbow fairy like wings appeared next to me. With a Magestic roar I knew I had my team back **(2900/2800)(7)**

*Yusei's POV*

After Blistar left and I couldn't take Leo and Luna home. I feared Arcadia might go after Luna again. So as we walked back to Blistar's A beautiful roar came from Akiza's room.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Come on." I told the two of them.

We ran into Blistar's home and up to Akiza's room. I opened the door to see Sienna dueling Akiza. Akiza had her Black Rose dragon out and Sienna had her Rainbow Fairy dragon.

"OH wow." Luna mutterd next to me.

I looked to see she was looking at Rainbow Fairy dragon. I guess it reminded her of Ancient Fairy dragon.

"Sienna." I called.

She stopped and turned to me.

*Sienna POV*

"Sienna."

I turned to See Yusei, Luna and Leo.

"Guys get out of here this duel is dangerous." I told them.

"No way Sienna we are staying by your side. " Leo told me.

"Guys." I started.

"No." Yusei said bluntly.

I turned back to the duel looking at Akiza. I pulled out an other card from my hand.

"I activate Sky of Rainbow." I told her.

The area became pure white with Rainbows around us.

"Here Akiza My dragon gain 1000 attack points." I told her.

**Rainbow Fairy Dragon (3900/2800)**

"Now go Rainbow Fairy Dragon Attack Akiza's Beast with Rainbow Shine." I told my dragon.

Rainbow Fairy dragon lifted it's fairy like wings letting the sunlight shine through them making a rainbow beam hitting Black Rose Dragon destroying it.

**Akiza: 3100**

**Sienna: 3700**

"Oh yeah!" Leo shouted.

"Not yet I send my Hedge guard to the graveyard to make sure Black Rose Dragon don't get destroyed. But it's going to be half of it's attack points." Akiza told me

Her Dragon returned to the field.

**Black Rose Dragon (1200/900)**

"Darn it." Leo cried.

"She almost got away." Luna said.

"Sienna and Akiza are going all the way." Yusei said.

"What?" Both asked.

"Sienna want to show Akiza that she is a friend and will do anything to help her. While Akiza thinks she has no meaning in life." Yusei explained to them.

I growled under my breath.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I told her

"My turn I draw." Akiza told me as she drew her card.

"Well Sienna remeber that card I put down?" Akiza asked me.

"How could I not forget." I told her.

"Well this is what it is. I activate Rose Flame." Akiza told me.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

"With this when ever a plant type monster comes to the field you get dealt 500 point of damage." She told me.

I bit down on my lip.

_"This can't be good." _I thought.

"Next I summon Violet Witch." Akiza told me

A woman in a purple cloak, with leaf sleeves, a staff and Grey skin stood in before her **(1100/1200)(4)**

"So now my Rose Flame activates." Akiza added.

Rose Petals that was in a stream of fire came rushing at me. With great force I was thrown back and hit a wall making me fall to my hands and knees.

**Sienna: 3200**

**Akiza: 3100**

"Sienna!" Yusei and Luna called.

I could here Yusei about to run over but I stood up and walked back to my spot in the duel.

"Sienna you don't have to do this." Yusei told me.

"I..have to. To help a friend." I told him.

"Sienna.." He muttered.

I staired at Akiza hurt but still standing tall.

"You see. I'm the black Rose everyone who helps me gets hurt but not Sayer. He was there for me." She said.

"No Akiza. Sayer was using you like he was me. He wipped my memory clean so I couldn't go back to my friends." I told her.

"Your wrong Sayer understood I activate Black Garden." Akiza told me.

"No! Akiza stop!" I shouted.

My Sky of rainbow disappeared and was replaced by Akiza's Black Garden.

"Wait what just happened? Why did Sienna's Sky of Rainbow Disappear?" Leo asked.

"Because Leo, Akiza activated her field spell black garden. When an other feild spell is activated when one is out of the field the first field spell is destroied." Yusei told Leo.

"Oh." Leo said.

I glanced up at Rainbow Fairy Dragon as the garden grew around us.

"Because you have a stronger monster Sienna. I guess I'll sop here" Akiza told me

"Alright akiza I draw." I told her drawing a card.

I looked at it and a smile formed on my face.

"Alright Akiza this is where I summon one monster that always was there for me." I told her.

"I summon Rainbow Crystal Fairy to the field in Def. mode." I said slaping a card down.

A little fairy girl in a rainbow outfit with Crystal wings floated by Rainbow Fairy dragon but she had a blue tint to her. **(100/300)(1)**

"What can that Thing do?" Akiza asked.

"Well Akiza She is a Tuner monster." I smirked.

Yusei gasped. Both Leo and Luna looked at him.

"What?" Leo asked.

"She's going to summon it." Yusei muttered.

"Now Akiza I tune Level 7 Rainbow Fairy dragon And level 1 Rainbow Crystal Fairy to form my Ace monster." I told her.

Rainbow Fairy Dragon turned into 7 white balls of light and Rainbow Crystal Fairy turned into one green ball of light.

"Akiza this will make you see the truth." I told her.

A bright light came from behind me.

"As I summon RAINBOW SKY DRAGON!" I shouted throwing my hand up.

A White dragon on all fours appeared. It's wings where made of Feathers glowing into Rainbow colors. It's eyes changed colors of the rainbow and it's tail had a feather like fin on it's tail. The dragon gently placed it's head on my shoulder making me smile. **(2900/3100)(8)**

"Rainbow Sky Dragon." Yusei muttered.

"Wow." Leo said.

"She's beautiful." Luna added.

Black vines went to attack Rainbow Sky Dragon.

"Now Akiza I know your Black Garden's effect will make her attack be half but by sending one card to the grave yard nothing changes." I told her while sending a card to the grave yard.

"No way." Akiza gasped.

"Now Akiza I pay 500 of my life points to Special Summon one monster And I Special summon my Rainbow Crystal Tiger." I told her.

A Crystal Tiger appeared next to me with Rainbow stripes. **(1200/1000)(3)**

**Akiza: 3100**

**Sienna: 2700**

"Now Rainbow Sky Dragon activat your other ablity and take Akiza's Dragon to the Graveyard." I told my dragon.

With A flick of her tail, Rainbow Sky Dragon hit Akiza's Dragon and made it pixellate way.

"I'm not done that wasn't my acutal attack it was her ability. Now this is my Attack. Rainbow Crystal Tiger get that Violet Witch." I told my Tiger.

Rainbow Crystal Tiger jumped over and bite down on the Witchs arm making her pixellate away.

**Akiza: 3000**

**Sienna: 2700**

"Now that Violet Witch is gone I can take one plant type monster 1500 or less attack points and put in in my hand." Akiza told me.

"Well Akiza here is my other attack. Rainbow Sky Dragon, Use Rainbow Gale and take a chunk out of Akiza's Life points." I told my Dragon.

Rainbow Sky Dragon lifted it's wings and sent some of it's feathers at Akiza. Akiza knelt down to her knees.

**Akiza: 100**

**Sienna: 2700**

"Akiza your my friend." I said.

"I'm..your friend." Akiza gasped.

"Yes." I smiled and started to walk to her.

I was limp doing so but I still did. I reached her and knelt down to her level. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She gasped and slowly wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"This duel still has one more round Akiza. It's your move." I told her.

She nods and took a card from her deck.

"I draw and end my turn." She told me.

"My turn then. Now By taking 500 life points I can Special Summon Rainbow Crystal Fairy to the field. So Akiza this is the end. Rainbow Crystal Fairy attack Akiza with Fairy's kiss." I told my Fairy.

Rainbow Crystal Fairy flew over and Kissed Akiza on the cheek.

**Akiza: 0**

**Sienna: 2200**

Once the holograms disappeared I felt Akiza cry into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered.

I patted her back smiling.

"Akiza Your my friend I can't be mad at you." I smiled.

Yusei, Luna and Leo walked over. Akiza and I stood up, as Luna and Leo hugged my waist. I smirked at them. Yusei hugged Akiza.

"You See Akiza we are all your friends." Yusei said pulling away from the hug.

Luna and Leo hugged Akiza's waist making her smile.I smiled at the 4 of them but then everything became blurry. I felt my body shut down as I fell forward. I'll I saw was Black.

*Yusei's POV*

As we were taking to Akiza I heard a grown come from behind me I looked to see Sienna's eyes close as she fell face first to the floor. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground and held her to my chest. I still felt her breathing, she just must be tired from the duel. I walked her over to Akiza's bed and set her down. I looked over her she had cuts all over her and a gient gash on her leg.

"I'll be back." Akiza said.

She ran off while Luna passed me the first aid. I wrapped her leg up after cleaning and stiching it. It was about 5 minuets later when Akiza walked back in with new cloths for her. Akiza set them down on a table next to the bed and motion Luna and Leo to leave with her. As the three left I looked back as Sienna. I still couldn't believe how much she had changed over a whole year. Her hair was longer and she had more grace then she did when I last saw her. Not to mention she's gotten better at dueling. Oh how I missed her, maybe Blistar was right when I went to save her, maybe it wasn't because I thought she was in danger I need her. I leaned over her face, softly kissed her cheek and smiled before leaving.

"Glade to have you back old friend." I smiled.

* * *

Yes new Chapter and boy did this take a while.


	22. The story of Two Dragons

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

The story of Two Dragons

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was still in the same room. I sat up on the bed feeling my acing body to see my Acadia uniform destroyed.I looked next to me to see some cloths. I smiled as pulled off my Arcadia uniform and slipped on a white spaghetti strap shirt, and blue jeans. I pulled on a white long sleeve jacket with black box's on the sleeves but it came only past my Rib cage. I slipped on black ridding boots. I pulled my brown hair to a pony tail and placed my white belt with my deck on my new pants.

Walking out I saw Akiza and Yusei talking. I didn't want to be rude so I silently walked by them to check on Luna and Leo. I walked into the other room of Blistar's to see Luna and Leo sitting on the Sofa doing nothing.

"Hey you two." I smiled.

"WOW!" Leo gasped.

"You look different." Luna added.

"Thanks guys. Actualy this is how I back home." I told them.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well Yusei and Akiza are talking if we should all go to Goodwin's place." Luna told me.

"Alright. Come on you two." I told them.

The three of us walked out of the room to see that Akiza and Yusei were done talking.

"Did you sleep well?" Yusei asked me.

"Yes I did Yus." I smiled.

Akiza walked over and hugged me.

"Thank you." She muttered.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"Sienna. I believe it's better for you to stay here." Yusei said.

I pulled away from Akiza and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"NO Way." I told him bluntly.

"Sienna Its way to dangerous." Yusei told me

"Yusei I nearly died back in the Enforcers. I went to the spirit world not only that but I can duel Akiza and be just fine. You don't need to worry about me." I told him.

"But." Yusei began then stopped.

I hugged him and rubbed my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his hands on my back as I hugged him.

"Yus. You've been there for me always. Now it's my turn." I muttered to him.

"But, I don't want to lose you again. I know this is going to sound very chesey but I can't imagine life without you." Yusei whispered to me.

"Hush Yusei, Don't be afraid I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise." I whispered back.

"But your not a Signer you could get hurt or worse." Yusei added.

"I don't care I still have a heart of a Signer." I told him.

"Um. Yusei Sienna Can we go please?" Leo asked.

Yusei and I separated and nodded. The five of us entered the elevator to the ground floor. I stood on Yusei's left and Akiza on Yusei's right. Leo and Luna were behind me.

"So your taking Goodwin's bait Yusei." An Australian Accent said.

My eyes widen as a face I reconized walked up to Yusei and Akiza. Jack Atlas, He had changed a lot over the year. He wore a long white coat, a white and black jump suite and Grey ridding boots. A lady with blue hair and brown eyes stood next to him, She wore a working woman's outfit.

"Jack it's the only way we can figure out what's going on." Yusei told Jack.

"I still think It's a trap." Jack crossed his arms in a Huff.

"Oh come on Jack after a whole year of me being gone you haven't even figured out that finding things on your own is not smart." I said slapping a hand over my left side.

His violet eyes grew large and looked on Yusei's left to see me. He waked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Sienna?" He asked.

"Hey Jackie." I smiled.

Jack pulled me into his chest and hugged my shoulder blades. My eyes widen Jack wasn't much of a hug type person. Well I shouldn't say that he did hug me once. The day I was able to talk to spirits.

"I thought you were dead." He muttered.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him back.

"I'm back don't worry Jack." I told him.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Alright let's go see this Goodwin guy." I said.

Everyone followed my lead out and into a limo. As we all sat in the Limo I was between both Jack and Yusei, for some odd reason I couldn't help but smile and remember when Martha used to do this to us when Jack and Yusei got into a fight. Yusei must have thought the same thing too because he smiled as well. After an two hours the limo stopped at a big mansion.

"Whoa he lives fancey don't he." I joked.

"I still don't know how I couldn't have missed you." Jack muttered.

I looked up and smiled at him.

The doors opend showing a man with grey hair, cold grey eyes, wearing a busness suit and black shoes.

"Signers welcome to my home." He smiled and gave a bow. "I've waited a long time for this moment. It is with great honor to welcome you to my home."

"Hmph. You're shady to the core." Jack scoffed.

I elbowed him in the gut and glared at him. Even though I had to agree with him I still knew my place.

"Why are we here?" Akiza asked.

"So tell us, what do you want with us?" Leo asked as Goodwin looked down on him.

"I don't remember inviting you." Leo was kinda shocked.

_"Oh no." _I thought.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be so strict." Leo said waving it off.

I stood next to Leo placing my hand on his shoulders.

"He's right." I said.

"And who are you?" Goodwin asked.

"I'm Sienna. I'm Yusei's friend." I said.

"I have no business with anyone that is not a Signer. I request that you kindly leave."

"I'm not leaving." I growled.

That made him look at me.

"I'm staying by my friends. I might not have the mark of a Signer but I know I have the heart of one." I told him.

"And I won't go unless I'm with Leo. Signer or not, he's my brother." Luna said.

"Luna…" Goodwin looked at the Twins for a while, but then sighed.

_"You go Luna." _I smiled.

"Well Miss Sienna. Yusei and the other signers will have to make a decision for you to stay or go." Goodwin told me.

Akiza grabbed my hand, making me look at her to see a smile on her face.

"I go where ever She goes." Akiza said.

"Sienna comes with us." Yusei added.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I need her help too." Luna said.

All that left was Jack.

"I always need her, she's a great friend." He smiled.

"Very well then. Let's all go inside. This way." Goodwin said leading them into the mansion. All of us went inside. We continued to walk until we got to an elevator that goes below the mansion. Then we walked on a stone-walled hallway with torches lined up on the wall lighting our way.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"To a very special place that has all the answer to your questions." Goodwin said referring to Jack as the King.

"I was left with more questions than answers." Jack said.

"Hmph. Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor even though you lost your title Jack." Goodwin chuckled.

I glared at Goodwin. I hated how he talked to my friends. But my Glaring stopped when my arm started to throb like crazy. I grunted in pain and pulled my right arm closer to me. Yusei stopped and turned to me.

"Sienna are you alright?" Yusei asked as he walked over to me.

The group stopped and watched as Yusei pulled my hand away from my forearm of my right arm. He let out a gasp. Everyone walked over to see that a white mark was appearing on my arm. It looked like a Tail of something. My eyes widen.

"What's this?" I asked I was scared.

I think my voice cracked in fear as I looked at the Whtie mark on my arm. All of a sudden a bright light came in front of us all as Rainbow Sky dragon appeared.

**_Sienna You don't have to be afraid of the mark. It show's you are a signer. \A signer of not the Crimson Dragon but of a Dragon long forgotten in the world. The Crystal Dragon. And You Sienna are the Hero who has the Mark of the Tail of the Crystal Dragon._**

"Me..A Signer...This is too much." I told her.

"Not true." Luna said.

I looked at her.

"You saved me in the spirit world, You save my brother and Me at Acadia. You Dueled Akiza to save her. You are a Hero Sienna." Luna told me.

I looked at her and smiled softly and patted her head.

"Thanks Luna." I smiled.

"Hey that looks like Yusei's mark!" Leo Shouted.

I looked at Yusei who rolled up his sleeve to show me his mark. It did look just like mine on his was red.

After that Rainbow Sky Dragon Disappeared as did the glow effect of my mark. I pulled it closer to me and looked at everyone else's face. Espcialy Goodwins. After a moment we countinued on and stopped at two stone doors that opened up for us. We went inside and the door closed behind us. And suddenly the floor glowed with the large full seal of the Crimson Dragon on the floor surrounding the tall Incan temple not to mention that the ceiling was filled with stars.

"Wh-what is this?" Yusei asked.

"The Stairway of the Crimson Dragon." Jack told us.

"You are correct. That is the symbol of the Signers that have been passed down as the Legend of the People of the Stars." Goodwin said. All of the birthmarks on everyone's arms except Leo and mine glowed and we looked at them.

"Luna, everyone else's too." Leo said. The full seal on the floor glowed brighter and then the Crimson Dragon appeared with a ringing cry.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei muttered out. He then remembered something in his memories. "That day, when Jack and I turbo dueled at the empty stadium with our prides at stake, the Crimson Dragon appeared."

"Yeah, I remember that." Jack said.

"Yes, back then, you were both guided by the Crimson Dragon."

"You're saying that we're somehow the Crimson Dragon is controlling all of us?" Yusei asked.

"We were settling the score between us! The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it!" Jack argued. "And another thing. No one tells me what to do, this is my life. I'm in the driver seat."

But before anyone could stop him. They watched as the Crimson Dragon looked at me. I knew what they were taking about that Day at the Fortune Cup I was there When I first say this Dragon. It was when My arm first throbbed in pain. I looked back down at my arm to see my White mark glowing. I gently touched it and looked back at the Crimson Dragon.

"You knew." I muttered.

"So you think that all of it was just a mere coincidence? Leaving the satellite, finding Yusei, and meeting the others?" Goodwin asked rhetorically. "In your hearts, you each know that you are destined for something bigger than a normal life. That's the dragon's spirit guiding you."

"You expect us to believe that?" Yusei asked.

"Whether you believe it or not is your choice." He said with his head down and his eyes closed. "But as long as you remain Signers, you cannot escape from this fate." Raising his head back up and opening his eyes. "Never."

"The fate of Signers?" Akiza asked as she looked at her own Mark remembering all the terrible things she did in her life before meeting the others. "I always thought I was a monster, a witch. What kind of hero am I supposed to be? I've hurt everything I cared about. My family, school, even Sayer."

"I sense your doubt Akiza, but it was that very power that brought you to us. And without it, none of you would've met, correct?"

Man was Goodwin getting on my nervse. He keeps saying this is Destiny but I still don't even know why I'm here. I'm a Signer yeah big wop. But I also got brain washed, I died came back to life and now can talk to spirits. Isn't that enought no I have to be A Signer. To me this is redicluse.

"Akiza If you never had meet me Do you think you would trust me. Heck I think I probably be in one of those Earthbound Immortals." I joked.

"You know about them." Goodwin asked.

"Yeah. When I was getting out of the Arcadia Building I heard some one say Rise Earthbound Immortal Something. And some people where taken into it. I heard the screams." I told him.

"I see." Goodwin said.

"The Crimson Dragon has chosen not despite of who you are, but because of it. Each of you fills a unique need in the mosaic of the Crimson Dragon's dueling strategy, including the smallest one of all." Goodwin said turning his attention to Luna. "This applies to you Luna." Luna looked at her own Mark as he remembered something from her memories.

"When I was little…" Luna began. "I can communicate with Duel Monster spirits in a world unlike ours. And who I met there was Ancient Fairy Dragon. I didn't think of it at the time, about if there was any reason behind that strange meeting back then, but now I know that saving Ancient Fairy Dragon is my fate. If I don't save her, then the Spirit World and the duel monster spirits there would be destroyed. She chose me to help save it."

"You see? You all have gifts. You were chosen as the reincarnations of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, it was promised thousands of years ago that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny."

"But then what about Sienna?" Leo asked.

"Well Sienna's Connected to the Spirit world and her Heart is Pure." Luna told everyone.

I again looked at my mark and back to them.

"But she also has a Dark past." Yusei added.

"Yeah." I said looking away.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Like watching your best friend get shot by her father and Die before your eyes." I told him.

"Wow." Leo muttered.

"But that makes you stronger Sienna." Goodwin said.

I turned to him giving him the look of what he ment by that.

"After that what did you promise yourself?" He asked.

"That No matter what if I had A new best friend or many I will protect them and give my life to do so." I told him.

"Exactly. You are now stronger then you were back then. Your heart has become soft and Hard, Yet on the outside you are kind and gental. You make sure you put others before you. You care a lot about others then yourself." Goodwin told me.

"Then tell me this. What happened to my Dragon?" I asked.

"The legand of the Crystal Dragon has been hidden for many years but the story is that in the great battle agest the Inmortals The Crystal Dragon to the Crimson Dragon's place to Protect the World So the Crystal Dragon was sent to the Stars As what we know as the North Star. Sienna, You can be the only Crystal Dragon Signer in the world." Goodwin told me.

I felt scared but not all the way Goodwin was trying his best to scare me but I didn't dare go that far.

"So your saying my Signers no long exist, and I could possably the one and only Crystal Dragon Signer." I told him.

"Yes." Goodwin said.

"Great. Just what I needed." I said as I stormed off.

"Sienna!" Yusei shouted as I left.

I walked into Goodwins garden and sat down on the grass.

_"Why me? I'm the most unlikly person to be told I'm a signer. I get Brainwashed. I lost my best friend by a bullet, and aressted by Sector Secuity. I just..."_I thought.

"WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL!" I shouted.

_**"Because you arn't Sienna." **_

I looked up to see Rainbow Sky Dragon.

"Why Can't I be?" I asked.

The area became black and I smelled ash. I looked to see nothing but destruction, and chaos. I gasped as I watched Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancent Fairy Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfend being destroyed. Black Creatures with markings of blue, green, Yellow, orange, pink, purple and Red. Each looked like the Nazca lines only they where Real. The blue marking Creature was a Gient, the green making one was a Lizard, the Yellow one was a monkey, the Orange one was a humming bird, the pink one was a condor, the purple one a while, and the red one a spider.

**_This is what will happen if the Crystal signer don't stand with the Crimson dragon Signers. _**

"But what will happen to me?" I asked

An other black monster in the shape a Iguana Marron markins appeared before me. My duel disk appeared as well as Rainbow Sky dragon, My mark glowing and across from me another duelist with the shape of the Iguana as a signer mark on her arm. She wore a black cloak over a tube top with marron markings. The hood over her face.

"You Might be a signer of the Crystal Dragon. But I'm telling you now. That this is the end, Sienna." The person said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

The person removed her hood to show a girl about my age, with light brown hair, rich blue eyes, with two marks under her eyes like wiskers on a cat. My heart stopped looking at the Dark Signer.

"JENNA!" I shouted.

The vison faided away and I was there in the darkness again looking at Rainbow Sky Dragon.

**_You will be fine after the battles but first you must trust yourself. _**

She disappeared leaving me alone in the Darkness. I felt a hand on my shoulder and everything went back to reality. Yusei had his hand on my shoulder. a concern look on his face as he looked at me. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. I was scared of what I just saw with Jenna, the immortals, and the fact I might die. Yusei could feel me being tense and rubbed my back. I cried for the longest time. Then i felt someone else hug me but around my waist. I looked to see both Luna and Leo. Then some wrapped around right side and I saw Akiza. Then a hug from behind that had to wrap around me, Yusei and Akiza was Jack. They all knew. They all knew I was scared, I had to be strong though. I'm the last Crystal Dragon signer.

They let go of me to see my face. I looked at them and smiled.

"Do you want to know what Goodwin told us?" Leo asked.

"No thanks Leo I got it covered." I told him

No one knew what I ment but I did. We all stood at Goodwin's gate as a man in a sector Security uniform came up, he had tan skin and black hair, with blue eyes.

"Everything is ready." he said to Goodwin.

"I hope you packed penuts." Yusei joked.

I smiled at him staying close.

"You what's with this guy! You want him in jail you want him out NOw your giving him a first class trip!" The Secto Security officer shouted.

"Lighten up trudge." Leo said.

The officer, Trudge looked at me to see my face.

"Are you new or something?" He asked.

"Long story Officer." I told him.

We all climbed into the plane and went to Satilite. My home. I thought back to what Rainbow Sky Dragon told me. Yusei looked at me and smiled.

"Martha's going to be happy to see you. So is Crow." He said.

My mood changed and I looked up with hope. I was going to see my mother Martha again, and that goofball Crow. I was happy as can be. With a smile I nodded and I was going to be happy to see the both of them too. After a whole year. I wonder what Crow's going to say when he sees me.

"Oh And Sienna." Yusei said.

I looked at him.

"Goodwin told me to tell you. Your real mother was part of the project that started this all. Along with my Father." Yusei told me.

I was shocked. My **REAL **mother help start this. Why?

I would have to wait on my question as we hovered over Satlite.

* * *

There you guys go the next Chapter. Didn't See that one coming did you. Sienna's part of another group of Signers, Her best friend from when she was little could be alive as a Dark Signer, and her Mother was Helping Yusei's Dad during the Ener-D Reactor when it blew. So hope you guys injoy. Next chapter's going to have heart warm family reunion, Sort of.


	23. Duel Deck Data Base Three

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Deck Data base

(the deck is the same just added crystal to some of the cards)

* * *

Rainbow Wolf

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 500/300

Rainbow crystal kitten

Level: 3

Type: beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Rainbow crystal Warrior

Level: 4

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1800/1200

Rainbow crystal Angel

Level: 4

Type: Winged-beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1600/1400

Rainbow Resinator

Level: 4

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1400

Rainbow Crystal Wolf

Level: 5

Type: Beast

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Rainbow Laserman

Level: 5

Type: Machine

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Rainbow crystal Magician

Level: 6

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

**Effect Monsters**

Rainbow Crystal Tiger

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Effect: When this monster is destroyed not only is all Damage 0 but the attacking monster is Destroyed as well.

Rainbow Crystal Cheetah

Level: 4

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

Effect: Let's you summon another monster with "Crystal" In the monsters name.

Rainbow crystal Skull

Level: 4

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1900/1800

Effect: let's you place one of your opponents monster in DEF. Mode.

Rainbow crystal Phoenix

Level: 5

Type: winged-Beast/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

Effect: Discard one card and destroy any Trap or Spell card on your Opponets feild.

Rainbow crystal Fairy

Level: 1

Type: Fairy/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 100/300

Rainbow Crystal

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Rainbow Pup

Level: 3

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

Rainbow crystal Unicorn

Level: 2

Type: Beast/Tuner

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 1000/900

**Synchro Monsters**

Rainbow Crystal Unicorn

Level: 8

Type: Beast/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner By removing one Light monster from the graveyard, and your Opponents monster ATK drops to 0

Rainbow Sky Dragon

Level: 8

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2900/3100

Effect: 1 tuner+ 1 or more non-tuner,

~When an opponets monster is less than that monster is destroyed.  
~Pay 500 Life points and special summon Rainbow the sky Wolf in ATK  
~ If this monster is attacked by a trap or Spell card send one card to the grave yard to keep it in play

Rainbow Fairy Dragon

Level: 7

Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Attribute: Light

ATK/DEF: 2900/2800

Effect: 1 tuner+ 1 or more Non-tuner. Rainbow Fairy Dragon allows you to stop any attack by send one card to the graveyard. Pay 300 life points to bring back the Tuner monster from the Graveyard on to the field in DEF. Mode.

**Spells and Speed Spell Cards**

Sky of the Rainbow

Type: Field

Effect: When a Light monster is on the field it gains 500 ATK and DEF Points

Rainbow Cut

Type: normal

Effect: cut the level of one monster this turn to what ever the controler needs

Light upgrade

Type: Quick Spell

Effect: Equip this to any Light monster and it gains 1000 ATK points

Change Attribute

Type Normal

Effect: Can change the Attribute of any monster on the feild

_Fire: __Add an ATK of 300_

_Water: __Add an ATK of 500_

_Dark:__ subtract 1000 ATK_

_Light: __Add 100 ATK_

_Earth: __Subtract 300 ATK_

Trust of the Rainbow

Type: Quick

Effect: by activating this card during the battle and a monster with Rainbow in it's name is destroyed all Damage is 0

Crystal Trust

Type: Normal

Effect: When a Crystal monster is sent to the graveyard, Re-summon it with half attack points.

Double Summon

Lightwave Tuning

Pot of Greed

Monster Reborn

Natural Tune

Demotion

Synchro Boost x2

Monster Recovery

Speed Spells

Angel Baton

Speed Jammer x2

Wheelie Breaker

Dash Pilfer

Sonic Buster

Speed Energy

Half Size

Count Up

Gap Storm

Summon Speeder

Trap Cards

Thunder of Ruler

Crystal Guard.

Type: Quick

Effect: when a Synchro Monster is attack Crystal Guard will protect it from being destroyed. Half attack does go thought.

Rainbow Purity

Type: Quick

Effect: When a Rainbow Monster is destoryed

Synchro Material

Mirror Force

Defense Draw

Miracle's Wake

Destruction Jammer

Bottomless Trap Hole

Divine Wrath

Synchro Blast

Synchro Prominence

Synchro Stream

Negate Attack

Slip Stream


	24. Homecoming

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Homecoming

* * *

Yusei went up to the front to tell officer Trudge to land somewhere. I looked out the window at my home town. Where I grew up, Where I was part of the Enforcers, and so many other great memory's. When Yusei came back and sat down he saw my face of happiness. He sat down across from me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"We're landing at Martha's." Yusei told me.

My face lite up as I heard that.

"Jack, Luna, Akiza, Leo and I will go off first. Trudge and Mina next and you last. We want Martha to be shocked.

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

Once we landed and everyone else was off but me I looked out the window to see Jack doing his prince acting to a lady I knew all to well. Martha, my mom. I walked to the door and waited.

"Oh my boys. Crow's at his house you must see him." Martha told them.

"We will Martha but first. We have some to show you." Yusei told her.

I stayed hidden as best as I could.

"Who's that? I got my two boys and I still cry and still light my candle for my Girl." Martha told him.

I felt my heart sink. I didn't mean for her to that. I knew that when Martha lite a Candle it's her way of saying they are still in her heart no matter what.

"Well you don't have to anymore." Jack said.

Martha looked at Jack like he was nuts until I stepped out of my hiding place. I walked down the ramp and she covered her mouth in shock. I walked over to her and stood between Jack and Yusei. The guys back up so it was just Martha and myself.

"Hi Martha." I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around me and I did too.

"My Sienna! Oh my Girl!" She shouted.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheek as did my own.

"Sienna!" Two voice shouted.

I looked to see Annie and Itsuki running to us. Martha let go and continued to cry when the two of them hugged me.

"YOUR BACK!" They shouted.

"Yeah I'm not leaving this time." I told them.

"Promise?" Itsuki asked.

"I'll try and keep it Itsuki." I told him.

Martha went on her knees to hug me again the four of us were happy nothing but this. We all stood up and the next thing I know Martha has my ear.

"You better have a good expination for being gone!" She shouted at me.

"I was kidnapped." I told her.

She let go of my ear making me rub it. Man she hadn't changed. Martha had us all go inside for some supper that I would be making. Once inside Martha's home I remeber walking around with Jack, Crow and Yusei or when I fell down the stairs how my arm got broken. I walked into the kitchen and started dinner. I placed a pot on the stove that was filled with water and let it come to a boil. Next I placed in a few spices before I went to chopping up the carrots and celerey. After that I started to need the bread when a voice came in Martha's home.

"Well Jack and Yusei havn't see you two in here for a while." The voice said.

My face lite up I knew who it was. Martha took my place while I ran up stairs to my old room. Once in I saw my extra Enforcers Uniform in my closet. Quickly I slipped it on and walked down the steps. Jack and Yusei saw me and nodded with aprovel.

"What's cooking Martha it smells Great." Crow asked.

"I didn't make it Crow." Martha told him.

"Who did?" He asked.

I came complitly down the stairs and right behind Crow.

"I did." I told him.

He wipped around to face me and his expression changed from wonder to Shock and Happiness.

"SIENNA!" He shouted.

He picked me up off the ground in a bear hug and spun around the room.

"Oh my God! Your Alive! I can't believe it!" He shouted.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him in a hug too. Jack and Yusei walked into the kitchen as Crow set me down. The three nodded and hugged me, Yusei the front, Jack the left and Crow the Right.

"Welcome home." They said.

I couldn't help but smile at them tears rolling down my face.

"It's good to be home." I told them.


	25. Caught in the spiders web pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Caught in the spiders web pt 1

* * *

We sat at the tables that Jack, Crow and Yusei had to go gather while I made dinner. I walked out and placed baskets of bread on the table and went back in and fill bowls of soup. As the guys helped set the table I looked down at my mark and walked into a bathroom. I wrapped my arm with a bandage to hide my mark. If the Dark signers saw it, maybe I would be a bigger target then anyone else. I wasn't about to lose my family again.

_"You are the last Crystal Dragon Signer Sienna." _Goodwin's voice ecohed.

_"I'll make sure Goodwin, that I will not let you scare me." _I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Yusei standing outsidel. I ran into him my face blushing three colors.

"Sorry Yus." I smiled.

He smiled back then he's smile turn to a frown. He grabbed my hand and held it up. I looked at him and smiled.

"I was just...I don't want any...What i mean is." I stuttered.

Yusei rolled his eyes and smirked. I looked at him and closed my eyes my eyes driffted to the ground. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes. He kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed and he went to my ear.

"Your still cute when you don't know what to say. I missed you a lot Sienna." He told me.

My heart beat dropped. I thought of the day of the Enforcers, when he almost turned himself into Sector Security. I placed my head on his chest and he placed his chin on my head.

"I missed you too. Yus." I told him.

"AW."

Yusei glanced over his shoulder and so did I to see Crow standing in the door frame. I turned a light pink.

"Crow Hogan!" I shouted.

"Oh boy." He said in fear.

I walked over and wrapped his head in a arm lock and noggied his carrot top head.

"HEY let me go!" Crow shouted.

"Never." I joked.

Martha walked in and sighed. I smirked and let him go. Being clumsy Crow he fell to the ground. I started to bust up as Yusei chuckled his normal chuckle. Crow sat up glaring at me. I knelt down and huged him. He stop glaring at me and hugged me back.

"Missed you sis." He said.

"Alright you two." Martha smiled.

We seperated and looked at her. Yusei explained to the two of them about what had happen to me when I went missing. Crow's face was pure shock and anger, Jack's face showed he wanted to kill Sayer, and Martha was just shocked. I hung my head down is shame about what had happened. Crow saw and he gentle hit my shoulder. I looked at him in shock, then I smiled. After a while

"So what's happening out here Martha? Things have been real quiet lately." Yusei noticed.

"That's because this black fog came." Martha said.

"Black Fog?" I asked.

"Yeah it took away most of the kids I take care of." Crow told us.

"How did you make it buddy?" I asked.

"I was here with Martha. I was bringing Annie and Itsuki here to visit a friend." Crow told us looking away.

I hugged my friend and he hugged me back. Blister came around the corner.

"I don't know. Weird things have been happening lately. This black fog came out of nowhere." Blister explained.

"Not to mention we haven't heard from Rally and the others." Martha told them.

"Seriously?" Yusei asked in disbelief.

_"They must be the friends Yusei made when I was gone." _I thought.

"Don't worry Yusei if i know them they can handel themselves." Jack said.

"I hope your right." Martha replied. She then noticed Akiza. "Hold on, you must be that Senator's daughter, Akiza."

"Yep. That's right, guilty as charged." Akiza smiled.

"I heard from Yusei all about you." Martha smiled.

I felt my face drain was it true. Did Yusei like Akiza? Wait why did I care! He was like my brother. The group of us sat around the table as Martha put the beef stew that I made. All the kids where very happy once they saw it.

"Wow. This beef stew is awesome!" One kid said.

"Yeah. Sienna whipped it up for us!" Another said. All the kids looked at me.

"Thanks Sienna! This stew is great!" All of Martha's, Annie and Itsuki thanked.

I blushed and Yusei wrapped his arm around my shoulders. After a while of eatting Yusei piped up.

"You know, if we win this battle against the Dark Signers, the Daedalus Bridge will be built connecting the Satellite and New Domino City." This Caused Crow to spit out some of the soup he had taken.

"Wha? Seriously?" Crow asked.

"Yep. I had Goodwin promise me that once we win this battle, he'll build the bridge. There will be no discrimination after that. Your futures are certain to change. An age where you can be, who you want to be, will come." Yusei told him.

_"Man now do I wish I hadn't stormed out of there." _I thought.

Just then a lightning bolt struck near the house causing the glass from the windows to shatter which made Martha's kids,Annie and Itsuki scared by screaming.

"What was that?" Yusei wondered.

"Everyone okay?" Martha asked.

I stood up and blocked the kids as more glass spraied onto us.

"Sienna!" Martha shouted.

"I'm Okay." I said.

All of a sudden a sound of a man laughing was heard. Yusei and I walked to the window. He was shrouded by the night, but a lightning struck behind him showing the hooded figure. His clothes had red markings all over. When he unveiled himself, he had a somewhat similar appearance to Rex Goodwin. He eyes were black as well as has markings on his face as well. Yusei Grabbed my arm in a protective manner while my mark was glowing through my wrapping.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded.

"My name is Roman. I'm the Dark Signer that possesses the Mark of the Spider." He introduced showing his mark.

I pulled my arm to the side so he couldn't see it.

"Don't try and Hide who you are Signer." Roman said.

Shocked filled my face as he called me a Signer.

"I heard that four Crimson Signers and One Crystal Signer were here, so I thought I should say hello. The welcoming party, of course, is a duel." Roman said.

Bring it on!" Jack declared.

"No." Yusei said stopping Jack. "If we duel here, then everyone will get caught in the flaming geoglyph. Get everyone away from here. You're in charge of Martha and the kids." Jack was hesitant because he wanted to take on Roman too, but he did as Yusei said as everyone else went to the back of the house.

I didn't follow them I stood by Yusei. He looked at me with shocked on his face.

"I'm not leaving you again." I told him.

I went to the window and looked at Roman.

"If you want to duel Roman It'll be a two-on-on!" I shouted at him.

"Sienna." Yusei muttered.

I smiled at him softly. He smiled back.

"If you want a duel, you'll have to follow us." Yusei said.

"Fine." Roman said.

Yusei and I walked out. Then it hit me I didn't have a Duel disk. Akiza came up to us.

"I'm coming with you guys." She said.

Yusei and I nodded. I stopped for a moment.

"Akiza may I barrow your Duel Disk?" I asked.

Akiza handed me her pink duel disk as I put it on.

"Thanks." I Smiled.

Out in an abandoned street, Yusei, Roman and Myself were ready to duel. Akiza stood on the other side of us.

"Well then, it's time to begin." Roman said activating his Dark Signer duel disk. Yusei activates his and I activated Akiza's.

We were Ready to duel after we drew our five cards.

"DUEL!"

**Roman: **4000

**Yusei/Sienna: **4000

The purple flames surround the premises forming the spider shape.

"It's too small to be the one from our vision." Akiza noticed. Roman's, Yusei's, Akiza's and My mark began to glow.

"Ladies First." I said drawing my sixth.

"First I activate the Field Spell Sky of Rainbow." I said showing Roman my card.

The area became pure rainbow's in the sky.

"To summon both Rainbow Crystal Knight." I said.

A white warrior that was see through like crysta appeared with rainbow armor appeared. **(ATK/DEF: 1800/1200)**

"Then I end with two face downs." I said.

_"I hope I can help you Yus. If not we are in big trouble." _I thought.

I remebered how I saw if they won. The death of this world, the signers all gone. If I couldn't help him I couldn't help anyone.

"My Turn I draw!" Roman shouted. I activate the field spell, Spider Web." Roman declared placing his card in the field spell zone. The area is now surrounded by one huge spider web on the ground. My field spell was destroyed.

"What is this field?" Yusei wondered.

I shivered I hated spiders. Well ever since that one spider tried to...Never mind.

"I special summon my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. If my opponent control a monster and I don't, I can special summon it to the field." Roman explained as a spider with eight legs with a spider cocoon as its abdomen appeared (5) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Next I normal summon my Dark Spider in attack mode!" Roman said summoning a spider with a tall green abdomen (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"With my Dark Spider on the field, once per turn, I can increase an Insect type monster's level by 2 until the End Phase, so now I level up my Spider Cocoon's level by 2.

**Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon's level: 7**

"Now I dark tune my level 1 Dark Spider with my level 7 Spider Cocoon!" Roman said as the Spider Cocoon turned into 7 stars. The stars went inside Dark Spider, turning into an orange outline of itself revealing the one star in itself. Two of the stars paired into one and disappeared leaving the remaining six. The orange outline of Dark Spider disappeared; the remaining six stars turned black and circled around each other.

"Now watch as the shadows become dark shadow's and as the curtain is pulled back it revels a world without light, I dark Synchro summon Underground Arachne!"

A column of dark light descended on the ground for a few seconds. When it dispersed. A huge spider with a woman attached on top appeared **(-6) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200).**

"Oh gross." I muttered.

"I activate Underground Arachnid's effect! Once per turn, I can turn one monster on my opponent's fields into an equip card on Underground Arachnid! Twiner Thread!" The spider spat web out of its mouth and wrapped the warrior around and then got it over to Roman's side of the field.

"OH NO!" I shouted

"Exactly. Now I'll have Underground Arachnid attack you directly!" Roman said. The woman then spat web out of her mouth and hit me in the stomach. I flew back and fell to the ground.

**Roman:** **4000**

**Yusei/Sienna: 1600**

"SIENNA!" Akiza shouted.

"Say something!" Yusei shouted.

"I'm...alright..." I said.

I stood up shaking and walked back to where I was.

"I'll place one facedown and end my turn." Roman finished placing a reverse card on the field.

"Well then It's my turn I DRAW!" Yusei declared and drew his sixth card. "I summon Road Synchron in attack mode!" A tanish-yellow robot with black rollers as its legs appeared (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 800). "Next I activate the spell card, One for One! By discarding a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level one monster from my hand! I special summon Tuningware!" He discarded a monster card from his hand and the small robot with the frying pan on its head appeared (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300). "I discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog thanks to One for One and since there's a tuner monster on the field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard!" The orange hedgehog with bolts of nails sticking out of its back appeared (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"That's a total of seven." Akiza mused.

_"He could Summon Stardust Dragon!" _I thought

"Now I activate Tuningware's effect! If I use it for a synchro summon, I can treat it as a level 2 monster.

Tuningware's level: 2

"That makes it eight." Akiza said.

"Now I tune my now level two Tuningware, level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, with my level 4 Road Synchron!" Yusei said as Road Synchron turned into four green rings while Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog turned into two stars combining into four. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings.

"I Synchro Summon Road Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

A beam of light shot out of the rings and a warrior in tan armor with sharp claws and a black device on its back appeared (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500).

"3000 attack points is more than enough to take out Underground Arachnid." Akiza smiled.

"Also, due to Tuningware's effect, if it's used for a synchro summon, I can draw a card!" Yusei said and drew an additional card. "Road Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid! Lightning Claw!" Yusei ordered. The tan armored warrior charged at the spider-like centaur with its hand enveloped by lightning as it collided with the spider-like centaur creature. Roman braved it out as lightning was getting to Roman as well.

**Roman:** **3400**

**Yusei/Sienna: 1600  
**

"That did it!" Akiza said. But when the dust cleared, Underground Arachnid was still around and the tied up Rainbow Crystal Knight was used as protection before it was destroyed into pixels

"What In the!" I shouted.

"Underground Arachnid can negate destruction by using the equipped monster as a shield. Now Spider Web's effect activates. It automatically switches the monster that battled to defense mode and prevents it from changing modes until the next turn." Roman explained as the web from the field spell wrapped Road Warrior's limbs forcing it into defense mode. "So when it comes my turn, I can take control of your monster and you would be wide open, and once I attack you directly, you'll be dancing the dance of death." Roman said.

"Sorry, I'm a lousy dancer. I activate Road Warrior's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a level or two monster from my deck! So I special summon my Turbo Booster!" Yusei declared as Road Warrior struggled to get its black device off of its back. It shot a light out that looked like a road and Turbo Booster came out (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Now I activate Turbo Booster's effect! By releasing this card, I can destroy one monster that battled with mine during this turn! So I destroy your Underground Arachnid!" Yusei shouted as Turbo Booster released its boosters and destroyed the spider-like centaur into pixels

"Why to go Buddy!" I shouted.

"You had that planned all along didn't you?" Akiza asked.

"Over there!" A voice called.

Akiza turned around to see two kids coming up to them. It was John and Mitch. MARTHA'S BOYS!

"Sienna! Yusei!" She shouted.

Yusei and I turned to see the two boys.

"Oh no not them!" I shouted.

"What are those kids doing here?" Yusei asked surprised.

"No way! There are people that aren't Signers inside the flames!" Akiza gasped as well.

"I activate my trap! Altar of the Bound Deity! During each of my Standby Phases, for every monster in defense mode on the field, I can place 1 Earthbound Immortal Counter on this trap card. Once I have four counters I can send it to the Graveyard to special summon 1 monster with "Earthbound Immortal" in its name!" Roman explained as a tall pyramid like altar appeared behind him with 4 counters on top of it each waiting to be lit up.

"Oh no." I cried.

_"No NO NO! NO. I can't let this happen! The boys Akiza, Yusei I can't let any of them get hurt!" _I thought.

"It seems we have some mice in our midst. In any case, the duel cannot be stopped. Until we see any outcome that is." Roman chuckled evilly.

"If those counters lit up, and Roman summons an Immortal, those kids soul will be-" Akiza began as she looked at the kids who are crying and scared for their lives.

"We need to stoop this Yusei!" I shouted.

"My turn. Draw." Roman drew. "Now Altar of the Bound Deity gains an Earthbound Immortal counter!" Roman said as one of the counters lit up in flames.

**AotBD: 1 EIC**

"Next, I summon Ground Spider in defense mode!" A brown spider with a small abdomen appeared **(4) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1500). **

"Next, I place a facedown card and end my turn." Roman said

"I'm going to Save everyone and your Immortal can't be summoned! MY TURN! Draw!" I shouted.

* * *

I leave you guys with a cliff hanger!


	26. Caught in the spider web pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Caught in the spiders web pt 2

* * *

I glanced at my card and smirked.

"Alright Roman you ready for this?" I asked.

He looked at me with wonder.

"First I activate Double summon. So here comes Rainbow Crystal Cheetah!" I shouted.

A white cheetah with Rainbow spots. **(1800/1500)(4)**

"Now I summon Rainbow Crystal Angel." I said.

A woman in a white dress with rainbow wings **(1600/1400)(4)**

"I think not!" Roman interrupted. "I use Ground Spider's effect: once a turn, I can switch a monster you normal or special summoned to your field to defense mode." Ground Spider shot web out of its mouth and forced it down into defense mode while being tied up.

"Are you nuts?" Akiza asked me.

I smirked.

"Now I activate Light Upgrade and equip it to Rainbow Crystal Cheetah!" I shouted.

Rainbow Crystal Cheetah **(2800/1500)**

"No I activate my monsters ability and summon yet another monster. Rainbow Crystal!" I shouted.

A crystal with Rainbow shining through it appeared. **(1400/1200)(3)**

"That's a tuner monster!" Yusei shouted.

"Time for me to Synchro summon." I said. "So I tune level three Rainbow Crystal and level 4 Rainbow Crystal Angel."

Both of the shot up to the sky. Rainbow Crystal turned into three green balls of light, while Rainbow Crystal Angel turned into four white balls of light.

"I Sychro summon my friend. Rainbow Fairy Dragon!" I shouted throwing my hand up.

The light disappeared, a white dragon appeared next to me. It's wings were fairy like rainbows, golden horns on it's head. It's purple eyes shot a warning glance at Roman. **(2900/2800)(7) **

_"How Dare you harm others with your Darkness! Leave those boys out of this! Sienna Let's end him." _She growled.

"I couldn't agree more." I growled. "In order for her to attack directly I have to take out 500 attack points from my monster."

Rainbow Fairy Dragon **(2400/2800)**

"Now Attack! Crystal Cheetah take out that ground spider with Cheetah strike!" I shouted.

The monster pixalated away.

"Now time for you to feel the wrath of Rainbow Fairy Dragon! Go Use Rainbow Shine on Roman!" I shouted.

Rainbow Fairy dragon lifted her wings and let the light shine through them. A beam of rainbow light hit Roman on the chest.

**Roman: 1000**

**Sienna/Yusei: 1600**

"Don't forget that after both of your monsters battle, they automatically go to defense mode due to my Spider Web field spell." Roman reminded me.

Rainbow Crystal Cheetah and Rainbow Fairy dragon was snared by web from the field spell switching it to defense mode.

"Your pethetic young lady. The gods chose a wrong soul for the crystal Dragon." Roman laughed.

Yusei and Akiza looked at me with worry. Yusei then was taken back when he saw me smirk.

"Keep laughing Roman but the card I drew this turn was the Monster Recovery Card." I said.

"What!" Roman shouted.

"So that means you can send both Rainbow Crystal Cheetah and Rainbow Fairy Dragon back to her deck!" Akiza shouted.

I glanced up at my dragon who nodded and smiled. so I sent them all to my deck and drew a new hand.

"Well Yus I'm leaving you thins face down to make sure you can win." I smirked.

"Thanks Sienna." Yusei smiled.

"There they are!" Martha cried.

My heart stopped. I looked up to a building to see Martha and Trudge in a near by building.

"Martha! Trudge!" Akiza cried noticing them. "An Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned! If that happens, they're souls will be sacrificed!"

"What?" Trudge roared.

"No. SIENNA YUSEI!" Martha shouted, the two of us looked up at them. "Stop playing around and save my boys!"

"Don't worry Martha, Sienna came up with the best plan!" Yusei yeld at her.

"It's my turn." Roman said.

AotBD: 3 EICs

"Too bad it was all for naught though! I activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! I pay half my life points to place two more Earthbound Immortal counters on Altar of the Bound Deity! But since there's only left to light up, even better!" Roman laughed.

AotBD: 4EICs

**Roman: 500**

**Sienna/Yusei: 1600**

"NO!" I shouted.

"Now, I offer my trap card with its four counters!" Roman rejoiced as the altar implodes and blasts a purple beam into the sky. Inside the beam the Earthbound Immortal heart appears and begins to beat as it sucks up the black fog.

"What's with the black smoke?" Yusei demanded.

"That black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents, which I'm now using to summon my Immortal!" Roman said as the black fog continue to get sucked up and while that was going on, John and Mitch started to turn into purple light.

"How could I have let those kids down." Yusei muttered.

Tears stung in my eyes as I watch.

"John! Mitch!" Martha cried.

"We need a Miracle." I said.

Then an engin noise came. Making me look to see Jack's white duel runner.

"JACK!" I shouted.

"Did someone order a miracle?" Jack asked.

"Not to worry! Jack Atlas never betrays the same kids who cheer him on!" Jack said. He ramps through the flames and makes his way over to the boys. He exits his Runner and puts his arms over the boys. His birthmark emits a bubble which protects the boys. "Got 'em!"

I sighed as I saw the childeren safe.

"Thank goodness." Martha sighed.

"Had me worried there…" Trudge said with relief as well.

Sienna and Yusei turned back to hear Roman laughing.

"It makes no difference!" Roman laughed."For I summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

The pillar of purple light faded and the ground began to tremble. The sea of flames rose very high and then a huge spider with glowing red marks all over appeared (10) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000). Everyone gaped at the sight of the huge spider.

"I mean come on what is it with you and the spiders!" I shouted.

"Yusei, Sienna, squash that bug so we can go home." Jack said.

"What do you think we are tring to do?" I asked.

"That's right. You can count on it." Yusei added.

"Heh. You shouldn't speak so easy. How are you going to crush my Immortal? Its effect stands tall above all else. Just like the Ultimate Energy, Enerdy." Roman chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei demanded.

"How amusing that the people dueling against me in a vie for five-thousand years supremacy is none other than Dr. Fudo's son and Dr. Misaki's Daughter." He chuckled even more.

"Misaki was my mother?" I asked.

You know my old man?" Yusei asked.

"Seventeen years ago, I was in the Enerdy Development Section, M.I.D.S, spearheaded by your father, Dr. Fudo. As Dr. Fudo's assistant that is. Along with Dr. Misaki who was second in command in the development."

"You were what?" Yusei asked shocked.

"There was also another assistant. My younger brother, Rex Goodwin." Akiza and Yusei gasped at this even I did.

"Yes. I'll tell you one more thing. It was later that Dr. Fudo declared that development on the original Enerdy reactor was to be halted. The Old Enerdy would often experience a negative rotation, which had the doctor worried that a serious incident could occur. But, the sponsors and New Domino City didn't stand for that and the development was handed over to me instead. And then, Zero Reverse happened."

"Even your sweet mother was apart of it." Roman said.

"Wait a minute, so it was _you_ that set off Zero Reverse? You destroyed so many lives!" I shouted.

"Who knows?" Roman laughed. Jack and Yusei started fuming over this.

"Answer me! Why did you do that?" Yusei shouted. "What the hell went on between you, Goodwin, Sienna's Mother and my father?"

"I don't have time to answer that question, so let's continue with the duel! Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack them directly! Hell Thread!" Roman ordered. The Spider Immortal launched web from its mouth and was going at us.

"I don't think so Roman I activate my face down card known as threatening roar with this the battle phase don't even activate." I said.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Roman finished.

"I'm coming Taka!" Martha as he slowly made her way to Taka.

"Martha! Come back!" Trudge called.

"Martha!" Yusei called.

"Martha!" Jack called too.

I looked over to see her inching to the boy.

"NO MARTHA!" I shouted.

She reached the boy and the two went back to Trudge. Trudge reaches out his hand and helps Taka into the doorway, but Martha slipped and slide to the other end of the roof. She tries to climb back up, but slides down again.

"Martha!" Trudge called. She shakes her head and smiles realizing that she can't escape.

"C'mon, don't give up!"

"Trudge. Take good care of my kids. Look after them."

"No I won't do that. The kids need you Martha!" Trudge then looked at Yusei and Jack and shouts, "You two have been such good boys. I know that you two will build the bridge between the city and Satellite!"

She then looked at me.

"and I'm glade I got to see you again. My girl." She said.

Tears rolled down my face. And then… she slides down and falls off the edge of the building.

"MARTHA!" Everyone but Roman cried. Before hitting the ground, her body transfigures into a blob of light, which is sucked into the Earthbound Immortal. Words couldn't describe what just happened. Martha was gone. Yusei's pupils were the sizes of a pinpoint when seeing this unfold.

"MARTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yusei screamed to the heavens.

I dropped to my knees and let tears fall.

"MARTHA!" I shouted to the heavens.

Jack wasn't taking this all too good either after seeing what just happened. But now wasn't the time to mourn for Martha yet.

"Yusei, Sienna, hurry up and finish off that Earthbound Immortal!" Jack shouted.

I slowly got to my feet and growled at Roman.

"Hahahaha! How unexpectedly delightful!" Roman laughed.

"You Bastard. I'll make you pay!" I shouted.

"Unforgivable… I'll never forgive you!" Yusei shouted. "My turn!" Yusei drew.

"First, I use Road Warrior's effect and summon Speed Warrior!"

Road Warrior took the black device off of its back and shot a beam out of it and from the beam came a warrior in grey armor wearing a gas mask. **(2)** **(ATK: 900/DEF: 400).**

"Then, I use Advance Draw to release Road Warrior and draw two cards!" Road Warrior disappeared and Yusei drew two cards.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron!"

Yusei's signature tuner orange tuner monster appeared on the field as well **(3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500) **

"And with his effect, I can bring back Turbo Booster back on the field from the graveyard. Rally's favorite card appeared as well.

"But there's more to come, I sacrifice my Speed Warrior to special summon my Turret Warrior!"

Speed Warrior disappeared and what replaced him was a golem-like creature with Turrets on its shoulders.** (5) (ATK: 1200-2100/DEF: 2000).**

"But he won't be around for long, because now I tune my level 5 Turret Warrior with my level 3 Junk Synchron!" Yusei declared as Junk Synchron pulled the cord turning into three green rings and Turret Warrior turned into five stars. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings.

"I Synchro Summon Stardust DRAGON!" Yusei shouted throwing up his hand.

A beam of light shot out of the rings and Yusei's ace dragon appeared on the field with stardust streaming out of its wings **(8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). **

"And since I can't select your Earthbound Immortal as an attack target, I can attack you directly!" Roman gritted his teeth at this. "This is for Martha and for all the souls that were taken from the Immortals. Stardust Dragon, attack Roman with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei commanded.

Stardust Dragon then shot out a beam of stardust and cosmic energy out of its mouth.

"I activate Spider Egg! This negates your attack and summons three Spider Tokens to my field in defense mode!" An egg appeared and blocked the attack. It was destroyed and then three small spider tokens appeared on the field.** (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei growled.

"Yusei! Sienna! We're okay now!" Trudge said as he got a hold of Taka and managed to get him out of there safely. Yusei and I nodded at this.

"Now all that's left is to defeat you!" Yusei said.

"Oh, is that so?" Roman asked as he glowed purple all of a sudden. Nobody could've prepared for they saw next. Everyone was shocked of who they now saw.

I didn't reconize him but Yusei and Jack sure did.

"Rally!" Yusei shouted.

"H-How is this possible!" Akiza asked in disbelief.

Roman's laugh could be heard as they saw him on top of the Spider Web field. "How ironic that yet another friend you must save was here."

Tears fell as I screamed at Roamn.

"You Bastared!" I shouted.

Yusei looked at me.

"You took everything from me! It's all your Fault! Now I know why I reconize the name Roman! YOUR JENNA'S FATHER!" I shouted.

Yusei, Akiza, Trudge and Jack gasped.

* * *

end of part 2 I'm evil


	27. Caught in the Spiders Web Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Caught in the spiders web pt 3

* * *

"What?" Yusei asked.

Tears rolled down my face.

"He shot Jenna that day. I remember that laugh." I muttered.

"You were the child next to my daughter when she died." Roman said. "I see that was in the past though."

I wipped my eyes away and glared.

"Right now, that kid's will is freed. He can fight if he wants to fight and lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option in this duel. Now, kid, do as you wish!" Roman ordered.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, the loser of this duel disappears." Rally said.

"No..." I muttered.

Rally then proceeded to do his turn. "I draw!" Rally draws.

"Rally, stop this now!" I shouted.

Rally stood there for a while and then began his turn. "I use Uru's effect: I release a Spider Token to take control of one monster you control... Turbo Booster!" A spider Token disappeared and Uru used its web to take Turbo Booster. "Then, I summon Turbo Rocket!" A red machine with two rocket jets appeared. (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

I watched as Yusei's face tightened. I knew why too.

"Stop this Rally! Attack me! Defeat me!" Yusei pleaded.

"I can't Yusei… Yusei… you're Satellite's only hope! That's why I…" Rally yelled.

"Rally!" Jack cried.

"Rally please stop!" I pleaded.

"I tune my level One Shot Booster with my level 2 Turbo Rocket to synchro summon Turbo Cannon!" Rally said as the synchro summoning process began to happen. When it was finished, a white machine with two cannons appeared. (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"He couldn't be could he?" I muttered.

"Now, I use Turbo Cannon's effect: I can destroy one monster on the field and its controller takes half of that monster's attack as damage!"

"Rally!" Yusei and I shouted.

"I'm sorry… but this is the only way… I choose Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally shouted.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Find a new pawn Roman!" Rally shouted. Turbo Cannon then shot its cannons at the Earthbound Spider destroying it in the process. Rally was blown back as his life points depleted.

**Rally (Roman):** 0

**Yusei/Sienna:** 1600

"Rally!" Yusei and I cried running over to the fallen boy. Yusei knelt down and held him in his arms.

"Yusei… protect… Satellite…" Rally murmured before turning black and fading into dust. That was it. Rally was gone. I couldn't believe it. Yusei could only do one thing.

"RALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yusei shouted.

I dropped to my knees letting tears fall.

"Yusei! Sienna!" The group cried as they ran up to us.

"That was quite the interesting show." Roman said as the other Dark Signers showed up. Kalin, Misty, Devack, an unknown Dark Signer in orange markings and one signer in marron appeared.

"Kalin!" I shouted.

He laughed.

"Long time no see Sienna." He smiled.

I backed up.

"But this is where the battle between Signer and Dark Signer comes to a breaking point." Roman said.

"Each battle will be determined by the stars of fate." Devack said.

"Don't think you've conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals, Yusei! There should be plenty of fear still left. Fear towards me that is…" Kalin laughed.

"Yeah… I'm afraid…" Yusei began slowly getting back up and looked at them. "…afraid of my own rage over how much I want to beat you guys!"

The Signers and Dark Signers stared each other down for a while until Yusei spoke up. "I won't forgive for what you did! You're all going to pay!"

"Then there's one more thing I have to say." Devack said holding up a card which Luna instantly recognized.

"That's-" Luna began.

"That's correct, it's Ancient Fairy Dragon. If you wish to get your dragon back, you must come and fight me. I won't away from your challenge. And lastly, my name is Devack. I carry the Mark of the Monkey." He introduced revealing his Dark Signer mark. As this was happening, Misty looked at Akiza, Yusei looked at Kalin, and I looked at the Marron signer.

"Jenna." I called.

Everyone looked at me as I looked at the Marron signer. The Marron signer held up her arm to show the mark of the Iguana. Just like in my dream.

"Jenna...I know that's you! Now show me your Face!" I shouted.

The dark signer removed her hood showing a long brown hair to her shoulders, fair skin, blue eyes and a small scar under left eye.

"Wow! She does look like Sienna." Leo said.

"Jenna." Tears formed. "WHY!" I shouted.

"Revange for leaving me to die. Now you will feel the pain I did that day. You will Die SIENNA." She growled.

Tears rolled down my face.

"Everyone must go alone at this point. We'll meet again at the Four Stars of Destiny." Roman said as a grey mist started to hover over making visibility almost impossible. The Dark Signers turned around and left. The one in orange turned around and was starting to walk away, but Jack saw the face of that person with his eyes widening in shock.

"Hold it! We're settling things right now!" Yusei shouted going after them with Jack following.

I ran after them.

"Yusei! Sienna!" Akiza called. Yusei with me next to him kept on running until he stopped.

"Dark Signers! Stop running and fight me!" Yusei demanded. But no one came. Only Roman's voice could be heard.

"What's the hurry Yusei Fudo? The times for our battles have already been decided." Roman laughed.

"I don't care what's been "decided"! Come out and fight me now!" Yusei yelled.

"Come to Four Stars of Destiny. Fate has already chosen what will happen using these seals." Roman said and with that, his voice was no longer heard.

"Wait! Come back and fight me! Duel me!"

Everyone regrouped back at the house with the three boys they rescued in tow. While everyone else was in silence, the three boys were crying.

"I'm sorry… This is all my fault…" Taka sobbed. "Martha… risked her life to save me…"

"I see… Martha…" The doctor said.

"I'm sorry." Trudge said with regret falling to his knees. "I was there. This shouldn't have happened. I should've grabbed Martha's hand. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault Officer Trudge." Mitch protested.

"If only we'd listened." Taka added.

"Yeah, it's our entire fault…" John sobbed. Jack had enough with the crying and banged on the table with his fist and looked at them.

"This is NO one's fault! So stop crying already!" Jack shouted.

"He's right. It's none of your faults. This was all the Dark Signers doing." Yusei said.

I walked away I couldn't handle thinking about Martha and Jenna. I landed on my knees and let tears fall. I felt two people hug me I looked to see both Luna and Leo. I pulled them into a hug, crying. They held on to me with tears in their eyes.

"Martha wasn't the only one that suffered this fate. Rally and everyone else in the Satellite were affected by this too." Yusei added. "The only way to free Martha, Rally, and the others is to defeat the Dark Signers." Everyone just looked at him.

"Wait, are you saying that Martha isn't actually dead?" The doctor asked.

"There have been strange occurrences lately going on in the Satellite and in the City. The flaming geoglyphs, the black fog that covered the entire Satellite, and everyone that was caught in the black fog along with Martha and Rally are trapped in it. This is all the Dark Signers doing."

"So you're saying that if you beat the Dark Signers…" The doctor began.

"The reverse should happen. Everyone will come back."

"Is that true?" The boys ." Yusei said kneeling down on one knee at their level. "And we _will _beat the Dark Signers, so don't cry anymore okay?" He then turned towards the doctor who looked convinced. "We'll be leaving as soon as we're ready, so don't wait for us."

"Alright. It's all up to you everyone. Good luck." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Yusei looked at the boys. "Now try to get some sleep okay?"

"Alright…" The boys said. The doctor then lead to boys to their rooms leaving everyone else back in the dining room.

I sat back at the table with tears still rolling down my face but I made sure no one could see them.

"Is it true Yusei? That once we beat the Dark Signers, everyone will come back?" Jack asked. Yusei was silent for a while. His hair was covering his eyes. "Well, is it?"

"I… don't know…" Yusei murmured. Everyone was somewhat taken aback by this.

"WHAT?" Jack asked angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Trudge demanded.

"It's just… what I want to believe will happen…" Yusei said.

Jack Slamed his fist on the table. I flinched but didn't move were I was. My head still covered by my hair, no one not even Crow saw my tears rolling down my face. Jack was still yelling at Yusei for lieing to the kids. I stood up making everyone shut up and look at me.

"Sienna?" Yusei asked.

I looked at the group and they were taken back at the tears in my eyes. I turned and ran out. I ran outside, far away from Martha's tears falling as I did. I finally stopped at the graveyard and fell to my knees. Right on top of Jenna's grave.

"I'M SORRY!" I shouted.

I placed my head on the cold grass letting the tears I held back from when Martha disappeared, When I finaly found Yusei and the gang, when Jenna died, and most of all I cried for having the fact she was turned into a dark signer. I sat back up on my knees, looking into the fog. I heard someone coming up behind me.

"It's hard isn't it Sienna."

I bolted up to my feet and turned to see Jenna.

"Jen..." I muttered.

"I don't blame you." Jenna smiled.

"What?" I asked.

Jenna walked over and patted my shouler.

"I just said those things just to make Roman and the other dark signers think that. I truly think it's not your fault." Jenna told me.

She backed away from me.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry." Jenna pulled her hood back over and disappeared into the fog.

Tears still fell. I knew I had a lot to explain to the gang when I got back. I only got to the gate when someon wrapped their arms around me. I looked to see it was Crow. I wrapped my arms around him crying so hard into his shoulder. He just rubbed my back reasuring me. Then he let go and someone else took his place. I glanced up to see it was Jack. I still couldn't believe that he was doing this but I still hand my arm wrapped around him. Then he let go and another person took his pace.

"It'll be alright. I'm here."

I knew the voice. It was Yusei. The guys had come to find me just to ask if I was okay. Yusei walked next to me with my hand in his back to Martha's. Jack and Crow on the other sides of us.

"If I'm supose to help Luna...I'll need my runner..." I muttered.

Crow stopped and ran off. I didn't know why but when we got back to Martha's I saw a white runner. Luna, Leo, Akiza, Mina and Trudge were all looking at it. Next to it was Crow. He waved over to us and we ran over. Once closer the White Runner was a Alpha frame III with white wings probably the II model, and on the back level II boosters. But what caught my eye was the rainbow streak going through it.

"I Rebuild it and updated it as best as us Satelite could." Crow said.

I smiled and hugged Crow.

"Thank you..." I muttered.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked me.

I knelt to his and Luna's level and nodded.

"Let's show Devack that he can't take your card." I said.

Luna hugged me making me smile.

"The true test begins now." I muttered.

* * *

End of the three parts. Sorry it took so long


	28. The Beginning

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

The beginning.

* * *

I let my figures trail over my runner. I couldn't believe that Crow took care of this while I was gone. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo and Yusei all went back inside to talk to Mina and Trudge. I thought back to what Jenna said.

_"I Don't blame you." _

_"Then why do I not believe you." _I thought.

I know that she was my friend and everything but still it was odd to have someone say that. I knew I was suppose to be helping Luna. I know what I have to do though. I got on my runner and placed on my helmet. I glanced over to the room where I saw Yusei glance outside and saw me on my runner. I peeled out of Martha's and went to the last place I dueled a Dark Signer.

I stopped on my runner and looked around for any clue to where I should go to duel Jenna. I looked around and saw something glowing in the distance. I quickly drove towards it to see an old building.

"This is..." I muttered.

The home was old maybe in the late 1800's. I reconized it so well it.

"Jenna's Home..." I muttered.

I walked over to an old swing hearing the laughter of little girls. A faint memory appeared in my mind of Jenna and me on that swing.

_"We'll always be friend forever right, Jen?" I had asked._

_"Yeah Sin, Best friends Forever." Jenna had answered. _

__I Traced my figures over the old wood.

"SO you really did come."

I whipped around to see Jenna in her Dark signer outfit.

"Yeah I did." I told her.

"I guess you and I have no chose now Huh old friend." She said walking in front of me.

"Yeah." I said.

She got ready with her duel disk and so did I.

"DUEL!" We shouted.

* * *

Hey guys long time no talk sorry about not updating I've been busy.


	29. Rainbows Vs Shadows Part one

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Rainbows Vs. Shadows Part one

* * *

*Yusei POV*

As Jack, Crow, and I went on our runners to find Sienna I couldn't help but worry. I saw the look in her eyes the look she had given me when she was about to do something incredibly stupid. I looked off to my left to see a light.

"There!" I shouted.

The three of us turned and went towards the light.

* * *

*Sienna POV*

My mark of the dragon started to glow and I knew this was a duel for our lives.

"I'll go first Friend." Jenna said drawing a card.

"I summon Shadow Knight in attack mode."

A knight with black armor appeared on the field. (**1800/1200)(4)**

"Next I activate the spell card in my hand known as Double summoning." Jenna said

I let out a low growl. Her deck was almost exactly the same as mine. Only her's are in powered by the shadows.

"I summon Shadow Panther!"

A black panther appeared next to the knight. **(1300/200)(3)**

"I end my turn with a face down." Jenna said.

"My turn I draw!" I said drawing my card.

**Jenna: 4000**

**Sienna: 4000**

I looked at my cards and almost growled in frustration. My hand was what she had out on the field. Minus the panther I had cheetah in my hand.

"First I summon my Rainbow Crystal Knight. In attack mode!"

A Crystal like Knight appeared with Rainbow color rotating through and a sword. **(1800/1200)(4)**

"Next I activate Double Summon to summon out another monster. And the one I chose is Rainbow Crystal Cheetah!"

A crystal like cheetah appeared with rainbow spots. **(1800/1500)(4)**

"The best thing about Cheetah is that I can summon another monster to the field as long as it has Crystal in it's name." I told her.

"Wrong Sienna." Jenna cut me off

"What?!" I said in shock.

"I activate my face down it's called Shadow Cutter. With this card all Effect monster can't use it's ability for a whole two turns." She said

I watched as a black fog surrounded Cheetah making her ability stop. I looked at my three remaining cards and grabbed one.

"I set this card face down...and attack!" I told her, "Cheetah take out that Panther!"

My Cheetah bit the panther making it pixilate away.

**Jenna: 3500**

**Sienna: 4000**

"I end my turn" I told her.

"Now we have a real duel going on girl. I draw." Jenna told me.

I braced myself for the worst. As i saw a smirk spread across her face.

"I summon Shadow Unicorn."

My eyes widen it was a level two Tuner just like mine. A black Unicorn appeared on the field. **(1000/900)(2)**

"Now I tune level two Shadow Unicorn with level 4 Shadow knight to synchro summon One of the nightmares."

I watched as the monsters turned into the glowing stars of light.

"Watch in fear as the shadow invade your dreams. I synchro summon Nightmare Shadow Unicorn."

A Black Unicorn with black smoke coming off of it appeared on the field. **(2700/3000)(6)**

My face was probably fear looking at that monster because Jenna started to laugh.

"Interesting...now your afraid." She smirked, "As like your Synchro Unicorn by removing one Dark monster from my graveyard I can make your monsters attack be zero. Like your Cheetah for example."

I looked over to my cheetah to see the black shadows wrapping around her draining her life.

"NOW ATTACK MY NIGHTMARE!"

With a full magic force my cheetah was destroyed. The force of my monster being destroyed sent me flying back and hitting the ground.

**Jenna: 3500**

**Sienna: 1300**

"And thus the fun had began."

I slowly got to my knees and was panting. Maybe this was a stupid idea to go alone. I heard the sound of three duel runners pulling up.

"Sienna!"

My heart sank. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack, Crow and Yusei all behind me.

"Are you alright?!" Crow shouted.

"Yeah her panting and being at 1300 life points is okay." Jenna laughed.

"Shut it Jen. Focus on me not them" I said.

"Well...I end my turn. Your move."

Alright time for me to turn this duel around.

"I draw!" I shouted and drew my card.

I looked to see it was Rainbow Crystal Unicorn. What were the odds. Wait...if I used that card...I could.

"First I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Rainbow Crystal Cheetah."

My cheetah appeared on the field.

"Next I summon Rainbow crystal Unicorn." I said.

A rainbow color Unicorn appeared next to my knight, it stomped on the ground ready to fight. **(1000/900)(2)**

"Get her girl." Yusei smiled.

"Now here is the fun part for me my friend." I told her, "I activate in my hand Pot of greed and draw two cards."

I looked at the two cards and smiled.

"I set this card face down, and then activate Rainbow Cut! With this card I can cut the level of one monster this turn to what ever I want."

"That wasn't in your deck ever!" Jenna gasped.

"It's new...thanks to a friend of my known as Akiza!"I told Jenna, "I cut Cheetah's level by two so now I can synchro summon my ace monster."

The monsters turned into their bright glowing stars.

"Now watch as light fills the area with purity and hope. I Sychro summon Rainbow Sky Dragon!" I said throwing my hand up.

A White dragon on all fours appeared. It's wings where made of Feathers glowing into Rainbow colors. It's eyes changed colors of the rainbow and it had a feather like fin on it's tail. The dragon gently placed it's head on my shoulder making me smile. **(2900/3100)(8)**

"Welcome to the jungle my friend." I told her.

I glanced back to see Jack and Crow cheering with excitement across their faces. Yusei gave me a thumbs up. I nodded.

"Now by playing this last card you are going to wish you hadn't attacked me last turn. I activate SKY OF RAINBOW!" I shouted. "This gives my light monsters an extra 1000 point bonus."

**Rainbow Sky Dragon (3900/3100)**

"Not done now I pay 500 life points to summon a monster that was destroyed this turn. So I'm being back Rainbow Crystal Knight."

**Jenna: 3500**

**Sienna: 800**

"Now I attack Nightmare Shadow Unicorn with Rainbow Sky Dragon!"

Her monster pixilated away.

**Jenna:2300**

**Sienna: 800**

"Next Knight is going to attack!"

My knight jumped up into the sky to strike her.

"It's over Jenna!"

* * *

lol been a long time huh guys? Oh well leaving you with a cliff hanger.


	30. Rainbows Vs Shadows Part Two

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Rainbows Vs. Shadows Part Two

* * *

**Jenna:2300**

**Sienna: 800**

"Next Knight is going to attack!"

My knight jumped up into the sky to strike her.

"It's over Jenna!"

"Wrong Sienna."

My eyes widen as a ghost of Nightmare Shadow unicorn appeared.

"It's... special ability..." I said in fear.

"That's right Sin."

I looked at my last card. Light Upgrade. It's something I couldn't use. Not until later.

"I end my turn."

* * *

*Yusei POV*

She's running out of time. Her body was getting weaker ever time she drew a card. Was her body still that tired from Akiza and her duel. I took a step towards her as I watched as her panting got worst.

* * *

*Sienna POV*

Damn I'm running out of time my life is almost gone because of my own stupidity I thought I could end this duel but I was dead wrong.

"It's my turn." She drew her card.

Jenna started to laugh causing me to look in fear. She got it. The Earth Bound Immortal I'm in trouble. Jenna shrugged.

"Since I don't have anything to sacrifice. I set this card face down and end my turn." Jenna told me.

I have to be careful.

"I Draw!" I drew my card.

I looked at it. Rainbow Crystal Angel. My eyes widen. This is it. I was no or never.

"I Summon Rainbow Crystal Angel!"

A girl in a white dress with rainbow crystal wings **(1600/1400)(4)**

"I Gave you...that card." Jenna said in shock.

This right now was suicide.

"Thanks to Sky of Rainbow all my monsters get an extra 1000 attack points. So Rainbow Sky Dragon, Rainbow Crystal Knight and Rainbow Crystal Angel They each get a power bonus."

**Rainbow Sky Dragon ****(3900/3100)(8)**

**Rainbow Crystal Angel (2600/1400)(4)**

**Rainbow Crystal Knight (2800/1200)(4)**

"Now Go Rainbow Crystal Angel ATTACK!" I shouted.

"I activate a Trap card."

My heart stopped.

"It's called Shadows Awaken. With this I take a monster in my hand and summon it. Since I only have one. It's the end of the line with you." Jenna told me

Again my heart dropped. Here it comes.

"I summon Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah!"

Jenna's mark started to glow and the purple Fire. started to appear.

"Sienna!" Yusei shouted and jumped over to me before the purple fire stopped Crow and Jack from joining him.

Up above us all was a giant black lizard with maroon markings.

"Just like...my vision." I muttered.

**Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah (3000/3000)**

"Now here is the fun part. All monsters summoned by special ability are destroyed." Jenna laughed.

"What!?" I shouted and Watched as Rainbow Crystal Knight was destroyed.

"And When it is destroyed Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah gets an extra 500 Attack for each one."

**Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah (3500/3000)**

"It's All over, Old Friend!" Jenna laughed.

"Wrong, I stop Rainbow Crystal Angel's attack and Have Rainbow Sky Dragon ATTACK!" I shouted.

She smirked then I saw why Rainbow Sky Dragon, and Rainbow Crystal Angel weren't moving.

"Shadow's Awaken." I muttered.

"That's Right! It automatically ends your attack."

"I set this card face down and end my turn."

Jenna drew her next card.

"Well I have no use for this now, so Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah Attack Rainbow Crystal Angel!"

"NO!" Yusei shouted.

He ran towards me in shock. All I did was stand still. No one seamed to notice I was smirking.

* * *

One more part!


	31. Rainbows Vs Shadows Part Three

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Rainbow of light

(Hello everyone well a few day's ago I posted a pix on DeviantArt of me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's world. In this I asked a few People about if I should make a story so here we are now. So here is my Monster Cards all the cards I made up the Main Character is me so I don't belong to anyone and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I.E. don't own. )

Rainbows Vs. Shadows Part Three

* * *

"And When it is destroyed Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah gets an extra 500 Attack for each one."

**Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah (3500/3000)**

"It's All over, Old Friend!" Jenna laughed.

"Wrong, I stop Rainbow Crystal Angel's attack and Have Rainbow Sky Dragon ATTACK!" I shouted.

She smirked then I saw why Rainbow Sky Dragon, and Rainbow Crystal Angel weren't moving.

"Shadow's Awaken." I muttered.

"That's Right! It automatically ends your attack."

"I set this card face down and end my turn."

Jenna drew her next card.

"Well I have no use for this now, so Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah Attack Rainbow Crystal Angel!"

"NO!" Yusei shouted.

I smirked.

"I activate the Quick Spell-Light Upgrade! With this I can give any monster an extra 1000 attack Points!" I told her.

**Rainbow Crystal Angel (3600/2400)**

"NO!" Jenna shouted.

As soon as the Immortal attacked it was destroyed because of the power difference.

Jenna fell to the ground making me take a step forward.

"JEN!" I shouted.

**Jenna: 2200**

**Sienna: 800**

"I'll...I'll...MAKE YOU PAY!" Jenna glared at me.

I knew right then and there she was no longer my old friend.

"I activate Respect the Immortal! I can bring back Earth Bound Immortal Lizu Gah!"

Once again that evil Monster appeared.

"I end my turn." Jenna growled.

How was I suppose to be it now. I have no cards. No winning monster I had nothing. Maybe they got it wrong to chose me to be the Crystal signer. I looked down to where my mark was and saw it was gone. I had let down everyone. I slide to my knees shaking like a leaf.

"Sienna." Yusei said coming close to me.

All I did was shake and have my eyes closed. All I wanted was this Nightmare to end.

"SIENNA!" Crow shouted.

I wasn't listening to them I was to scared.

_"Don't give up." _

" Come On Sienna Stand up! I didn't wait a whole year to see you give up!" Jack shouted.

"That's right this time you have us with you!" Crow shouted.

I looked up to Rainbow Sky Dragon who nodded at me. Wait...Was I, Sienna Member of the Enforcers, Just wanted to give up. I stood back up with a defiant look on my face. I'm never going to give up.

"I WON'T QUITE!" I shouted.

I looked to see white pixels coming towards my arm. I held my arm up and a different mark appeared. It looked like The Crystal Dragon's Head. What happened to my old mark. I closed my eyes as my mark got brighter.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

A boy with gold eyes and black hair looked at his arm, which bore the mark of the back claw of the Crystal dragon, with his twin sister near by him. The two looked at each other.

"I'm sending my power to her." He told her.

"Well she's going to need it." The girl nodded.

* * *

A teenage boy was playing with his two younger brothers. He looked at his arm with the mark of the Front claw of the crystal Dragon. He covered it up with his other hand and closed his eyes.

"I send you my feelings." He muttered.

* * *

A red haired teen was fast asleep in her room so she didn't notice her arm glowing with the wings of the Crystal Dragon.

* * *

A blond haired with purple dyed tips teenage girl was looking at her blue prints when she saw the tail of the Crystal Dragon on her arm.

"Good Luck." She muttered.

* * *

All the marks disappeared from everyone and reappeared on Sienna's back.

* * *

*Sienna POV*

I let a tear roll down my cheek. I wasn't alone. There were others out there. I looked to see the top card of my deck glowing.

"I Draw." I shouted.

I drew my card. I looked to see it was Majestic Dragon. Wait that card wasn't in my deck...Wait OF COURSE!

"I summon Majestic Dragon in Attack mode!" I shouted

A small, pink dragon with a curvy head, yellow eyes and small wings appeared.**(0/0)(1)**

"What's that thing suppose to do?" Jenna asked.

"This I tune Level 1 Majestic Dragon and Level 8 Rainbow Sky Dragon." I told her.

The two jumped into the air.

"When Light and Hope combined it's A sight to see! I Sychro Summon Majestic Rainbow Dragon!" I shouted.

Above me was a crystal like dragon with long spiked wings. It's white body sparkled rainbow's all over the place. **(3100/2900)(9)**

"It's no match for my Immortal!" Jenna shouted at me.

"That's where you are wrong. Majestic Rainbow Dragon earns an extra 500 attack points for ever monster in my graveyard that has Rainbow in it's name." I told her, "Late time I checked I have 4"

From my deck four lights came out and went into Majestic Rainbow Dragon.

**Majestic Rainbow Dragon (5100/2900)**

"Attack Majestic Rainbow Dragon. Take out that Immortal with Rainbow Spectrum!" I shouted.

Out of it's mouth came a beam of light right at the Earth Bound Immortal Liza Gah. With that attack that black creature was destroyed.

**Jenna: 600**

**Sienna: 800  
**

"That's OUR GIRL!" Crow Shouted.

"Great Job." Jack told me.

"Nicely done." Yusei smiled.

* * *

*Jenna POV*

Even though I was being controlled by that monster I wanted to smile at my old friend. She actually made new friends after I left. I couldn't have been so proud to have her as my last duel. Of course...I don't ever want to hurt her again. I saw a tear rolling down her face she knew it was either her or me. And she new it had to be me.

"Do it." I said.

Her head shot up at me.

"Do it." I repeated.

* * *

*Sienna POV*

I closed my eye letting more tears fall.

"GO Rainbow Crystal Angel End the duel!" I shouted.

Rainbow Crystal Angel flew over and kissed Jenna's forehead.

**Jenna:0**

**Sienna: 800**

**Sienna Winner**

I looked to see Jenna falling back. I ran forward to her and caught her. Tears were now streaming down my face holding my friend.

"No...please...not again."

"Hey...hey..." Jenna reached up and rubbed my cheek, "It's okay...I want you happy here...not with me. You have Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and Akiza that need you now."

Tears fell faster.

"Don't be...afraid. You will always be my best...friend...but you need the others...and they...need...you." Jenna said, "Thank...you...for everything...BF."

I watched as her body turned black and disappeared in the wind. I let my hands, palm side down, hit the ground. Yusei walked over and knelt down by me. I just felt my body lean towards him and my head landed on his chest. Crow and Jack ran over and knelt down by me as well. Jack took my left side, while Crow took the back. I couldn't stop crying.

"I...swear..." I muttered.

The boys looked at me.

"I swear I'll keep fighting...I'll do my best, to save the world." I told them.

"Good." Jack bluntly said.

I looked at him.

"Cause I wouldn't want you to go and give up again."

I let a smile appear on my face but then something shot through my body like a lightning bolt and I passed out on Yusei's chest.

"SIENNA!" The boys shouted.

* * *

*Yusei POV*

I froze in fear she wasn't breathing. She didn't even half a pulse. What was happening? She could be dead could she.

* * *

*Sienna POV*

I opened my eyes in darkness to see nothing. Was my duel that strong that I died. I hung my head in shame.

"So I wasn't meant to be a hero." I muttered.

_"You are wrong." _

I looked up to see Rainbow Sky dragon.

_"You are not done yet. Your body just needs to rest for a moment."_ She said.

"But I'm fine I need to help them still." I told her.

A smile appeared on the dragon's face. I nodded and a light engulfed me. I opened my eyes to see Yusei had lied me down on the ground with Jack and Crow close to me while he turned off the tower. I got to my knees and stood up slowly. Only to fall forward towards the ground face first of course.

"Whoa there." Someone caught me.

I looked up to see it was Officer Trudge. Wait when did he get here.

"Sienna!"

I looked to see Luna, Leo and Akiza running over. I walked towards them only to drop to my knees to hug Luna and Leo. Akiza got to her knees and hugged me. Then I got bombarded with questions. I couldn't answer them all when I was pulled to my feet. I looked to see it was Yusei. I let a smile appear on my face and he did too. He cupped my face and brought me into a kiss. OH GOD! My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. Crow's jaw dropped as he saw the sight. Luna and Akiza giggled while Leo tried to hide his face.

Jack wasn't even paying attention. Once Yusei let go, he saw the shock on my face and the happiness in my eyes. I jumped hugged him and he caught me.

"It only took you 5 years to figure out." I muttered to him.

"I know...though it's kinda funny that you loved me for 5 years like I have." He told me.

He finally said that he loves me. I smiled and held on to him for a long time. I let him go and looked over his shoulder to see the tower.

"Why is that still up?" I asked.

"It won't deactivate." Yusei growled and held Stardust Dragon.

"Maybe...I'm suppose to do it." I said.

I kinda limped over because I wasn't fully recovered but hey I did my best. The tower had disappeared I walked back over to the group where Yusei had taken my hand. I smiled and then looked at little Luna

"Why don't we pay Devack a visit?" I smiled at her.

She nodded.

Now that my battle was over. I still had a few to go to. I had to help Luna, but I also had to see Kalin. I want to help him.

* * *

End of duel beginning of problems.

LOL. Yep she's not alone. Man it's been way to long I missed doing this. Next chapter is Luna/Sienna/Leo Vs. Devack!


	32. To the fans

Hi everyone Mystic O'Donnell here! I know you have been waiting for the next chapter but I'm sorry to say this version of the Rainbow Heart is done. I am redoing the story and adding more adventure and other things! Please forgive me for not finishing this before I started the new version but I wanted to be right so sorry again. and enjoy the new version when it comes out. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
